A Slayer's Pain, A Dragon's Might
by CrimsonEmperor15
Summary: Things seemed to go back to normal after the Grand Magic Games. But nothing lasts forever. A new threat has come straight to Fairy Tail. A new Dragon Slayer has appeared in Magnolia. One that wants to prove to other dragon slayers who is the strongest. He wants power and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Will the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers be enough to stop him?
1. Chapter I: An Unexpected New Enemy

****Chapter I: ******_An Unexpected New Enemy_**

Several miles from the city of Magnolia walk two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Unfortunately those two are bitter rivals, who can't be together in the same area without trying to kill each other. Master Makarov sent them on a mission that should have been over a couple of days ago, but at every rest stop those two would start fighting, their fighting inevitably led to destruction, which inevitably led to them getting kicked out.  
"Gah, I miss Happy" said the pink haired mage.

"Well, he said he didn't want to deal with our bickering, can't say I blame him" said the ice mage.

"Yeah, who would like to be with you for four full days. It's torture!"

Gray stopped walking after hearing that remark and said, "What did you say flame-brain? I didn't want to go on a mission just with you, that would be last thing I would want. You ruin everything."

"I do?!" Shouted Natsu. "I am not the one who nearly got us kicked out of every inn because he was naked while talking to the receptionist girl, like a hentai. Besides I wasn't the one who froze the entire inn."

"Baka!" Gray raised his voice, "I wouldn't have had the need to freeze the inn if someone hadn't set fire to it in the first place. Learn to control your fire."

"You know what, I wasn't able to blow enough steam in this mission. So I am gonna kick your ass." Natsu readied himself into a fighting position.

"Well, since Erza isn't here to stop us, I am not going to hold back flame-brain!" Gray had a confident smirk on his face.

"Ice princess!" Retaliated Natsu.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!

Both Natsu and Gray were getting ready to fight. Natsu started by summoning fire from his fists, while Gray positioned his hands in order to use Ice-Make magic. Bright, white light and ice started to manifest on Gray's hands, "Ice-make: Arro...huh?!" He suddenly stopped mid-spell, the ice on his hands vanished, and started to check his surroundings.

"What is it stripper? Are you going to chicken out?" Asked the fire mage with a provoking tone.

After checking his surroundings, Gray quickly turned to face Natsu, "Shut up retard. Can't you feel it, I think someone is watching us."

"Huh…?" Natsu wasn't sure what Gray was talking about.

"I've been feeling eerie since we crossed this path." Gray paused for a moment trying to make Natsu understand. "Are you telling me you can't feel someone has been watching us? What is the point of having those super senses of yours if they don't work when we are being watched!"

"You are just being paranoid. Or are you trying to avoid fighting me by using that as your excuse, huh hentai-exhibitionist."

"Dammit ashes for brains!" Shouted Gray, losing his patience because he couldn't make his teammate understand. "Use that nose of yours and locate the person that is spying on us."

Natsu sighed heavily, "Okay then, if that would shut you up and make you fight me then I'll do it." Natsu closed his eyes, he concentrated, taking a good sniff to his surroundings. He took his time, trying to smell and distinguish all the scents in the air. The flowers from a valley not so far, the smell of the few pine trees that covered the area, Gray, he stinked, actually so did he, they both reeked of sweat, they were kicked out of the inn before they had the chance of taking a shower, and with all the walking it only made things worse.

"Oi Natsu, can you smell anything?" Asked Gray.

"Shut up popsicle, your voice doesn't let me…!" suddenly Natsu caught a scent, it was faint but his sensitive Dragon Slayer nose was able to smell it. He shook his head, right and left, up, in every direction, trying to locate that scent. "This scent, it...it smells familiar...it can't be."

"What it is? What are you smelling Natsu?" Gray gave Natsu an angry look for not being informed on the scent he caught. "Tell me flame-brain!"

Natsu turned his head and made eye contact with Gray, "i-it...it smells like a dragon!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock after hearing those unbelievable words from Natsu. "A dragon? Are you...are you sure?!"

"Well, not a dragon, almost a dragon, I smell someone. Another human perhaps."

"Perhaps? What are you talking about Natsu, you don't make any sense." Gray was frustrated because Natsu wasn't making any sense, nor did he knew what to make of the situation that was happening.

"Gah! Where are you? The scent is so faint and it's everywhere, I can't locate it." Natsu screamed in a moment of rage. Frustrated because he couldn't locate the scent, somehow his amazing nose wasn't doing the job. Natsu, in a violent and rapid manner, shook his head in every direction, searching, smelling.

"Look out!" Screamed Gray, and pushed Natsu out of the way. Natsu wasn't able to react and, fell to the ground.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you?" Said Natsu with a furious tone. More angry for being interrupted on his search for that scent than being pushed.

"Look." Gray pointed at something at the ground, just a few inches away from Natsu.

Natsu followed Gray's hand to where he was pointing. What he saw left him speechless.

"What is that?" Asked Gray.

Both of them completely fixated on what just attacked them. It looked like...fire? But, but it was different, it wasn't like Natsu's fire, it was black, pitch dark. Both Gray and Natsu had seen different kinds of fire, hell Romeo alone had several with his Rainbow Fire, but never a dark flame. It looked like the flames of the God Slayer from Grimoire Heart, except far darker, plus he was dead.

The flame just stood there, burning, the fire waving harmlessly. There was nothing for it to feed on but ground, yet it did not disappeared. Tempted, Natsu decided to touch it, but just as he was reaching for it, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A voice startled both of the Fairy Tail wizards. They looked in every direction, trying their hardest to find the voice that would lead them to the one who just attacked them."Who's there?" Shouted Gray.

"Show yourself." Natsu demanded.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Said the voice.

The dark flame started to expand. It took the shape of a human body. Growing all four limbs. It looked exactly like a human body, just lacking the basic features of a face, ears, fingernails and clothes. So, almost like a body.

Both Natsu and Gray were dumbfounded, they couldn't understand what their eyes were watching. But the show was far from over.

"What the hell is happening?!" Said Gray, astounded.

"Just wait," responded the human-shaped fire. "I am almost done." The flames dimmed, a face started to be appear. It was white, white as snow, with dark, crimson eyes. He had long, spiky, white hair. A small nose. Small, thin pinkish lips. Below sharp, elongated canines, longer than Natsu's. With a sudden outer push of his right arm the flames vanished. And out of them, a person, a boy to be precise, just a little younger, and shorter, than Natsu.

The boy was wearing, red shirt. On top of it a black vest. His black pants had several patches on them. The most odd feature were his pointy boots. They looked old school. Really out of style. To top it off he was wearing a long, cape. It was black. Darker than anything, even the night sky.

"Happy?" Asked the boy with a smirk painted on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Gray.

"Why did you attacked us?" Shouted Natsu.

"Why? Because you," he pointed at Natsu, "are my target."

"Fine." Natsu, without any hesitation, got into battle position. He was challenged and was happy to accept it. His fists were covered in fire. "Since you interrupted my fight with Gray, I guess I'll blow off some steam on you." Natsu charged, not caring whom his opponent is, or what he wanted.

"Wait Natsu!" Gray tried to stop him but it was too late.

Salamander was already half way, ready to present his flaming right fist at the boy who dared interrupt his fight with the stripper. "AAAAHHH!" Yelled Natsu, thinking one good punch would be enough to knock the boy down and win.

But the boy's face showed no hint of doubt or hesitation. He stood there calmly, waiting for the reckless Dragon Slayer to try and punch him.

Natsu threw his flaming punch, expecting to make contact with the enemy, but the boy, without a problem, dodged it. Natsu's punch went past the enemy's head; the boy quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist with his right hand, and with his other hand Natsu's elbow, with little effort the boy flipped Natsu to the ground. The slam cracked the ground.

"Gah!" Yelped Natsu at the top of his lungs, feeling how the air left his body.

"Natsu." Gray, seeing his teammate on the floor, charged too. Just like Natsu he tried to punch him, but with an ice fist instead, but just like in Natsu's case the boy easily dodged it and tried to grab his wrist. Gray realized this and quickly stopped, putting his legs in defensive position, not giving the momentum to his enemy.

"Oh, you are smarter than the slayer I see." Said the boy with a sarcastic tone.

"One of us has to be."

A malicious smile appeared on the boy's face, showing one of his canines. "Maybe not clever enough." The boy vanished into flames; they scattered all around. Then, in a blink of an eye, the flames manifested themselves behind Gray, they reformed into the boy just above Gray's head, he then proceeded to kick him in the right cheek.

Gray, caught completely off guard, quickly fell to the ground. His cheek was red from the kick, there was blood on the corner of his mouth. Gray cleaned the blood with the back of his hand and cursed, "Dammit. How did he do that?"

"Not so clever now, huh?" said Natsu, picking himself up.

"He is stronger than he looks." Gray too stood up.

"I am just getting started." Natsu started to inhale, he put his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling a trumpeter. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire quickly escaped Natsu's mouth, enlarging as it got closer to the enemy. The attack hit the target, creating a huge explosion. "Haha! Not so tough now."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia. The guild was unusually quiet, instead of the cheering, laughter, excessive drinking and fighting. Most the guild was empty, since many of the members were on missions, besides, without Natsu and Gray constantly fighting and challenging everyone the guild was lacking some excitement. Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Cana were sitting by the bar. Mira, like always, cleaning the counter.

"I am so bored." Yawned Lucy, Fairy Tail's Celestial wizard.

"Yeah, without those two, things can be rather uneventful," said Erza, while she cleaned her lips with a tissue after taking a bite out of her strawberry cake.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Lucy. "It has been over four days."

"Was their mission that hard, Mira-san?" Asked Wendy, after taking a drink from a glass filled with orange juice.

"Hmm…" Pondered the gorgeous, white haired, Sorcerer Magazine model. "Let me see," she started to look into a pile of forms that guild wizards have to fill before going on missions. "Aha, here it is. It says the mission they took is about protecting a village from a band of thieves. The rewards is not that big, just 30,000 Jewels, but for some reason the master sent them both."

"Knowing those two the mission should have been piece of cake." Said Lucy.

"Knowing those two the village in probably in ruins." Joked Cana, as she took a drink of her barrel full of beer.

"I don't think they would go that far…right?" Wendy looked at everyone's faces, but none of their expressions seemed to tell her that that scenario wasn't impossible.

Erza stomped her foot on the floor and said, "If those two idiots did something stupid I'll have to punish them." Proclaimed the scarlet haired wizard with an annoyed grin on her face.

I sometimes forget how scary she can be, thought Lucy. She turned to look around the almost empty guild, she saw Levy sitting alone, working on a book. "Hey Levy, what are you doing?" She asked out loud.

"She is just sad because her dear Gajeel isn't here."

"B-baka...I" said an embarrassed Levi, her cheeks blushing. "...I am just having, huh...writers block. I don't care that I haven't seen Gajeel in days." Those last words were spoken with a sad tone.

"Speaking of unrequited love," Cana turned to the other end of the guild, to a table in the far corner to where Juvia was sitting, in a far of table. "How has she been handling not seeing Gray for these past days?"

"I think it's been hard on her." Expressed a worried Lucy.

Juvia was sitting by herself, sulking because her dear Gray dared to abandon her for a mission. "Juvia misses Gray-sama so much. I wish Gray-sama would go on a mission with Juvia. Imagine, Juvia and Gray all alone, for days." Juvia started to blush at the thought. "Juvia's heart is sad. Gray-sama please come back!" She screamed and cried with all her might.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Said Cana, just finishing her unnecessary large container of alcohol.

* * *

After seeing his roar hit the enemy Natsu started celebrating. He jumped, screamed, laughed and cheered, seeing the enemy that humiliated him was being burned to a crisp. But the celebration was cut short by Gray. "Wait, can you hear that?"

They could hear slurping sounds coming from the direction of the supposedly defeated enemy. The flames around started to disappear, they were being consumed. "N-no...it can't be. He is eating my fire?" Salamander couldn't believe his eyes.

The boy finished absorbing Natsu's fire roar, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as if to signify he just enjoyed a meal. "Well, that was rather tasty. But it seems your fire kinda upsets my stomach. Here have it BACK!" The boy, with all of his might spit the flames, but the roar was bigger than Natsu's, and it was mixed with dark flames.

Natsu was taken aback, shocked to see his own flames being fired at him. Gray quickly got in between the roar and Natsu, "Ice-make: Shield." A giant shield of ice appeared in front of him, taking the hit of the fire roar. The fire quickly melted the shield, but it was strong enough to stop the attack. Quickly the battlefield was covered in steam.

"Who are you?" Natsu was furious. How could this kid absorb his magic? "How did you absorb my fire?"

"Oh, excuse me, how uncivilized of me. I never properly introduced myself." The boy's word were spoken with great confidence, then a huge smile appeared on his face. "I am Zane Darkfang. I am the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer!"


	2. Chapter II: The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer

"Dark Flame Dragon Slayer?" Natsu was confused.

"Another Fire Dragon Slayer? Is that even possible?" Asked Gray.

"First of all, I am not a Fire Dragon Slayer," Zane made sure to sounded offended by that. "I am the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, as you have seen by the color of my flames. And why do you sound so surprised? You think Igneel is the only fire dragon? There are many types of Dragons in Earthland."

"Wait, how do you know my dad's name? Do you have information about Igneel?" Shouted the pink-haired wizard.

"Who knows," snickered the dark haired wizard. "But, I must admit Salamander that was an impressive roar. But that is nothing compared to what I can do. After all, the power of the Dark Dragon flows through my veins. I'll prove to you that I am the better slayer. I'll prove that to all the other Dragon Slayers." Zane readied himself, he took a long, deep breath, "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" A massive beam of dark flames was expulsed through his mouth, the roar was much bigger than Natsu's roar, and it was directed at both Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock seeing that massive roar. Natsu wasn't afraid of fire, but this was far different than anything he encountered before. "Down flame brain." Gray tackled Natsu to the ground, just seconds before the roar hit them both. It went past them; Gray covered his head with one hand, while keeping Natsu's head on the ground with the other. "Damn, so hot."

The roar hit a boulder behind them, quickly obliterating it. "Now that is a true roar." Affirmed the confident Dragon Slayer. He looked at both the fire and ice mages, he smiled revealing to them both of his elongated fangs. "Is this the power of two of Fairy Tail's strongest? Pathetic!"

Gray stood up, lifting Natsu at the same time. "Come on Natsu, we can't let this kid humiliate us." But Natsu didn't respond, still in shock from that massive fire roar.

"This is where the name Fairy Tail should be, crawling on the floor in fear."

Natsu's countenance shifted from that of fear, to one of fury. "W-what did you say? What did you say about Fairy Tail?" Natsu was enraged, nobody insults the guild and gets away with it. His fist were once again covered in fire, "I am going to kick your ass, I will make you eat those words!" Salamander, once again, ran towards his enemy, his two flaming fists itching to punch him.

"Damn it, flame brain. Don't go alone." Gray striped, removing his white coat and shirt. With both of his hands, he started to cast a spell, white light and ice started to form, "Ice-make: Arrows." Hundreds of ice arrows were shot at high speed from his hands. Quickly, the aimed ice arrows passed the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, working together now." The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer lifts his right arm and opened his palm. "But it won't work, Dark Flame Dragon's Infernal Wall!" A large, flaming wall appeared in front of him, shielding him from the ice arrows which melted on contact, leaving no trace of their existence. As soon as his wall vanished, Natsu threw his flaming punch at him. Zane was surprised, but that moment of hesitation did not last, and he proceeded to block Natsu's fiery hand. "Nice try Salamander, using the ice wizard's magic to distract me."

"Hmph, is not over," said Natsu with a smile.

"What?!"

"Ice-make..." Zane looked above Natsu, his eyes widened as he saw Gray in mid air, "Super Freeze Arrow!" A massive, frozen arrow fired from Gray's hands, the speed of the arrow only increasing with the aid of gravity.

Zane's shock soon ended, "you have to be joking, Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" His roar collided with the arrow, the impact creating an explosion. "You must be underestimating me if you think ice can compete with my flames."

"Like I said, is not over." With his free hand Natsu attacked his enemy, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Realized that once again he was caught in a moment of distraction Zane used his free arm, covered in fire, to block the attack. Natsu's Iron Fist hit Zane's arm, it made a loud strike, but had little effect. Zane smirked, "your fire doesn't work against me, I can simply block it." But even though he said those words Natsu saw Zane rub the area of the arm that was hit. Apparently the enemy does feel pain.

Gray fell in front of the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, ready to throw a punch. But the enemy grabbed his fist. "You are quick," said Gray. Then he proceeded to kick him on the right side of the waist.

Zane blocked it with his right arm, then grabbed Gray's leg. Both of his arms were occupied blocking Gray from attacking, but that did not meant he couldn't attack. "You have a nice body...mind if I take a bite?!" Using Gray's leg, he pushed him forward, just inches from his face then he bit Gray on the neck. Blood flowing out of the bite.

"AAAHH!" Screamed Gray. That bite pierced his white skin, it was painful, more painful than any other bite he has felt before, and we are talking about Gray having been bit before by Natsu. But Zane's fangs were longer, therefore the bite went deeper. It was excruciating. The pain forced Gray to let go of the wizard's hand. Zane then released Gray from his bite and with a flaming fist punched him on his abdomen. The attack sent Gray flying back a few yards.

"Gray, are you okay?" Asked Natsu.

"That bastard bit me! Damn. It hurts like hell." Shouted the black haired mage.

Zane just stared at them. There was blood on his lips. Making sure that both Fairy Tail wizards were looking at him proceeded to lick the blood, savoring it. "So cold, yet a delectable taste."

"Bastard..." whispered Gray.

"Enough of this," said Zane. He moved his right arm in front of him, from his hand dark flames appeared. It started to get longer, forming into a whip. He started to swing it, throwing it at Gray. The whip wrapped itself around his left wrist. Zane then slammed him on the ground and started to drag him. He dragged Gray for many yards, his body being scratched and cut by the rough surface. He swung the whip all the way into mid air, taking Gray with it. "Hope you are not afraid of heights," said Zane with a sarcastic tone. With his full might, he slammed Gray on a near mound of rocks. Drops of blood came out of his mouth as pain crawled throughout his spine.

"Gah..." The strike was so strong that Gray was losing all the air from his lungs.

Natsu saw as his friend was being tossed around like a rag doll."Gra..." but before he could finish, his neck was wrapped too by another flaming whip. "Gak...when did he..."

"Don't worry about him slayer, worry about yourself." Just like with Gray, Natsu was lifted mid air, then Zane slammed him to the ground. Natsu's face hitting the hard floor. Zane then dragged both wizards and slammed them together. Natsu and Gray colliding with each other at full speed, then they were slammed to the ground.

"Bastard." Gray grabbed the whip wrapped on his wrist, and with all of his inner strength started to freeze it. The entire length of the whip was being frozen; when he mustered the enough magic Gray could even freeze fire.

Zane quickly let go of his whip, before he too froze with it. But as soon as he let go, the flames melted the ice and dropped to the floor, leaving a long line, several yards long, of dark flames. "Baka, you can't freeze my flames, in fact, you can't extinguish them. Not unless I want too. These flames of mine represent my will, so it will take more than some ice to beat them."

Gray was on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Natsu."

"What?"

"I might have a plan." Said Gray while breathing heavily.

Zane watched as his two rivals spoke to each other. "Whatever you are planning won't work."

"I think I get it." Exclaimed Natsu.

"It's risky, but it might work." Said Gray.

"I want to make him pay. Nobody insults Fairy Tail." There was anger in his voice. Natsu cracked his knuckles, ready to make the plan work.

"Here I go." Gray, like Natsu at the beginning of the battle, charged towards the enemy dragon Slayer.

"Another reckless charge? If it didn't work for Salamander, what makes you think it'll work for you?" Argued the Dark Flame wizard.

Gray threw an ice punch, but Zame quickly crouched, and return the favor by punching Gray below the chin. "I told you it wouldn't wor..." His face showed confusion and surprise, "Huh?" Zane saw as the moment his fist made contact with Gray, it turned into an ice dummy. The dummy shattered into ice powder.

An ice clone?

"This is what happens when you mock Fairy Tail. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu ignited both of his hands in flames, brought them together, and started to generate a fireball. "Eat this," said Natsu while he threw his fire ball at the dark hair wizard.

Zane also ignited his hands, brought them together, but close to his body, "Dark Flame Dragon's Ember Spiral!" Zane threw his arms forward, launching the attack. A spiral of flames were fired from his hands, which collided with Natsu's attack. Both attacks seemed equally strong, though both slayers tried to overwhelm his enemy's attack.

"Seems we are even," remarked Natsu.

A small. confident smile appeared on Zane's face, "I don't think so. Check again."

Natsu paid close attention, and saw his fire being engulfed by Zane's own flames. "W-what is happening?"

"Surprised? My flames are devouring yours." Explained Zane. "You see I am special, or should I say, my flames are special. They eat anything, and I mean anything, even fire. This is the true power of my flames."

Natsu saw as his own fire was being eaten away, it was humiliating, but rather than losing his composure he smiled, "Now Gray!"

Zane turned around, his face revealed shock and anger, once again he was caught in a trap.

Gray suddenly appeared behind Zane. "Ice Cannon!" The cannon fired a massive ice ball, and Zane had no way of escaping.

Damn, Ember Spiral requires both of my hands. And at this close range I can't dodge it. Zane realized in horror at the situation he was in, while the ice ball hit its target, creating a huge, icy explosion.

"Right on target." Cheered Gray. "That's for biting me. Next time I'll shoot the cannon in your mouth!

"This is for mocking the name of Fairy Tail." Shouted Natsu.

"Oh, really?" The voice was coming from inside all the dust and powder ice created from the explosion.

"What?" Screamed both Gray and Natsu in sync.

The dust started to dissipate, and both Fairy Tail wizards could see a ball of dark flames at its center. "Haven't I told you already, your ice won't work on me." The flaming ball vanished, revealing Zane, not a scratch on him. "But, that was a great plan, had I not engulfed myself in flames I might have been knocked out of the fight."

"Bastard," Gray swore under his breath.

Zane turned his attention to Gray, "No need to get angry Fullbuster, you should know, ice will always be inferior to fire. Wouldn't you agree Salam..."

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swiped Zane on the right side of his face, "don't ignore me you idiot. Iron Fist." Natsu punched Zane on the left side of his face, "Fire Dragon's Claw." With his foot ignited, Natsu kicked Zane under the chin, lifting him a some inches from the ground. "Flame Elbow!" A stream of fire was shot from his elbow, propelling his strike forward and increasing its power, with it he punched Zane on his stomach.

Zane was totally lost, he was attacked several times in just a few seconds, taking massive amounts of damage. The strike to his stomach was so strong, it sent him walking backwards, while he tried his best not to puke. "Ba...bastard...I'll make you-"

"Ice Hammer." Gray wasn't going to let Natsu have all the fun. With a massive hammer made of ice on his hands, he attacked Zane, who tried to block it with his arms engulfed in dark flames, but the attack was too strong, and it sent Zane rolling on the ground for several yards.

"Agh..." Zane tried to stand up, but his body was in pain. How foolish of me, getting distracted by the ice wizard, and making myself open to my real target. Zane thought to himself, pondering what had just happened. He finally stood up, ignoring his aching body. "Hahaha! Hahaha!... I am going to make you both pay!" Dark flames started to surround his body, Zane was releasing massive amounts of magic power. The dark flames started to come out from his back. They took the shape of wings. The flame wings flapped open and Zane lifted himself and started to fly mid-air.

Gray and Natsu both looked astonished, neither of them have ever seen a Dragon Slayer fly before - without the help of an Exceed that is. Natsu was the most surprised, somewhat envious of seeing another fellow slayer with wings, fake wings, but still flying like a real dragon.

Zane noticed Natsu's look, a sinister smile painted on his face, "Do you like them? I can fly like a dragon. Just shows you that I am the better Dragon Slayer. But enough of this game, I'll end this in one move. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Final Judgement Blaze!" Zane's wings opened wider, he proceeded to flap his wings, the flapping movement sent firing hundreds of dark, flaming missiles, which rained down on both Fairy Tail mages.

Natsu just stood there, immobile, crap there is no time do dodge!

Gray bent over, placing his hands on the ground, "Ice Make..." The fire missiles collided with the ground, making hundreds of small explosion all long the battlefield. Smoke, dust and debris flying everywhere.

Zane waited for the smoke to clear to see the results of his attack. With the smell of smoke, dust, and fire, even his own sensitive nose couldn't smell a thing.

The smoke finally cleared, revealing a huge, curved wall of ice that Gray had managed to cast just seconds before they were hit. But this move took his toll, Gray was on his knees, panting heavily, the wall had required a lot of magic to cast.

Zane just looked at them from above. Casting a small smile, "you guys are simply amazing. No matter what I throw at you, you stand up."

"This is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizards." Replied Natsu, showing great pride in it.

"Anyways, I think I am done with you guys."

"What? Why, you realized you can't win?" Asked Natsu.

"Not at all," replied the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. "I am simply bored. Look at him," Zane pointed at Gray and said "He can barely keep up. This is no longer fun."

"Why you..." Natsu was frustrated, all throughout the battle Zane had been acting like this was all a game.

"Wait." Gray finally stood up. "Before you go, I want to ask you something. You said the power of the Dark Dragon flew through your veins. Were you referring to Acnologia?"

Zane opened his eyes widely, angry and shocked by Gray's question. His pale skin turned red from searing rage. His hands clenched into fists, he clenched them with so much pressure his sharp nails dug deep into his skin and he began to bleed. "What did you say?" Zane spoke in a low, sinister tone. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zane dove directly at Gray at an incredible speed, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him in a near-by, dead tree.

"Gray." Yelled Natsu, he barely saw Zane passing by him and attacking Gray.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that comment." Zane's face was full of hatred and an immense fury.

Gray was caught completely off guard, he could see the slayer's face was just inches from his own. He was being choked, and couldn't free himself, damn, what it's happening, I can't use my magic. Gray tried to push the hand from his neck, but the slayer had engulfed it in flames, and was burning his neck too.

"That monster that you mentioned is not my dad!" His words sounded both insulted and hurt. "Acnologia has brought me nothing but misery and despair." He tightened his grip on Gray's neck, "I'll make you pay for that Fullbuster. Let's see how that body of yours looks without its head." With his sharp nails ready and ablaze Zane was preparing to cut Gray's head from the rest of his body. "Now Fullbuster, DIE!"

He thrusted his hand directly for his enemy's neck, but just as was about to reach he was stopped. "What?" Zane turned his head around, and saw Natsu's hand, covered in flames and lightning, had stopped him.

"If anyone is going to kick the stripper's ass it is going to be me." He punched Zane right in the middle of his face and sent him flying. Natsu turned his attention to his wounded nakama. "Are you alright Gray?"

Gray as coughing, trying to bring some air to his lungs. "Yes...the son of a gun nearly cut my head off." Gray took a look at Natsu's fists and said "It's been awhile seen I've seen you use that."

"I think it was about time I used it." Natsu smiled, "I am all fired up!"

Zane was recovering from that punch - his nose bleeding- and the surprise of how strong it was. "W-what was that? That wasn't a regular fire punch, it was far stronger." He looked at Natsu, who proceeded to look back at him.

"I am not done with you." Natsu started to summon as much magic power as he could. "Light Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu was cloaked in both lightning and fire. With his Lightning Flame mode activated he charged at at the enemy slayer.

"Lightning Flame mod-" He was unable to finish because Natsu punched him in the face again.

"Ahh. Eat this!" Natsu kept delivering punch, after punch, after punch. Zane unable to dodge his punches this time.

What is this frightening power? I've never experienced something like this before. I wasn't expecting he could use another element besides fire.. Zane couldn't process what was happening. And yet Natsu didn't give him any opportunity. With deep anger painted on his face, Natsu did not relent on his attacks. T-this power...I can't compete, it's too much. It...it feels like a dragon!

"Give up!" Natsu shouted, throwing a flaming fist at his enemy.

No! This isn't a dragon! Not even close. Zane finally snapped out of that moment of weakness, and was able to block Natsu's punch, then proceeded to kick him on his chest, pushing Natsu back. "I told you, fire doesn't work on me-AHHHHH!" A sudden bolt of lightning struck him from above, it came as a complete surprise. "What, happened?" The lightning strike numbed his body, he couldn't move, or even dodge.

"Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art," Natsu's right fist lit in flames, while his left fist was wrapped in lightning, "Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!" He swung his arms around, creating a massive vortex of fire and lightning. He threw the attack at the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer pushing him away with tremendous force.

Zane tried to block it by covering his body in dark flames, but it did not work. The attack was too strong for him.

Zane tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't allow it, he could only stay on his knees. His clothes were in tatters, his face covered in blood. He was panting heavily, "...such...ridiculous power. How?"

"You can still breath?" Asked the pink hair slayer. "Well then, I'll finish you now."

"Wait Natsu," Gray stopped Natsu from attacking. "Let me finish him, I want to pay him for biting me, and for trying to chop my head off."

"Hmph, ok." Natsu simply smiled.

Gray ran towards his opponent, and in a matter of seconds he was inches away from Zane. "Ice Make: Swift Dagger!" Gray slashed Zane on the shoulder of with an ice dagger. Zane's shoulder was frozen.

Disgusting. Being wounded by ice.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales Zane. The ice attack caused great damage to Zane, further infuriating the humiliated slayer.

But Gray was far from done, despite his magic reserves dwindling.

Zane tried to stand up, but he noticed his knees were frozen to the ground. "Crap. When did he do this?" Zane could only look as Gray charged, "I don't need to move to do this!" He shot dark flames at Gray.

Gray dodged all of the attacks thrown at him.

"Bastard! Making a mockery of my attacks? Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Gray placed his hands in front of him, and simply ran through the flames. Zane's eyes opened wide in surprise. "What? He is pushing my flames away. Ba-bakana!"

Gray appeared just inches from the slayer's face and said, "Not so hot anymore?" Gray generated two massive ice swords. "Ice Bringer!" He rapidly moved them forward in an X motion, slashing his opponent. The attack sent Zane flying over by several yards, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"'Not so hot anymore' huh?" Mocked Natsu.

Gray simply turned to face Natsu, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't get cocky now," but Natsu simply smiled and replied too with a thumbs up.

Natsu grabbed Zane from his shirt's collar. "Now, explain to us, why did you attacked us? What were expecting to gain?"

"And who are you?" Followed Gray.

A sinister smile appeared on Zane's face. His whole body was engulfed in flames. Natsu quickly let go before his hand was burned. "He is trying to escape." Natsu activated his Lightning Flame mode again.

"Escape? Not at all, I am simply trying to gain some distance. Both of you are too close." The slayer's flames merged together on the other side of the battlefield. "Since you guys gave me such a good time, I'll tell you something about myself. Like I said, I am Zane Darkfang, the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, and no Fullbuster, Acnologia is certainly not my father. That monster is the reason for all of my miseries. My Dragon's name is Darakina, the Dark Flame Dragon. He is a magnificent dragon, wings as dark as the night sky. Scales stronger than diamond and smooth as marble, and claws sharper than obsidian."

"So, why were you trying to kill us?" Asked Salamander.

"Kill you? No, that was never my intention."

Gray was baffled by that answer. "You nearly chopped my head off! And all of your attacks were strong enough to kill us."

"I am a Dragon Slayer, if I am going to fight strong opponents, I go with all my might." Zane's look, changed from that of a fierce enemy to a look that showed calmness and sincerity. Then he smiled, it was small and warm, as if wanting to saying the fierce battle between them never happened. "Besides, it would have been an insult to fight my two favorite wizards, the Fairy Tail mages that I so respect and admire, with anything less than my full power."

"Oh, so now we are now your favorite wizards." Gray wasn't going to believe that bull, the moment where he nearly lost his head was all too real. He wasn't about to swallow what appeared to be a lie. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"You don't have to believe me. But it is the honest truth, you can say I look up to you." His smile disappeared, he sighed, "But I think it is time to end this. The whole battlefield is covered in my flames, and that is what I need to finish this battle."

He took a deep breath. Zane opened his mouth, a small, dark ball started to form. All the flames from the field were moving towards that point, making the ball bigger and bigger. It grew until it was the size of a house. All the magic I have left will go to my strongest attack. The massive fire small started to shrink, it shrunk until it was no bigger than a beach ball, but its density was enormous, for something so small to hold so much mass. It was a small, incredibly dense, plasma-like ball of flames.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned to face Gray. "What?"

"You are going to have to use your strongest attack. I don't have enough magic left, I can only create an ice shield to protect us from the explosion." Gray started to cast his spell. "Don't be fooled, that fireball might look small, but I can see it is incredibly dense. Use everything you have!"

"Understood." Natsu started to absorb fire and lightning, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fired a massive, sparkling blast of fire and lightning.

"Ice-make: Ice Shield." An ice shield appeared in front of Natsu and Gray.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Infernal Final Nova!" He shot his fireball, moving at an incredible speed. Both attacks collided, as soon as they collided the overpowered moves exploded, creating a massive mushroom cloud. The power of the explosion made the earth tremble.

* * *

The shock wave created from the explosion could be felt all the way to Magnolia, even on the guild. Everything inside of the it started to shake furiously.

"What is happening?" Asked Wendy.

"Is it an earthquake?" Followed Lucy, while trying to cover herself from any debris that might fall.

All of the members went outside to take a look. What they saw was a huge mushroom cloud far in the distance, on the outskirts of the town. Erza looked at Master Makarov. "Master, is this-"

But before Erza could finish the master spoke. "Yes, it's Natsu's magic, but I can sense another magic, just as strong." The master stroked his moustache. "Hmm, I don't like this feeling."

"This could be just another fight between Natsu and Gray." Said Erza, but she didn't believed the words coming from her mouth.

"No, I don't think those two would go this far." The tremors created by the explosion finally stopped. "Mira, Erza, could you go and check please, if it is those two idiots fighting, please bring them so they can be properly punished." Said the small guild master.

"Yes, Master." Said the two strongest Fairy Tail women in unison.

* * *

The explosion was finally dispersing, revealing all three combatants still in one piece. Zane gave a confident smile. "Thank you Fairy Tail wizards, I haven't had this much fun in a while. I truly have every motive to respect and admire you both." A little bit of sadness appeared on his face. "But I have to take my leave now." Zane engulfed himself in flames and vanished.

Neither Natsu or Gray had any power left to pursue him. "Damn it, he...fled I...don't have any power left." Natsu was breathing heavily, the roar consumed all the remaining magic in his body. Without any energy left, Natsu fainted.

"Flame-bra..." Gray too, without any magic left, fainted.

Not long after the fight was over.

"Gray! Natsu!" Erza called them. Both Erza and Mira had arrived at the battlefield.

"Oh God." Expressed Mira, covering her mouth in shock. "Please tell me they are ok?"

Erza checked both mages. Still breathing. "They are alive but in rough shape. This place looks like a battlefield, and a tough one if it left them in such a pathetic shape." Erza looked at her surroundings. "But I don't see anyone else here. The enemy must have fled."

"Whatever happened isn't important now, we should hurry and take them to the guild." Said the Take Over mage.

Both Mira and Erza each grab one of the unconscious mages, and proceed to go to the guild.

* * *

After flying for several miles from the battlefield, Zane landed in a forest and walked to the entrance of a cave. He limped, his body still aching from the fight. "When was the last time I was beat up this badly? It was rather foolish of me taking on both of them."

"Master!" A voice screamed with happiness. "You are back." Out of the cave came flying an Exceed, his fur was golden bright, with a white nose, and the tip of his ears were crimson red.

"Hi, Atticus." The little Exceed flew to his master's arms. "And yes, I am back from my fight with the Fairy Tail wizards."

"Did you had fun?"

"Lots, they are as strong as I remember them. Sorry if you missed it."

"It's okay." The little Exceed just smiled. "I don't mind it, as long as I get to see your next fight."

"Rest assured, you will." Zane put the little neko to rest on the top of his head. "So, did you find him?"

"Aye, Master. He is not far from here. Will I get to see this fight?" Asked the little, eager Exceed.

"Yes, I promise you." Zane looked inside the cave and asked, "Did you prepared it?"

"Yes, I did it as you told me, only the fire is missing." Zane followed the Exceed deeper into the cave. "Here it is." Atticus pointed to what looked like a tube, but it was made of crystal. Inside of it was a sky blue liquid. The tube was on top of some dry, pieces of log.

"Don't worry about that."

Zane started to take his torn, dirty clothes off, and tossed them to the floor of the cave. He had a toned body, there were lightly carved abs on him; it showed he got that body from fights. But, the most striking feature of his body was a long scar, that ran from his chest, all the way down to his abs.

"Well, let me just turn on the fire, and it'll be ready." He inhaled, and shot some dark flames from his mouth to the logs, which quickly ignited. He go into the tube, but as soon as his injured body made contact with the liquid he hissed in pain, the liquid stung.

"How long until you heal?" Asked the curious Exceed.

"It should take an hour before I am completely healed, but I can't afford to wait that long. Half an hour is all I will do."

"Okay, I am hungry, I saw a lake while I flew here, I'll try to catch some fish." The Exceed summoned his wings, and quickly left the cave.

"Be here in half and hour, or I'll leave without you." Affirmed the Dragon Slayer.

"Aye, Master." Shouted the Exceed as he flew away.

Zane started to recall what just happened, his fight with Natsu and Gray. "What monstrous power that was, I've never experienced anything like that." Zane looked at his right hand, it was trembling. "Why am I shaking? Am I scared?"

Zane remembered how he had been completely dominated by Natsu. T-this power...I can't compete, it's too much. It...it feels like a dragon!

"Feels like a dragon? What was I thinking. Doesn't even compare. I've seen what a true dragon can do, the destruction it can bring."

Zane had a flashback from long ago, he saw his younger self on his knees, crying, screaming. He saw a crater where his village used to be. And up in the sky, a dragon. A dragon with pitch black wings, flying away from the scene. The flashback was making him cry as he remembered such painful memories, but he quickly covered his teary eye.

"Damn you, I'll get you one day. I promise you that. I will kill you, Acnologia!"

* * *

Erza and Mira brought Gray and Natsu back the guild, both of them still unconscious.

"What happened to them?" Asked the guild master.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but we found them like this." Answered Erza.

Everybody in the guild was astonished after seeing two of the strongest members in such a sad state.

"Gray-sama!" Cried Juvia.

"Natsu-nii!" Followed Romeo.

"Take them upstairs," Master Makarov turned to Wendy, "Wendy go with them, they are going to need your healing abilities."

"Yes, master." Said the Sky Dragon Slayer.

A couple of hours passed and Wendy finished healing Natsu and Gray.

"Wake up Gray. Wake up." Shouted Erza.

"Umm...what? What happened? Why does my chest feel so heavy?" Gray looked and saw Juvia laying on top of his chest. "Ahhhhh! Juvia get off of me!"

"Gray-sama." Cried Juvia, "Juvia has been so worried for you. Juvia's heart nearly broke when she saw you like that. Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama forever."

"Please Juvia, get off of me, I can't...breath." Juvia, reluctantly moved away from Gray. He tried to stand up but he couldn't move his legs, "what the-? I can't move my legs," he removed the bed sheet covering the bottom part of his body, and saw bandages wrapped all around his body, "I look like a freakin mummy."

"Juvia made sure to take good care of you. She checked all of Gray-sama's body." She said with a lustful look on her face.

"Ah...thanks Juvia," said Gray with a nervous tone. Gray was trying to free his legs from the excessive bandages wrapped around them. "Hey, where is the flame-brain?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago." Lucy pointed at the bed next to them, and there was Natsu wide awake, eating something Mira made for him.

Master Makarov cleared his throat and said, "Gray, Natsu, tells us what happened. How and why did you ended up in this condition?"

"We fought someone incredibly strong." Answered Gray.

"Who?" Asked Erza.

"A Dragon Slayer." Answered Natsu. "We fought a Dragon Slayer."

"The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer," Gray followed up.

Everybody's faces were in shock and disbelief.

"A Dragon Slayer?" Asked a sadden Wendy, hearing that a fellow slayer attacked her friends.

"What do you mean a Dark Flame Dragon Slayer?"

Everybody turned to face Natsu. "He used fire magic, but his flames were dark, my fire was useless against that. I couldn't eat his flames, while he could eat mine with no problem."

"He was a boy, but he was two steps ahead of us." Gray complained. It anger him to admit that. "I mean, the guy was strong, we barely survive. We lost."

"I-I could have defeated him." Natsu shouted.

"Natsu." Gray screamed.

Natsu just turned to face Gray, without bothering to ask, Natsu knew what Gray's look said: "we lost Natsu, we lost."

"Dammit." In a feat of rage Natsu punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"Calm down Natsu, I am sure you could have won." Happy tried to cheer him up.

Natsu looked at Happy and tried to force a smile, "Thanks Happy, but as much as I hate to say it, Gray is right."

"We barely survived thanks to Natsu's Lightning Flame Mode." Said Gray.

Natsu had a sad look on his face. "Yeah, but that wasn't enough to beat him."

"Hmm..." Pondered Master Makarov while he stroked his mustache. "Did he said why he was attacking you, any motives or reasons?"

"He said his target was Natsu."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "And he also said he wanted to prove he was the better slayer. Better than all the other Dragon Slayer."

Wendy sat besides Natsu. "So he wants to fight other slayers to prove himself?"

"Interesting," said the guild master. "Maybe a grudge."

"We should warn the other slayers of the team." Erza pointed out.

Makarov agreed. "Yes, I shall tell Laxus-"

"No need gramps." Everybody in the room turned their attention to the door of. "I heard everything. Honestly, I would have never expected you two to be defeated." Laxus said with a mocking expression.

"Baka!" Both Gray and Natsu insulted in unison.

"We should inform Gajeel as soon as possible."

"He is on a mission with Pantherlily, but I think he took a small lacrima with him." Said Mira.

"Good, let's communicate with him now." Ordered Makarov.

* * *

"Well, that is what happened," Master Makarov was communicating with Gajeel via lacrima. "Please, be careful, Gajeel."

"Che! Just because Salamander got his ass kicked doesn't mean the same will happen to me."

"What? Hey Gajeel come here and say that to my face." Natsu shouted through the lacrima.

"Salamander, in that sad state you are, you wouldn't be much of a challenge." Said Gajeel mockingly.

"Please Gajeel-san, be careful." Pleaded Wendy.

"Fine, fine. I'll be careful, but I am close to the town, so nobody should worry. Bye." Gajeel placed the small lacrima in his pocket. "So..." Gajeel turned his attention to what was in front of him. "You the one who kicked Salamander's and Fullbuster's asses?"

"Zane Darkfang, the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. It's an honor to meet you Gajeel Redfox," Zane gave a proud smile. "And yes that was me."

"Just because you beat Salamander and the Ice Wizard, don't be expecting the same results."

Zane simply smiled, "I love that confidence. I hope your bite is as strong as your bark, Gajeel-san."

A little, furry head popped out from the backside of Zane's coat, it was the little blonde Exceed. "So master, is this the person you told me about. The slayer you want to fight?"

"Yes," nodded Zane. "This is the Iron Dragon Slayer. He is the one that defeated Rouge from Sabertooth."

"Hello." Atticus gasped when he saw Pantherlily. "Look. He has an Exceed too. Hi, what's your name?"

Atticus just waved to Pantherlily in excitement. "My name is Pantherlily...but I guess you can call me Lily."

"Hi Lily, my name is Atticus. I heard you can transform and get bigger and actually fight, is it true?"

"Y-yes."

"Cool." Shouted the blonde Exceed, "I can't do that, but that's okay. I hope you are strong enough to entertain my master."

Zane decided to cut the chat between the two Exceeds. "If you two have finished introducing each other, I have some business to do with Gajeel."

"Hmph, enough with the chat Lily." Said the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I want to see how strong this guy is. If you wanna be my backup fine, but he is mine."

"Atticus, see those trees over?" Zane pointed at some trees just on the other side of the lake, "I want you to go there, you should be safe. Plus. you'll have a nice view too."

"Aye, Master." The neko summoned his wings and flew from Zane's shoulder to the trees. "I think this branch is high enough and clear enough for me to see. And big enough for me to eat."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Zane placed both of his hands close together, and started to create a ball of his dark flames.

Gajeel got into battle mode, ready to receive the attack. Zane noticed Gajeel's sudden, defensive reaction with a little bit of surprise. "Oh don't worry, this isn't for you." With the ball of flames in his hand, he tossed it to where Atticus was resting.

Lily's eyes opened wide in terror. "What are you doing? Isn't he your friend? Why are you attacking him?"

Zane was baffled by such an accusation. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt my only friend. It is precisely that I don't want him injured that I did this." He pointed at the area where Atticus was resting. "My flames will keep him protected, they will act as a shield. No attack, or foe will, get through unless I want it. It is an incentive for me, to be able to go all out without worrying about him."

"Whatever will make you have your full attention in our fight." Gajeel's arm turned into an iron blade. "Let's go Lily." Both he and Lily charged at Zane.

Zane sighed. "Does every Fairy Tail wizard just recklessly charge? It doesn't matter now, as long as I get to have to fun!" He smiled sinisterly. "Now Gajeel, will you make this entertaining, or..."

**I hope you like this chapter. Please rate, leave a comment, review or feedback. They are appreciated**


	3. Chapter III: Nightmares and Dreams

**Chapter III**: _Nightmares and Memories_

The battlefield was in complete ruins. Dark flames were scattered throughout the entire area, while large iron spikes violated the ground; trees were unrooted, the field covered in craters, mounds left in tatters. At the center of it were Zane and Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was on his knees, covered in wounds from head to toes, and panting heavily, he looked exhausted. Grabbing him by the neck was Zane, he was also injured, some scratches on his face, and his clothes were ruined, but compared to Gajeel he was in good condition. And he smiled with a satisfied look.

A few yards away from them was Lily, he was still in his battle form but in no condition to fight. He was laying on the ground, unable to even stand, his body covered in injuries. "...wh-what a monster." Lily could barely speak.

"D-damn…you…" Said an exhausted Gajeel.

"Hmm?" Zane tightened his grip on Gajeel's neck and lifted him up, close to him. "What a sad image, I expected more from the Iron Dragon Slayer. You, who was one of the strongest members of Phantom Lord, the one who defeated Rouge from Sabertooth. How pathetic."

"Why you!" Gajeel transformed his right arm into a steel club, swinging it at his opponent.

Zane effortlessly stopped it with his dark flame-coated hand.

"Too pathetic. Dark Flame Dragon's Piercing Claw!" With his leg clocked in flames, he gave a powerful blow to Gajeel right in the chest.

"GAJEEL!" Lily saw as the strike thrusted his partner backwards for several yards. I can barely stand up.

"Oh well, seems that is all you can do. Disappointing, but it doesn't matter, I got want I needed." Zane started to pull out an iron spike impaled on his right shoulder. "Ah, much better. Had I failed to protect myself it would have gone right through, breaking my bones."

Gajeel started to speak with great difficulty, "what…are you…planning on doing with it?"

"Eat it of course."

"What?" Gajeel was astounded. How can he eat iron, when he isn't an Iron Dragon Slayer? "How exactly can you do that?"

"Easy, I can eat any type of Dragon Slaying magic, and practically any other type of normal magic." Zane answered with a confident tone. "I don't have to nullify my magic and create an empty vessel. I can simply eat it."

"That's impossible."

"Oh, it is quite possible." Replied Zane. "A special perk of being raised and trained by Darakina." _A perk that came at a very high price for me._

Gajeel stood up on his knees, unable to completely stand up. "Okay, let's say that what you are saying is true. Can you bite metal? And, can you actually chew it?"

Zane confident face suddenly changed into one of surprise, "I can't do that. Well damn, my teeth aren't strong enough for that." He sighed in frustration and facepalmed himself. "What an idiot, should've just eaten your dragon roar."

"And this idiot beat me?"

"Oh wait, I can do this!" Zane extended his arm and opened his hand revealing the iron spike.

Flames engulfed the spike, heating so much it started to melt. He smiled, "I can't bite solid metal, but I can melt it and eat it like that." He opened his mouth and with the help of his hand, he let the liquefied metal dripped down his throat.

Gajeel just stood there, speechless, seeing how the enemy slayer gulped the piece of liquid metal.

Zane finished swallowing the liquid metal, the he wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He started to smile and pat his stomach, as if to show he ate a tasty and fulfilling meal. "That was actually pretty tasty, wouldn't mind having some more."

Gajeel readied himself for any attack.

Zane noticed the reaction. "Oh don't worry, I'm not greedy. Now let see what I can do." He placed his right hand just a few inches from his face, he then started to concentrate. His hand started to shine, surrounding itself in magic. In an instant his hand turned into a big, metal claw.

"His hand." Lily spoke. "It turned into metal, just like Gajeel."

"Ba-bakana!" The Iron Dragon Slayer was in complete shock, seeing someone else ,besides him, use Iron Slaying magic. "How is this possible? What kind of a monster are you?"

"I am not a monster, so if I were you, I would refrain from calling me that. I'm the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer!" The slayer was just being cocky. "I would love to try my new powers on you, but you are obviously in no condition. That would be rather boring for me." His hand was transformed back to its original form. "Thanks for the fight. I'm outta here."

"Master!" Shouted the little blond Exceed. He flew from the tree he was resting and landed on Zane's head. "Hey Master, are you done?"

"Unfortunately little guy. He wasn't what I expected." There was a tone of disappointment in Zane's voice. "He is weaker than Salamander. And the Exceed isn't as tough as he looks."

"Oh..." Pouted Atticus. "Oh well, at least you seemed to have fun. Your fight was awesome!" The Exceed started to cheer and jump on top of the slayer's head. "You were all over the place. You were like 'roar' and...and boom, pow, flying up and down. I haven't seen you fight like that in a long time."

"Hey, hey Atticus, calm down, you are going to give me a headache." The flying neko stopped and rested once again on the slayer's head.

Zane simply turned his back on the Fairy wizards and walked away. "Had he cloaked his iron with shadows, like Natsu did with lightning, this might have been more interesting."

"Giving me your back! Who the hell do you think you are?" Gajeel stood up, with the last of his magic he shot a dragon roar.

"Oh, let me quickly say bye to the Lily guy." Atticus summoned his wings and hover from Zane's head. "Bye Lily. I hope we…meet…" Atticus' eyes widened in horror as he saw the dragon roar being shot towards him. "M-ma...master…" was all he could whisper.

"Move you stupid neko." Gajeel never intended to attack the Exceed, but it was too late for him to stop his roar.

"ATTICUS!" Zane ran to Atticus with lightning speed, he grabbed Atticus and placed him close to his chest, tightly covering him with his body. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" Zane's roar stopped Gajeel's, even though it was just a few inches away from his body.

As soon as both attacks collided they exploded, but the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer covered the area of his body protecting Atticus with dark flames to safeguard him.

Zane took a look at Atticus, to make sure he was fine. "Are you unharmed, Atticus?"

Atticus was crying, and shaking, but he answered, "yes master. I…I'm ok."

"Oh god, that's great. I stopped it just in the nick of time." He sighed in relief as he saw his little friend unscathed. "Atticus, remember that I will always protect you. I will never let any harm come to you."

"I know master." Sniffed the Exceed. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he started to cry.

"It's okay little buddy, everything is okay." Zane hugged him tightly, with a smile on his face. He was relieved knowing he was able to protect his only friend.

But that smile was short lived, as soon as he took a looked at Gajeel, the person that nearly harmed his nakama, his visage changed to that of deep anger and hatred. "I'll make you pay for that Gajeel! You'll pay! Dark Flame Dragon's Meteor Fist!"

Using his fist, he launched a massive ball of hot, searing dark flames at Gajeel. But the Iron Dragon Slayer was in no condition to dodge.

"Crap. I can't move." Gajeel closed his eyes, ready to take the hit.

"Gajeel!" But just as Gajeel accepted his faith, Pantherlily came to his rescue by pushing him aside. Both barely managing to evade the attack.

"Hmph… Let's go Atticus, I have no intention of wasting any more magic on these guys. And I think you just earned a nice rest and the biggest fish you can eat"

"Aye, Master." Said Atticus. "Do you want me to fly us back to our place.?"

"That won't be necessary," Zane answered. "I'll do the flying this time." Massive, dark wings sprouted from his back, and no sooner did they started to flap, lifting both of them.

"Goodbye Iron Dragon Slayer. Too bad our meeting had to end in such a sour note." And with that Zane and Atticus disappeared into the bright sky.

With what remained of his strength, Lily picked up his partner. "let's go Gajeel, we need to get back to the Guild."

"Oh god, it's night already. Why isn't Gajeel here?" Levy was worried sick. She walked around the door, back and forth, waiting for her beloved Gajeel to enter through that door.

"Don't worry Levy, I am sure he is fine." Lucy tried to comfort Levy, but it looked like she wasn't having much success.

"What if he is in trouble? I'm going to look for him."

"You will be doing no such thing!" Yelled Master Makarov.

"But, maybe he encountered the slayer and needs help." Levy was trying any excuse to convince the Master to let her go.

"With even more reason." Followed up the Wizard Saint. "If Gajeel is fighting him, and you go to help him, what exactly are you planning on doing? This Dark Flame Dragon Slayer was able to take on both Natsu and Gray. I do not think there will be much you could do."

Levy just dropped to the floor sobbing. It made her sick to her stomach knowing she couldn't just go recklessly and help Gajeel. But what the Master said was true, she would be more of a burden to Gajeel.

"Don't cry Levy." Lucy hugged her friend, trying her best to cheer her up. "I'm sure there is something we can do. Maybe a search party?"

"I agree with that." Said Erza. "I think that would be our best option. With enough strength we could even assist Gajeel."

"Hmm…" Makarov stroked his mustache while he pondered that idea. "Yes, I think a search party would be a good idea."

"It's decided then, we'll go help find the stupid iron breath." Screamed Natsu.

"And we might have some payback too." Followed Gray.

Both Dragneel and Fullbuster ran to the door but just a few feet from it a giant hand crushed them both, stopping them in their tracks.

It was the Master's giant hand that stopped them. "You two idiots will be staying here. I want you to heal your wounds before leaving this guild."

"Yeah, you are truly showing it Gramps, by crushing our bodies." Said Natsu, trying to escape the Master's giant hand.

"Very well then. The search party will be composed of the following members: Erza, Elfman, Levy, Lucy and…"

Just as the Master was going to finish, the door of the Guild opened. Levy noticed it was Gajeel, but instead of smiling, her face was in shock when she saw Lily dragging the body of her loved one completely injured. Exhausted and in pain, they both dropped to the floor of the guild. As soon as Lily's body touched the ground, his body went to its normal, petite self.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted with all of her strength. She immediately ran to hug him.

Everybody in the guild was astonished. Another one of their members, another one of their nakama, was attacked.

"What happened?" Asked the Master.

"We…were attacked by the slayer. The one you warned us about." Responded Pantherlily.

"WHAT?!" Both Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.

"That bastard." Cursed Gray, "Why does he keep attacking us?"

Natsu had a fiery look in his eyes, full of anger and frustration. "I won't forgive him for attacking Fairy Tail!"

"We need to go after him and stop him." Suggested Elfman. "That is the manliest thing to do."

"Yes, I agree. But we can't do it now. It is night, and we don't know where or how to find him. We don't have any leads." The Guild Master realized that without a plan, it would be a pointless search. "We will wait until tomorrow morning. For now, let's rest. Wendy, could you please tend to Gajeel's and Lily's wounds."

"Yes Master." Without hesitation Wendy started to heal them both.

"Please, someone help me!" A little boy screamed his lungs out, trying to find someone that could possibly help him. He was running as fast and far as he could, but his little legs could only take him so far.

The little boy was the child version of Zane. He was having a nightmare; everything around him was shrouded in darkness. He turned to face what was after him. It was a massive dragon, with black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings.

Acnologia!

When Zane saw exactly what was after him, he started to cry harder and run faster, as fast as his little feet would allow it. But it was to no avail, Acnologia was catching up, or in fact, it was just toying with him, like a predator toys with its prey.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" Cried the little boy. "Somebody…please…help me…" Not paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped. He no longer had any strength, or desire, to stand up.

He lifted his head up, tears rolling down his face. But what he saw made him stop crying. There were two people in front of him, a man and a woman. A tall man, with spiky white hair, and brown eyes, an adult version of Zane. Next to him a young woman, with long, silky, golden hair, crimson eyes, and pearly white skin.

"Mama. Papa. Are you here to save me?" Asked an elated Zane.

"Of course, son." Responded the dad.

"We will always be there to help you." Said the mom.

Both of them stretched their arms towards him, and he also stretched his small arm. But before they could reach and touch, they were engulfed in flames. Zane was horrified, seeing his parents in flames, and he couldn't do anything to help them.

It didn't last, both of them were being eaten away, vanishing. "Please, don't leave me…" He did nothing but stare, until they finally disappeared. "I…I just don't want to be alone." Not being able to handle the torture, he closed his eyes. He sobbed and sobbed, just wanting this nightmare to be over.

He finally opened his eyes, only to see he was no longer in the same area. This time he was standing up, inside a giant crater. "No, not here please. I don't want to be here!" He fell to his knees, looked up at the sky and saw the source of his nightmares.

Acnologia was preparing his dragon roar, ready to launch it at Zane.

"Please, I don't…I don't want to die!"

The evil dragon fired his massive roar at his prey. Little Zane was petrified, too scared to move. He could only watch as the attack moved ever so close to him.

The only thing little Zane could do was scream in terror. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AH!" Zane woke up from his terrifying nightmare. He was panting heavily, sweating, and even crying. "That nightmare again. Always the same one."

Zane looked around, only to notice his flames running amok all over the cave. They were burning intensely, and were extremely hot.

"Atticus!" He searched for his little neko friend, but he was soundly asleep. Without harm. He sighed in relief. "What a heavy sleeper." He closed his eyes and concentrated, forcing the flames to diminish in size. "I'm the one in control. These flames are my will. I rule over them!" The flames subsided.

"I keep having that nightmare over and over again." He took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Ever since I arrived at this town, the nightmares have intensified. Why? Is it the encounter with other Dragon Slayers? Whatever the reason, it's driving me insane."

He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to catch some more sleep. Sleep avoided him, drifting instead into visions of the past.

A younger version of Zane, 11 or 12 - after his dragon parent left him - walked in the middle of a town, his face staring directly at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. But the people of the town were thinking otherwise, they stared at him with disgust and hate.

"How dare he step a foot in our peaceful town." Whispered on villager.

"What is that demon doing here?" Asked another.

"The Flame Demon!"

"Is he going to burn down our village too?"

"Get out of here!" The villagers started to shout at him, telling him to leave, calling him names and obscenities.

The young slayer ignored them. Instead, he walked to a food market, he pulled some money out of his pocket and said, "excuse me, what can buy to eat for this much?"

The vendor looked at him. "Well kid for that much you can..." He took a second look at the young slayer in front of him. "Nothing, get out of here, we don't sell to someone like you. Beat it punk!"

The young slayer just stood there, speechless by the way he was being treated.

"Are you deaf?" The vendor asked furiously. He grabbed a big cane and started to threateningly wave it. "Get out of here or I'll beat you with this!"

Terrified, Zane slowly moved back, not wanting to find out if the vendor was actually going to do it.

Irritated, the vendor got close to him while waving his cane, ready to strike.

The rest of the villages started to surround the young slayer, screaming, insulting. Some of them even had sticks, stones and other objects ready to throw at him.

"We want you to get out of our village, or we'll force you."

The only thing Zane could do was gaze at the ground in fear. "Please, I just wanted to buy something to eat…don't hurt me, please."

"Liar! You are going to burn our village like you've done to others before. But we won't let that happen." The vendor swinged his cane with all of his might and struck a direct hit to the young slayer's face.

The villagers followed suit, they all started to throw what they had at hand and anything else.

Young Zane stood there, taking it all. "Damn you, you brat. Get out!" The vendor continue to strike over, and over, and over again.

Zane's face was getting red, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. "…stop it…" he whispered. "stop it…stop it…stop it." He continued to repeat it, each time louder and louder. "STOP IT! Stop hurting me!"

In a flash, he stopped the vendor from striking him by grabbing his cane. "I told you to stop it." Zane's face and mood completely changed, his eyes we no longer of a frightened little boy, but of an angry beast ready to fight back.

As is by instinct, the dark flames appeared without being summoned but they quickly engulfed him to shield him. "Now I'm going to hurt you."

He set the cane on fire but did not stop there. His attacker's arm was caught up in flames. The man tried desperately to to put them out, but it didn't work. Soon his entire body was ablaze. The body collapsed to the floor, lifeless.

The villagers were horrified, they just saw one of their own be burn alive. None of them realized what they just did, but it was too late anyways. They will all learn why he was nicknamed the "Flame Demon".

Zane turned his attention to the rest of the villagers, he had a sinister smile on his face. This wasn't the same frightened boy getting attacked from a few minutes ago. No. This was something that was about to enjoy the carnage that was to follow.

"He-he, now you'll be the ones getting hurt."

The moment those word finished coming out of his mouth, the villagers scattered in terror.

He crawled and got on all fours. His eyes no longer showed humanity but simple, animalistic bloodlust. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

His roar incinerated all of the villagers in the roar's direction, and everything else. No mercy was shown.

In just a matter of minutes the entire village, and its inhabitants, was nothing but a burnt pile of ashes.

And the young slayer just stood there, in the middle of what was once a throbbing village. He was crying, those tears represented sadness and regret, but his eyes showed not even the slightest remorse, nothing but a complete lack of sympathy.

Once again, Zane woke up from his dream. But unlike the first time, this time he was more relaxed, albeit shaken. "A nightmare, followed by memories of the past." He uncovered himself and stood up, "I need fresh air."

He walked outside of the cave, he then sat on a nearby rock. The moment he did that, he started to cry.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody. I was just a kid, and the only thing I wanted was to eat. What kind of monsters attack a kid?" His sobbing shifted to maniacal laughter. "He-he…but then again, what kind of a monster incinerates an entire village with all of its inhabitants?"

_It doesn't matter really. It's in the past now, and although I might never get peace of mind, I promised myself I would never hurt innocent people again._

"It's going to be morning soon." He stood up, and started to walk back into the cave. "Damn, I was having so much fun yesterday that I didn't realize I have nothing to eat. Well I guess I could…"

"Master?" The blond Exceed went outside, looking for his friend. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Master, what are you doing outside?"

"Good morning sleepy head. I just needed some fresh air." Replied the Dragon Slayer.

"Ooh, did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I had nightmares. But it's fine, nothing to worry about." The slayer picked up his neko companion. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Aye! I could eat a ton of fish." Exclaimed Atticus.

"Well that's good to hear. Why don't we go to the town of Magnolia and buy something to eat?"

"Sounds good. But, do you have money?" Asked the Exceed.

"Of course, you know I barely spend any money."

Atticus gave him a suspicious look. "Wait! I know what you are doing. You want to buy sweets don't ya. You want to spend all that money you have saved on chocolate, and cakes, and cookies and all of that stuff."

"He-he, you caught me. You know my sweet-tooth better than anybody." Zane just smiled, forgetting the torments from just a few minutes ago. "Let's get dressed before we go. Oh, and I think it would be better if we walked. There is no need to hurry, so let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Aye Master!"

Zane and Atticus had arrived in Magnolia. The slayer was walking down the streets of the town while Atticus, like always, resting on top of his master's head.

"Mmm, that was a good breakfast."

"You ate a lot, Master. You always eat a lot" Said the blond neko.

"Well I was hungry. Besides, this town really makes delicious food." All of a sudden, the slayer stopped walking. "That smell." His sensitive nose had caught a scent. He started to sniff to see what it was.

Atticus summoned his wings and lifted himself from the slayer's head. "What it is Master?"

"I recognize that smell!" The slayer's eyes grew wide with excitement, there was a cake shop a few blocks away. "It's chocolate cake!"

"Mas-" The slayer ran as fast as he could, not giving time for Atticus to react, "-ter? Oh dear, here we go again. If I don't stop him, he'll eat the whole shop."

Several minutes later, Atticus entered the store where Zane was eating. He was looking for him, which proved not to be a hard task. He just had to follow the loud chewing noises at the end of the shop.

"Thiph iph so gooph!"

"Masterrrr….wa?!" Atticus was speechless. He could see his master eating like an animal. Devouring everything on the table he was sitting on. "Master? Master?!"

Atticus was getting a little uncomfortable, everyone in the shop was staring at them in disgusts.

"I'm sorry Master, but you need to stop eating like a pig." Atticus, who was carrying a small basket, used said item to strike Zane on the head.

"Gah!" Zane cried in pain, "Atticus, what the hell? That hurt. What do you have inside that thing?" He was massaging the area where he was hit.

"Fish that I bought. Sorry Master, but you are attracting too much attention eating like that."

"Oh…" The slayer looked around, and saw that in fact everyone was staring at him. "I'm sorry folks, I tend to lose control whenever I eat sweets. Especially chocolate. I apologize for my uncivilized behavior."

"How many jewels did you spend?" Atticus looked at everything that was on the table. "That's a lot of food. You keep eating like that you'll get fat."

"You know as well as I do I can't get fat. I burn it all." Zane grabbed a piece of cake and took a bite. But his face changed, the taste of what he just bit was disgusting. So disgusting he fell from the chair. "Gah! What is this, it tastes horrible."

Atticus got closed and took a sniff, he might not have the nose of a Dragon Slayer but he still has the nose of a cat. "It smells like strawberries. Yep, it's an Ichigo cake."

Zane looked like he was about to puke. "I hate strawberry." He lifted himself up and cleaned himself. "Hey, do you have space in that basket. I don't like wasting food, so I want to take what I didn't ate."

Devour is more appropriate, thought the flying neko. "Aye, Master."

Both of them proceeded to put every bit of pastry inside the basket, and after left the cake shop.

"I haven't had such good chocolate cake in forever. This town knows excellent cuisine."

"If you keep eating like that, you'll leave the whole town without any food." Mocked the little Exceed.

Zane simply smiled at that remark. "He-he, it's my sweet tooth."

"More like sweet fangs."

Something caught Zane's attention, it was a magazine stand, fairly close to the pastry shop. He looked with curiosity, to see if he could find anything that would get his attention. And he did, it was a magazine from Sorcerer Magazine. He grabbed it and flipped the pages.

"What is it?" Asked the Exceed.

"Oh, this is Sorcerer Magazine." Answered the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. "They are very popular around the Kingdom. I haven't read one in quite a while."

He flipped through the pages until he saw something that he liked. The page was titled: "This Month's Sexiest Female Mage." And at the bottom of the title was a picture of Fairy Tail member Mirajane Strauss. She was doing a sexy pose with a rather small bikini.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised."

Tired of flying, Atticus decided to rest on his master's head. "Who is that?"

"This is one of Fairy Tail's strongest, Mira the Demon."

"She is pretty." Said Atticus.

"Oh yes she is. She is both gorgeous and sexy." Zane started to smile lustfully, "I wouldn't mind taking a deep bite into that hot body."

"Master, you can be such a hentai."

"Wait, what? I'm not a hentai, look at her." Zane pointed at the magazine. "She is hot!"

But Atticus didn't see it, maybe because he is a cat. "What else is there?"

"Hmm, let me see." Zane flipped to the next page. And he found what he was looking for.

The title of the page was: "This Month's Sexiest Male Mage." And below was a picture of Gray Fullbuster. Gray was shirtless - surprise, surprise - wearing only a pair of short shorts. Showing his toned upper body, and the Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest.

"Who's that?" Asked Atticus once again.

"That's Gray, the Ice Mage." Answered the slayer.

"The one you fought? Wait, isn't he the one you bit?"

"He-he, yeah." He was remembering that moment while licking his lips. "Believe me when I tell you that he tastes as good as he looks."

"Huh?" Atticus didn't understand. "You think he looks good?"

"Are you crazy, he is good looking. Sexy as hell!" Zane just stared at the magazine. "Just the type I like. Wouldn't mind biting him again."

"You like him?"

"I do. I've had a crush on him for-" Only now did he realized what he said.

"Oooh. You like him." Atticus was making fun of him.

"Wait! I…no. It's n-not like…I didn't mean-" Zane's face was red in embarrassment. He realized Atticus tricked him into confessing a secret. "Damm it Atticus, you tricked me."

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it." Atticus was laughing and laughing. He simply enjoyed the fact that his master confessed without even realizing it.

"Atticus let me explain-"

"No taking it back Master."

They both started arguing and talking over each other. Louder and louder each time.

"Ah, sir? Sir? SIR?!" The magazine stand owner was trying to get the attention of the dragon slayer. "Sir!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Zane.

"Um, are you going to buy that?" Asked the owner.

"Oh…um, yeah, I will." Zane took out some jewels from his pocket. "Here. And I apologize for shouting at you."

"It's okay sir." The owner took the money. "Have a nice day."

Zane and Atticus started to walk away. The Exceed still couldn't stop laughing. Zane could do nothing but sigh. I am never going to hear the end of this.

"I'll stop laughing now Master." And he promptly fulfilled that, except for the small chuckles that escaped his mouth. "But a guy huh? Didn't see that coming."

"Guys or girls, doesn't matter to me at all. What I like and how I feel, that is what matters."

"I understand Master. But I think it's kinda weird though." Said Atticus.

Zane quickly stopped walking, with a little bit of shock. But he tried to act nonchalant. "W-why? What makes you say that?"

"Because he is an ice wizard. And you control flames. You are both incompatible."

"Oh, haha, yeah." Zane sighed in relief. "Plus, I did try to kill him."

Zane resumed walking, and Atticus got more comfortable on top of his master's head.

"But it doesn't matter actually. I'm not looking for any relationship." The slayers face had changed. He was no longer embarrassed, instead his face showed determination. "I have but one goal in life."

Zane stopped at the edge of the town. Near the coast. Where Lake Scilliora linked with the sea.

"To kill Acnologia!"

Just an hour or so before the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer set a foot in town. The Fairy Tail wizards were making their plans to find, confront, defeat or capture the enemy slayer.

"So, is the plan clear to everyone?" Asked the guild master. "All of you need to be prepared. This slayer is obviously strong, we must be cautious."

"Gajeel, can you tell us anything else about him? Maybe something Natsu and Gray missed." The scarlet-haired swordswoman asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Not really. Just that he is someone that doesn't mess around. He fights with all of his strength head on. Even if his Exceed companion is with him."

"Exceed companion?" Yelled Makarov.

"Natsu and Gray didn't mention anything about an Exceed." Said Erza.

"Is because we never saw one." Said Natsu.

"Flame-brain is right. The slayer fought us all on his own." Added Gray.

"The little Exceed was completely confident on his Master's abilities." Said Lily. "I never saw even the smallest hint of doubt, even though he was fighting two against one."

"So there is another one of our kind." Said a surprised Happy. "I wonder if he likes fish?"

"Oh dear, this is not the time to be asking that." Said an annoyed Carla.

"Interesting information, but doesn't actually change our plan." The guild master was in front of all the wizards involved in the plan. "Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, you are still in no condition to move, much less fight. So you'll stay here, guarded by Mira and Wendy." Master Makarov pointed outside. "To the rest of you guys. Our plan is this: to go and hunt the slayer that attacked our guild members. Go to your selected sectors, look for him, and if possible capture him. Failure is not an option!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please rate, review or leave a comment. They are appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter IV: Fairies vs the Flame Demon

Zane gazed at the majestic sea, the sun's rays, the forest, and town, all being reflected by sea.

Atticus, as usual, laid on top of Zane's head. The little Exceed yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"You did wake up earlier than usual, plus you had a rather big breakfast. You get sleepy when you eat a lot."

"But you ate a lot, too, Master." Argued the Exceed.

"Yes, but I easily burn everything I eat. And due to my nightmares, I've gotten used to being up early."

The slayer's attention shifted for a brief moment.

"Atticus, why don't you head to our hideout and get some rest? I still have some business here."

"I think I will. Do you want me to leave you your cake? Or do I take it with me?"

"Take it." Answered the slayer. "I won't be needing it."

"Understood. I'll see ya later Master." Atticus summoned his wings and flies away.

Zane kept his gaze until his friend disappeared from his sight.

"I appreciate you letting my little friend get as far away from here as possible."

"My dispute is with you!"

It was Master Makarov. The Wizard Saint had been the first to find the slayer. And the saint was as furious as a parent could be.

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer turned to face the new adversary. "It is an honor and pleasure to meet you, Fairy Tail guild master."

Makarov was surprised by the young looks of the enemy of his guild. "He's just a kid." The master whispered to himself.

Those words did not escape the slayer's acute ears. "Kid? That's getting a little old now."

But being a kid was no reason to forget and forgive what he did to his children.. "You dared to harm my children! I don't care if you are kid or a man, those that dare to attack my children shall feel my wrath!" Makarov shrouded himself in bright, white aura.

Zane took a step back, Makarov's aura and magic were intimidating. "What monstrous power… I might be way in over my head here." He felt intimidated yet he couldn't help but smile eagerly. "But it doesn't matter. What kind of Dragon Slayer would I be if I run away from this fight?"

Makarov placed his hands close together. From between the space a light ball started to form. "Those who harm this parent's children will be punished!" The ball of magic became larger.

Zane gulped. "I know this magic."

"Fairy…"

"That's one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. If I'm hit by that it'll all be over for me." The slayer clapped his hands together. Dark flames started to envelop him.

_I'm sorry Darakina, I know you told me never to use this but I don't have another choice! _

"Curse of the Fire Goddess Amaterasu: Flames of the Netherworld!"

Zane slammed his hands on the floor. A flame circle formed around the guild master. Then a pentagram drew itself inside the circle; as soon as it appeared, the master was enveloped in flames.

His ball of light started to shrink and disappeared, so did the aura around his body.

"What is happening? My magic…is vanishing."

"That is the power of this spell." Zane informed Makarov. "It is a kind of forbidden magic that only a few fire dragons know, and I'm the only Dragon Slayer that can use it. What it does, well that is simple, the fire cast by the circle is devouring your magic. It will continue to do so until your body is emptied of magic, followed by death."

The master struggled to stand on his feet. His weakened body was nearly out of magic.

"Don't worry Master Makarov, I won't let that happen. You were about to use Fairy Law, that would have knocked me out. I can't allow that." With one swing of his arm the slayer undid the spell. "It is a shame though, I would have loved to fight someone of your caliber."

Makarov was falling on his knees, the spell had taken a heavy toll on his old body. "I must say…you are an interesting brat."

Zane had one of his usual sadistic smiles. "Look at this, one attack and I have the master of the strongest guild, not to mention a Wizard Saint, bowing before me. I love it!"

"I'm not done yet." Makarov tried to stand but collapsed.

The slayer's smile only widened. "Oh really?" He wrapped his fist in flames. "Well, shall we start this or what?"

He dashed towards the master, ready to pounce. As he neared his prey, his eyes caught a glimpse of light heading his way. He immediately jumped backwards, landing on a fishing boat, as a strike of lightning hits the ground.

Zane tried to keep his balance, the boat was rocking sideways; he soon noticed from whom the lightning came from.

"You have some pretty good reflexes, since you were able to escape my lightning in the nick of time."

It was one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, the S-class Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus!

"Laxus." Shouted the old master.

"Seriously old man, letting a kid beat you up like this." Laxus helped his grandfather stand up.

"What are you doing here Laxus?"

"I could sense you casting Fairy Law, but when it suddenly disappeared, I knew something was off." Replied Laxus. "So, this is the kid that is beating everyone…the hell?!"

"What is it Lax- uh?"

They both notice Zane was nearly unconscious on the fishing boat, his head sticking out of the boat, ready to vomit. It was a Dragon Slayer's greatest weakness: transportation.

"Someone…get me the- bleh... out of here…bleh." The slayer couldn't stand or move, the boat's gentle rocking was sickening.

Both Laxus and Makarov simply stared, it was a rather hilarious sight. The mighty Dragon Slayer, immobile due to a small fishing boat. It reminded them of Natsu.

Zane tried to move, but it only forced the boat to sway even faster - he was about to throw up all the cake he ate. The swaying tossed him into the water.

The moment he noticed he was no longer on the boat he used his fire magic to shoot himself from the water. He used his wings to hover in the air.

"Damn it. Getting motion sickness at a time like this. Freaking boats. I hate boats! I hate them! I hate them!" The slayer started to throw a tantrum. "How embarrassing, having my enemies look at me in that shape. Should have never told Atticus to leave."

The young slayer landed on dry ground. "I apologize for that. As you know, we Dragon Slayers have a weakness against transportation."

"And you are the one that defeated Natsu and Gray?" Asked a sarcastic Laxus.

"Defeated?" Zane was confused by that statement. "I'm sorry, but I never did such a thing."

"What are you talking about. We saw the shape you left them." Said the guild master.

"Even they admitted they lost." Laxus followed up.

Zane started to laugh. "Haha haha! haha!"

"I think we missed the joke." Said Laxus.

"The joke is they believing I defeated them. But that is not true. Salamander overwhelmed me with his Lightning Flame Mode, while Fullbuster's Ice Make proved to be stronger than I'd thought. I left because my magic was almost out, and realized the battle could be lost." Using his flames, Zane dried up his clothes.

"For me, it is not about winning or losing. I wanted to test the mighty Salamander. He was everything I expected."

"Is that what you think of us? Mere tests?" Laxus was getting angry. Imagine, this kid was using his guild, his family, as tests.

"Tell me kid, and be honest, why did you attacked us? What do you have against Fairy Tail?" Asked the tiny guild master.

"First of all, enough with the kid. My name is Zane Darkfang. I'm the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. Secondly, your guild has something that I need. The Dragon Slayers."

Laxus saw that as a challenge. "So that's why you attacked us. Well, since I'm here bring it on."

"Please. You are a second generation Dragon Slayer. You got your slaying powers from a lacrima. I was raised and trained by a _dragon_. You and I are not the same." The Dark Flame Slayer spoke with a tone of superiority. "That said, you are incredibly strong, and I never back down from a fight. My dragon instincts won't let me."

Laxus removed his coat, throwing it to the side. "I'm going to teach you a lesson kid."

Zane casted his wings, and flew towards Laxus. The S-class wizard prepared himself to receive the attack. To his surprise Zane simply flew past him, flying away at high speed. Flying towards the forest.

"Catch me if you can."

"Treating this as if it was a game. You dare mock me?" Irritated, Laxus turned his body into lightning.

Zane looked behind and noticed Laxus wasn't behind him.

He smirked. "Seems I'm faster."

He turned his gaze forward, to his surprise, Laxus was already in front of him.

_So fast!_ Thought the slayer.

In a blink, Laxus punched him with a lightning fist. Hitting the young slayer right in the face.

The strike sended him rolling backwards, but he quickly recovered his balance. He casted his flame wings, but instead of fighting he continued flying away from Laxus. It looked as though he was retreating from the fight.

"What are you doing? Running away. Well it is too late now." Transforming his body into lightning again, he caught up with the fleeing enemy, this time tackling him.

"Gah!..." Zane's small, frail body was being crushed by Laxus' much bigger, muscular frame. The body slam sent him crashing into a small log house.

"Laxus. Be careful boy. We don't need to destroy property. We have enough bills as it is." Scolded Laxus's grandfather.

"Sorry gramps."

"Imbecile!" Said the young boy. "I didn't flew all the way here, and let you attack me like that, so that you can start destroying the town.

"What?" Laxus was without words. _He flew here, and let me land direct hits, just so that we could avoid damaging the town?_

The slayer was standing up, removing debris that was on top of him. As he stood up, he noticed an old couple was inside the house - just a few yards from where he was - it was the owners.

"Oh crap." He bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for this mess. My friend over there doesn't know any restraint. He's a Fairy Tail wizard, I'm sure the people of this town are used to it. Here, let me just give you…" Zane searched his pockets for something. "Where is- oh, here take this." He tossed a small bag to the old man. "I'm sure there are enough jewels there to cover the damage. If not, I'm sure Fairy Tail will pay for the rest."

Zane left the house. He started to dust himself off, but Laxus could read between the lines. The young slayer was mocking him, showing his attacks didn't cause any real damage.

"Are you mocking me?" Asked an insulted Laxus.

I think the one being mocked here is me. You are going easy on me; those petty attacks won't do anything against me. I was right, you are not a real Dragon Slayer. A true Dragon Slayer fights their opponents with all of their might. Like a dragon!"

"Hmph, kid I might have gotten my powers from a lacrima but I'm still a Dragon Slayers whether you like it or not." Replied Laxus.

"PROVE IT!" Shouted back the young slayer. "If you don't get serious, I'll eliminate you faster than you can say lightning."

"I can't believe I have to prove myself to a kid. I must be going insane. If he wants me to go with everything I got, I will give him just that." With that, Laxus wrapped himself in lightning. "Don't be regretting it later kid."

Zane imitated his rival by enveloping his body with his dark flames. "Finally, now let's get serious."

Zane charged at Laxus, with a fist of flames ready. Laxus did the same. His lightning punch colliding with Zane's dark flame punch. Both attacks exploding on impact.

The moment the smoke from the explosion disappears, Laxus moves with lightning speed behind the slayer, not giving him time to react, and sucker punched him in the face. Again, Laxus disappeared, and reappeared in front of his enemy, kicking him in the chin. Laxus was moving too fast for the slayer, he couldn't keep up.

Laxus hit Zane with a powerful lightning punch in the stomach. "Admit it kid, you are outmatched." Laxus celebration was premature, as the body of his enemy turned into flames and vanished into thin air. "A fire dummy!"

""You are fast Laxus, but my eyes are just as fast."

"What?" Laxus turned and saw Zane above him.

"Dark Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" Zane produced two large streams of dark flames from his arms, and used it to attack Laxus from behind.

While laxus was reeling from his attack, Zane turned into a giant ball of flames, moving towards Laxus. The moment he was just a few inches from him, he went back to normal. "Dark Flame Dragon's Piercing Claw!" He struck Laxus's chest with his flaming leg.

"I will admit it kid, you are stronger than you look."

"Don't let my young face fool ya Laxus. It will be your downfall. Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Dodging the attack, Laxus ran to punch Zane.

Zane, using flame-covered arm, block it. He quickly retaliated with his flaming fist, only to have Laxus block it too. It went like that for a few minutes. Laxus tried to punched him, Zane blocked his with his arms. Zane tried to kick Laxus, he blocked it too.

In the end, both slayers were now grabbing each other's hands. Trying to overwhelm the other. But Laxus was much bigger, and his brute strength far surpassed that of his much smaller enemy.

He used that advantage it to push him back.

"Give up kid, you can't win."

"Never! I rather die than lose to a second generation like you. I have my pride." Zane managed to stop Laxus from pushing him back.

"You are going to need more than that." Laxus struck Zane with a powerful lightning headbutt. The blow was too strong, Zane started to lose his balance.

"Take this!" Laxus followed up his headbutt by throwing a lightning ball at Zane. Sending him rolling backwards.

Zane laid on the ground, wounded. He tried to stand up, but his body was numbed from the lightning attack. "That all you got?"

"You want more? Lightning Dragon's Jaw." He joined his hands together and imbued them with a large amount of lightning. He slammed the target down from above with his joined hands, causing him grievous damage.

Zane's body was smashed into the ground. He laid there, motionless.

"I guess that's that." Said Laxus as he walked away. "Brat is tough, but he still has a long way to go. He should have given up when had the chance."

"he-he…"

Laxus immediately stopped as he heard that laugh.

"This is why I hate you second generation, you lack the heart and pride of a dragon. That's not how a dragon fights. It is either victory or defeat." The slayer stood up. His body was covered in blood and wounds. Laxus's attacks had taken a heavy toll on his body.

"Che, you don't know when to give up, don't you?"

Zane joined his hands together, close to his body. "Dark Flame Dragon's Ember Spiral." He fired his spiral at Laxus.

"Raging Bolt." Laxus's lightning blast attack easily destroys Zane's attack. As it went right through it, hitting him, shocking the Dark Flame Slayer with a powerful lightning bolt strike.

Zane couldn't do anything but feel as his whole body was being electrocuted. He screamed in agony, it felt like he was being roasted alive - rather ironic for him.

As the electricity subsided, Zane stood there, his body was in shock and he couldn't move. He had to admit it, Laxus was too strong. Maybe he was fighting someone that was out of his league, maybe he was fighting someone he couldn't beat, but he knew he couldn't give up.

"For my pride as a Dragon Slayer. I won't give up." Zane gave Laxus a serious, determined look.

Laxus couldn't help but stare in awe, as his younger enemy stood there, in the brink of collapsing, but with pride. "He's just like Natsu, he doesn't know when to stay down. Even when he is fighting someone much stronger he won't quit." Laxus said to himself. "Okay kid, if you want to lose like a dragon then I'll beat you like one. Lightning Dragon's Roar."

Zane wasn't able to move in order to dodge it, but he tried to block it nonetheless. Just as his body was being shocked, he noticed something, something familiar. "Wait…I've felt this magic before. I know it."

Zane's eyes widened as he realized the answer. Flashbacks of him being attacked by Natsu's Lightning Flame Mode attacks. Those lightning attacks that overwhelmed him, and nearly defeated him, they were the same.

"So that's it. That's how Salamander got his second attribute." Zane triumphantly smiled. "Thank you Laxus, for using a Dragon Slaying technique on me!" He started to eat Laxus's Lightning Roar. The attacks that had caused him so much damage and pain, was now helping him get stronger.

Laxus stood there dumbfounded, he thought he had victory at hand, but now his attack was being devoured like a meal.

Zane finished eating the lightning. "I can feel it. Ha-ha. The power flowing through my body. I can feel it!" He shouted as his body was wrapped in dark flames cloaked in lightning. It was almost like Natsu's Lightning Flame mode. "Hahaha! Subarashii! I've never felt anything like this before." His black hair was changing too, parts of it were now covered in golden stripes. A contrast to show he had two attributes.

"How were you able to eat my lightning?" Asked Laxus.

"It's one of my unique abilities. I'm a special Dragon Slayer." His tone became sadden and low, as he reminisced the old times. "Special…Isn't that right Darakina? You said it yourself many times, I'm your special boy."

"Laxus, be careful he's more dangerous than he looks." Makarov tried to warn his grandson, since that was all he could do. His magic was almost drained, he couldn't do much but be an expectator.

"Relax old man." Replied Laxus. "Just because he got a power boost doesn't mean I'll lose. Things are just getting more interesting"

"Yes Laxus, time to feel the power of my new Dark Flame Lightning mode."

"Bring it kid, but remember: lightning based magic doesn't work on me."

"We'll see about that." With that said, Zane disappeared into thin air.

Before Laxus could realize what had happened, Zane appeared inches away from him. The young slayer could now move with the same lightning speed as Laxus.

Covering his fist with dark flames and lightning, Zane punched him in the abdomen. Laxus could feel as the air left his lungs.

Zane vanished again, only reappear a second later above Laxus' head, he kicked him right on top of his head. The kick was strong enough to stun the mighty S-class wizard. Laxus hadn't had a second to react.

"I don't get it, lightning based magic shouldn't work on me-" Laxus saw as Zane was right in front of him again.

Zane placed his hands close to Laxus' body. "Dark Flame Lightning Dragon's 100mm Spark Cannon!" From between his hands, Zane created a shell-like ball of dark flames and lightning, and fired it at Laxus at point blank range.

Laxus couldn't block it, so the blast send him flying back many yards, hitting tree after tree. Until he stopped. His body was trapped in between trees, and he was unable to dislodge them. "The hell, being pushed back like this."

"You know why my attacks are working? Because I'm using your Lightning magic to enhance my Dark Flame magic. Since I lack brute strength and speed, I'm also using your lightning to enhance that. Now, since you are all nice and put, let me show you a new attack." Zane started to suck all the flames and static around him, gathering them in his mouth. "Dark Flame Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He released the roar, generating a massive and destructive, sparkling blast of dark flames and lightning. The attack imitated the roar of an actual Dragon.

"LAXUS!" Shouted Makarov.

"As if," quickly, Laxus transformed himself into lightning to escape, just milliseconds before the attack hit him.

As Laxus moves out of the way, the roar continues its trajectory, wreaking havoc where it passes, moving far beyond Magnolia's borders

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, and the Exceeds were still inside, by request of the master.

All of a sudden, the entire guild started to shake. Everything inside began to shake too: the tables, chairs, even the glasses and plates on the bar shelve were falling and breaking.

"Oh my." Mira had just finished cleaning those dishes.

Natsu could heard the familiar sound of a dragon's roar from the distance. "That sound."

"Natsu, that magic, can you feel it?" Asked Gray.

"It's him! The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. Wait, but he's here? In Magnolia?"

"The bastard will destroy the town. Let's go flame-brain."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day popsicle."

Wendy tried to stop them. "Natsu-san, Gray-san, you can't. You are not fully healed."

"No time to wait Wendy. We gotta go protect the town." Said the Ice-make wizard.

"Droopy eyes is right. Besides, I want some payback." Natsu slammed his fist into his other hand.

"I'm sorry, but you boys are not going anywhere." Mira placed herself between Gray and Natsu, and the door.

"Get out of the way Mira." Yelled Gray. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We gotta go help."

Natsu too was trying to convince Mira. "Somebody is already fighting him. What are we supposed to do, stay here and wait? They could be needing our help."

"I understand boys. Everybody is doing there best. But we shouldn't worry. Erza, Laxus, even the master, are there. I'm sure they'll be fine." Mira replied.

"But Mira." Screamed Gray and Natsu.

Mira's magical aura started to manifest itself. Her usually sweet and kind voice became serious and intimidating. "The master told me to keep you guys here. Now, if you want to go you are going to have to go through me."

Gray and Natsu didn't move. Fullbuster nervously gulped, while a drop of sweat trails itself down from Natsu's forehead. They were both strong but in their condition, they knew neither of them stood a chance against the S-class mage.

"Alright Mira, you win. We'll stay." Said Gray.

"Yeah, we'll go back and rest." Followed up Natsu.

Mira smiled in her usual kind way. "Good. I'll make you boys something to eat."

"Mira-san can be so scary." Wendy mentioned.

"Aye." Said Happy.

Hiding in the doorway to the second floor was Gajeel. He had also sensed the slayer's magic, and was about to sneak out, _was_. "Crap, I also wanted payback…but I guess I'll go back upstairs and rest."

Makarov gasped in astonishment. The scene in front of his eyes was unbelievable. "The forest, it's gone!"

He wasn't exaggerating, a big chunk of Magnolia's forest had disappeared. Zane's dragon roar had left nothing but a barren wasteland. Magnolia's once lush, green forest had been damaged almost beyond repair.

"Wow. Seems I can't control my new powers." Zane's vision was becoming blurry, and he started to get dizzy, nearly fainting. "I used more power than I thought."

_This is my chance_. Laxus swiftly moved behind Zane while he was still recovering, and kicked him on the back of the head.

Zane skidded back but managed to regain his balance.

Laxus didn't give him the opportunity to counter; he punched the slayer, and followed up with another punch then another. He continued with a relentless barrage of attacks. Finishing with one final strike.

That attack sent him slamming into a tree.

"Gah… Nice Laxus. Glad to see you can still go."

"I'm not done yet kid." Laxus transformed his body into lightning. He used it to charge at his enemy.

Zane did the same, he transformed his own body into flames wrapped in lightning.

Two powerful forces of lightning clashed in mid-air, releasing a high voltage storm of electricity.

For the untrained eye it looked as it though two flashes were colliding with each other, taking a closer look anyone could see two warriors fighting. Only for an instance however.

When they clashed, for one instance Laxus would be the one kicking Zane on the stomach. Then they would separate. Clash again but this time Zane would be punching Laxus on his chin. It went like that, on and on. Each clash creating a huge thunder roar that could be heard for miles.

Makarov could do nothing more than stare. Yet, this was a battle that awed him. It was more than just a battle between enemies, or slayers, but a battle between wills. They were both fighting with their best, and neither was willing to give up.

"Incredible. This kid is keeping up with Laxus. Just a few moments ago he could barely stand, now he is matching my grandson. I'm seeing the powers of a first generation at their fullest." Makarov couldn't help but smile. "Laxus, I know you are fighting to protect our guild, but I'm sure you are enjoying this."

"AAAAHHHH!" Both slayers shouted as they simultaneously punched each other. As they received the other's punch they gave each other a smile.

Both of them dropping to the ground.

"You are amazing Laxus. I don't remember the last time I was pushed to my limits."

"You too kid. The last time I was pushed this far was during my battle against Jura."

"You did it Laxus." Said Zane.

Laxus did not understood what he meant."What do you mean?"

"I acknowledge you as a true Dragon Slayer. You fight with the same tenacity and rage as one. You have earned my respect."

Laxus laughed. "You are truly something kid. You are my enemy, the enemy of my guild, but I will take that. How about we finish this?" Laxus started to focus his lightning magic on his right fist.

Zane focus his Dark Flame/Lightning magic on the palm of his hand, creating a ball of magic. "I think it is about time. Maybe after we finish here you can let me borrow your headphones. You have a nice taste in music: Classic Rock &amp; Roll."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Laxus.

Zane tapped his ear. "Your headphones, you've been listening to music this whole time, albeit at a really low volume. But my ears noticed it from far away. It is rather distracting. Especially since I prefer some hard rock."

"Kid, if you beat me I'll let you borrow them. Ready to see who wins?"

"Damn right!"

Laxus charged forward. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art…"

Zane charged too. "Dark Flame Lightning Dragon's…"

"Roaring Thunder!"

"High Voltage Searing Blast!"

Both attacks collided, creating a huge stream of lightning shooting in every direction. Until the attacks exploded. Sending both slayers flying back.

Makarov tried to stay put, as the force of the explosion nearly pushed him away too. "Such power."

The smoke from the explosion began to disperse. Laxus was still conscious but wounded; he couldn't stand, he was leaning on one of his knees, that attack had zapped a huge amount of magic. "I can't believe it, being forced to use so much magic on one kid. I'm exhausted." Laxus was breathing heavily.

"What's that? You can still go, can you?"

As the smoke vanished, Laxus could see Zane, crawling on all fours, like a beast. His eyes looked fierce, full of bloodlust, the eyes of a predator. His fangs had grown longer, and so had his fingernails; they were more claws than nails. He looked more dragon than human. It was in this mode when Zane killed everyone in that village when he was a kid.

"Laxusss," he hissed. "I still want to fight you, Laxusss." He started to crawl forward, the way a predator does before pouncing on its prey.

The hissing sent chills down Laxus's spine. He knew in an instant that this was no longer the same kid he was fighting. He was something else now, and Laxus knew it meant danger.

"Hey brat, are you okay?"

He grinned, revealing his sharp canines. "Yesss. Fight me Laxus. FIGHT. ME!"

"This damn brat hasn't had enough?" Laxus tried to stand up, unfortunately some time during the fight he'd injured his leg. "Crap. Perfect timing for this to happen."

Zane tilted his head and said, "What's wrong Laxus. Can't move? Can't fight? Well I can. You just stay put while I rip you to shreds."

He pounced straight at Laxus. Ready to dig his claws into the Fairy Tail mage.

Ignoring the pain in his leg Laxus jumped out of the way, barely. As he moved away Zane managed to slash his face with the tip of his elongated claws, removing his headphones too.

"Move Laxus." Makarov managed to restore enough magic to increase the size of his arm into titan mode. Ready to crush Zane.

"Too slow." Zane mocked as he easily dodged the attack. "Your magic hasn't fully restored, you're no fun that way. I want to fight Laxus."

He was ready to attack Laxus but something stopped him. There was a barrier in front of him that didn't let him move forward.

"What is thisss? Why can't I move?" He started to attack the barrier, slashing at it with his claws. It failed to do anything. "I'm trapped. In a barrier of…of-"

"Runes?" Said Laxus. "That means-"

There was only one Fairy Tail wizard Laxus knows that can use Rune Magic.

"Laxus!"

It was Freed.

"Are you fine?' Evergreen and Bickslow followed. The entire Raijinshu, Laxus's personal bodyguard, had come to assist their leader.

"What are you guys doing here?" Laxus asked.

"We came as soon as we sensed your magic." Freed answered. "We, the Raijinshu, are your bodyguards, it is our duty to protect and assist you during your battles."

"I don't recall asking for your help."

"Laxus, stop being stubborn. Look at you, you're a mess." Evergreen started to scold him, which was rather unusual of her.

"Seems he isn't the only one. Master are you injured?" Bickslow helped Makarov stand up.

"I am fine, thank you son. Freed, what did you do to the slayer?"

"I stopped him. It is written in my runes not to let the slayer escape. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Freed explained. "So this is the famous slayer huh? I heard he was a kid but he is acting more like a beast."

"He wasn't like that when we were fighting. Something happened and he suddenly changed." Laxus mentioned.

"Regardless, he is trapped. Should we take him to the guild and make him answer for what he did?" Freed asked.

"If you really think this petty magic can stop me, you are wrong." Zane started to cast his Dark Flame Magic.

Freed smirked. "Don't bother. My runes won't allow you to escape."

"Let's see about that." Zane placed his hand on the rune barrier. His flames began to heat up the barrier. The flames melted away Freed's runes. No, they were devouring it.

Freed was shocked. "Bakana. That can't be, my runes are being melted. My runes have written on them that you can't escape. Your magic shouldn't work."

"Normally that would be true. Unfortunately for you, my Dark Flame Dragon Slaying Magic can burn through any kind of magic. There is no stopping them." The slayer covered the entire barrier in flames; it only took them a few seconds for them to devour it.

"I've never seen Freed's runes defeated like that." Bickslow said.

Freed pulled his rapier out and pointed it at the slayer. "I don't what kind of monster you are but you shall be defeated here."

"Wait Freed," Laxus tried to stop him. They had to be warned about their enemy. "Don't underestimate him."

"Fear not Laxus, when the Raijinshu are together we can't lose. Evergreen! Bickslow! Ready?"

"Of course." Answered Evergreen as she swung her hair back.

"My babies and I are ready." Replied Bickslow as his dolls appeared.

"Perfect. I shall do the first move." Freed's right eye took on a dark color. "I shall break your will to fight. Dark Ecriture: Fear!" Freed inscribed runes onto his target.

Zane was covered in runes, and they shone as the magic began to cast its effect on him. But the slayer showed no signs of fear or hesitation.

"Pathetic. Hahaha! Hahaha!" The slayer burst into maniacal laughter. "Please, you insult me. Fear? I've seen true fear. I've experienced a fear of which you could never begin to comprehend. True Fear has wings, it has claws, fangs, and a dark presence beyond intimidating. It is called Acnologia. That is real fear. This is but a mere illusion. It won't work on me."

"Move aside Freed." Bickslow removed his mask. "I'll take control of his body."

"Not so fast. I know your powers very well Raijinshu. Your Figure Eyes allows you to take control of someone's body. While yours," he looked at Evergreen, "Stone Eyes, turn people into stone." Zane surprised everyone with his knowledge of the abilities of the Fairy Tail mages. "Unfortunately for you, you need to look directly into my eyes. I won't let that happen."

Immediately, he closed his eyes.

"You plan to fight us blind?" Freed asked.

"I don't need my eyes. I'm a Dragon Slayer. My senses of smell and hearing are more than enough to deal with you simpletons. Now either get out of my way, or suffer."

"Don't get cocky kid. Just because you neutralized our eye techniques doesn't mean you won. Raijinshu, GO!"

In sync all three members charged at their target.

"I said to get out of my WAY!" Zane roared, sending a massive shock wave at the Raijinshu, stopping them on their tracks. Using his new lightning magic he enveloped himself with it, charging at Freed in an instant. He used his Dark Flames/Lightning cloaked claw to attack him.

"Dark Ecriture: Reflect." He quickly inscribed runes in the air and managed to protect himself and reflect the attack.

"Go babies. Baryon Formation!" At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind was produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam was generated, which was subsequently fired towards the target.

Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun."

Zane stood there, and only whispers, "Dark Flame Dragon's Infernal Wall." A wall appeared right in front of him, and took the brunt of the attack, simply absorbing it.

"Using my dear Laxus' Lightning Magic, that is unforgivable. Dark Ecriture: Destruction." Freed unsheathed his sword and slashed it at his opponent.

To his surprise Zane took the attack, though he didn't showed it, he was dealt massive damage. But he managed to grab hold of Freed's sword.

"No, what's unforgivable is that I have to deal with petty wizards like you. Dark Flame Dragon's Spear Horn." Covering his head in flames, Zane headbutted Freed in the face, sending him flying back.

Freed collapsed onto the ground.

He vanished, and instantly appeared in front of Bickslow. He punched him with a fist covered in his two slaying attributes. The attack sent Bickslow slamming into Evergreen.

"He's strong. Three against one and he is beating us." Said Evergreen.

"Nonsense, we are Laxus' elite bodyguards. We won't lose." Freed tried to encourage his teammates.

That only served to irritate and infuriate Zane. His eyes were looking more dragon like, and they were full of hate; his teeth were grinding with force, those fangs needed to rip his enemies apart. His dragon instincts were taking complete control over him.

"I'm tired of you clowns. When I'm like this I lose control. Over my mind and my magic." He wrapped his right hand in his dark flames and his left one in lightning. "I didn't want to do this. But I guess I'll just get rid of you. Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Phoenix's Lightning Blaze Blade!"

He slammed his hands together, which send a phoenix shaped blast of flames and lightning towards his opponents.

The Raijinshu stood no chance, they were knocked out. Taking an immense amount of damage.

Freed struggled to get on his feet. His body had taken too much damage. "Ngh…dammit. The Raijinshu, defeated? What kind of monster is he?" He looked at his partners, "Bickslow, Evergreen, are you okay?" No answer. They were unconscious.

"You can still talk? I guess I'll bite your head off then." He pounced at Freed.

"Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus hurled a massive lightning shaped halberd at the Dragon Slayer, shocking him with one of his most devastating attacks. But Laxus was nearly drained of magic.

Zane had received a powerful blow, but somehow he managed to stand up.

"Why won't you stay down?" Laxus asked.

"Did you not hear what I said? When my dragon instincts take over, I lose all control. I can't stop, not until I finish my prey, or they finish me. Now Laxusss," he crawled on all fours. "I am almost out of magic. But I'll kill you with these instead," he teased Laxus by licking his fangs. "I'll just crush your throat. Now Laxus, say goodb-"

"Master!"

Zane snapped out of his state. His eyes, that were full of bloodlust, were now showing confusion. His predatory expression changed back to its more normal, cool self. "A-Atticus?"

The little Exceed flew to his master. "M-master…" He sniffed.

"Why are you crying Atticus? And why am I so wounded? I feel so exhausted. My magic is nearly gone."

"Master, you…you…broke your promise." Atticus cried.

"What do you mean? I don't remember what happened." Zane was lost in confusion, his mind was clouded. An effect of letting those instincts take over him.

"You allowed your dragon instincts to take over you."

Zane was horrified. He started to remember what he had done. The terrible things he said. How he threatened to kill the Fairy mages. It gave him goosebumps. "That can't be. That hasn't happened to me in years. I…I'm sorry Atticus. I know I promised you I would never let that happen." He hugged his neko companion. "I'm so sorry. The last I want is for you to see me like that. It won't happen again."

"It's okay, Master. I believe you." Atticus wiped his tears. "You look so hurt. Let me take you back to our hideout."

"Thanks Atticus-" Zane's flames made a shield around Atticus, blocking off a sword headed towards him.

"I won't let you escape. Enemy of Fairy Tail."

It was none other than Erza herself. She was furious. She had finally found the person responsible for attacking her nakamas, her family. She had her sword in hand, ready to destroy the enemy of her precious guild.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Asked the guild master.

"I was going back to the guild to check on Natsu and Gray, make sure they were still there. When I felt a huge magic power nearby. So I headed to the source. Never did I expect I would find the slayer."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but am I glad to see you Erza." Laxus's voice sounded exhausted. "Be careful, don't underestimate him. As you can see, he was able to take me on. And even the Raijinshu."

"I see. I didn't expect to see you on your knees Laxus. He must be tough, but it doesn't matter." Titania equipped herself with a sword and said with determination, "I will slay the enemies of our guild."

_Crap, now even Erza Scarlet is here. I can't win this. I'm outnumbered and outmatched. Plus I'm nearly out of magic. I can't fight her and protect Atticus, not in my condition._

"Atticus, we have to retreat for now."

Without hesitation Erza charged at him. She didn't know or understood her enemy's abilities but she was too angry to care.

"How dare you?" Now Zane became angry. He used his flame wall to block Erza's sword slash. "I will not allow you to put my friend in any danger Titania."

"Hmph, someone that hurt my nakamas has no right to complain." Responded Erza.

"See that little Exceed flying above my head?" He pointed at Atticus. "That is my beloved friend. You want to fight me? Fine, so do I. Not here and not now. Not if it means putting my friend in danger. Besides, don't you have more important things to take care of now?"

Erza didn't understood what Zane was referring to.

"Behind you Titania. Your friends, they obviously need help. Shouldn't their well-being be your first priority. Or is fighting me to make yourself feel better more important?"

Zane could feel Erza's sword attack weaken, just barely but enough for the slayer to notice. _Gotcha._

Erza stopped her attack; making her sword vanish. "It seems I allowed my anger to take the better of me. But I can't let you go free without making you pay for your crimes against our guild."

"Fair enough. Tell you what, go take care of your friends, and then come and look for me. You want to fight me? Then find me first. But come alone." The slayer was making this a game now. "Atticus, let's go. Extreme Speed."

"Aye, Master." Atticus grabbed his master's shoulders.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long, Titania."

With that said, Atticus took Zane and flew themselves out of the battlefield at an incredible speed.

Erza took everyone back to the guild.

"Even Laxus wasn't able to defeat him." Commented Lucy.

"The master was wounded, and the Raijinshu were nearly killed. Damn it!" Gray shouted in anger. "What were we doing in the meantime? Resting."

"Our nakama got hurt while we lay back. I can't forgive myself for that." Natsu was full of guilt. "But I won't forgive that slayer either."

"Boys, that's enough. Neither one of you were in any condition to help. Besides, Erza came just in time. Please, enough with the self-loathing." Makarov tried his best to comfort his children.

"Where is Erza-san by the way?" Asked Wendy.

"She went in search of the slayer." The master answered.

"What? Shouldn't we go and help her?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we feel better now, I'm sure she could use our help." Natsu was itching to go and support Erza.

"Yeah, let us go Master." Gray pleaded.

"Oi, Natsu. Gray." Laxus shouted. Both mages gave him their attention. "No, let her go alone."

"The hell are you saying Laxus."

"Look at what the slayer did to you, she will need our help."

Both Natsu and Gray tried to convince him, but his look said what words couldn't. Both of them understood.

"Look you two, the slayer challenged her. This is now more than just the honor of our guild, but her pride. If she shows up with aid, the slayer won't fight her. Nor would she ever ask for help after being challenged." Makarov's words were true. "Erza is strong. If anyone can beat that slayer is her. Besides after the battle, that Zane kid was in no real condition to fight. She can handle this. We must believe in her."

"What about the other guild members?" Asked Mira. "They are still looking for the slayer, if they find him before Erza it might be troublesome."

"Hmm, you are right. We need to communicate with them. We need to find Warren so he can use his telepathy, talk to the rest of the members and call off the mission."

"I can look for him." Lucy volunteered. "With the aid of my Celestial Spirits it wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Asked the master.

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't be looking for trouble. I'll find Warren and that's it."

"Very well Lucy. I trust you with this mission. Please go and find Warren. And stay out of trouble."

Lucy ran out of the guild in search of Warren

After searching every corner of Magnolia Erza arrived at the area where the slayer was. It was the same battlefield Zane had fought Natsu and Gray. Still covered in the fresh scars of the previous day's battle.

Erza walked as she tried to locate the slayer. It proved to be an easy task. She found him sitting on a rock, smelling what it looked to be a flower.

"Snapdragons are my favorite flowers. Not because they look like the face of a dragon, but because with the right ingredients and flames, they can be turned into a powerful healing and magic restoration potion."

Zane stood up, revealing to Erza that he was completely healed. Last time she saw him, he was barely able to walk. His body was in tatters. Yet somehow, he look good as new. He didn't have a single scratch on him; one would think he hadn't just fought Laxus and the Raijinshu.

"You seem well." Said Erza.

Zane smirked. "Before Acnologia destroyed it, my village was known throughout the kingdom for its powerful potions. Potions for everything, healing, magic restoration, antidotes, sickness remedies, you name it. Of course, I know each and everyone of them."

"That means that after any battle you can restore your self like new?" Erza asked with honest curiosity.

"Exactly. Albeit it takes time, I can't just drink something and heal in an instant. But now I can take on someone like you Titania. I've restored my magic to the point where I can confidently challenge the strongest women of Fairy Tail!" The slayer spoke with confidence, but unbeknownst to Erza, there was bravado in those words.

_Acting all cool isn't my thing. She found me faster than I thought. Only 66 percent of my magic has been restored, I wanted at least 80. Oh well, I guess I'll have to use that then._

Without allowing the slayer to react, Erza equipped a dagger and threw it at the slayer.

The slayer stood motionless, he simply let his flames appeared and protect him. Eating away Erza's dagger.

Erza equipped two more daggers and threw them, but it was the same result. Zane's flames seemed to have a mind of their own, they appeared to protect him whenever he was threatened.

"You might want to stop doing that, or you'll simply exhaust yourself." Zane advised.

"As if I would allow my enemy any time to react." She replied.

"You should, unless you've decided not to fight me anymore."

That made Erza cease her attack.

"Good, allow me to explain. My flames have two modes: one for defense, one for offense. When I am not ready to attack my flames will automatically appear to shield me from any harm. That's their defense mode." Zane continues with his explanation. "When I'm ready to fight, they switch to offensive mode. Their main purpose is to attack while it is my duty to protect myself. Get it?"

"You seem to have some complicated powers." She said.

"Perhaps you are right. Now then," Zane covered his fists with his Dark Flames magic. "Shall we begin?"

Erza equipped herself with a two swords, as she charges at the slayer. She tried to slash him but he blocked it with his fist. She tried her other sword but this time Zane simply dodge it. She continued with her fast sword attacks, though it mattered not the slayer moved back at every swing, he could read her movements like a book.

"Hmm, please tell me that's not all you got Erza. My eyes have no problem seeing your movements." The slayer teased. "They could keep up with Laxus, they can keep up with you."

This time she swung both swords from both sides. Zane quickly made a back flip to move out of the way, he made several flips in mid air before landing on both his feet.

"This is getting boring Erza."

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor." Plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. And a large set of wings. "Heaven's Wheel..." A massive amount of swords appeared in front of Erza, all aiming at the slayer.

"Now this is much better." Zane began to move back, until his back touched something. He turned his head around and noticed a large mound that prevented him from moving back. "This was her plan all along; those easy to read attacks were just to fool me."

""Blumenblatt!" Erza fired all of her swords at him, with the mound behind him there was no way he could dodge.

All of her swords hit the target. Dozens rained down upon him. The force was such that the mound crumbled and turned into dust.

As the dust dispersed, there was no sign of the slayer. The only thing that remained was a large ball made of dark flames.

"Damn, had I not turn my body into this ball I would've become Swiss cheese." Zane turned himself back into his human shape.

The moment the boy reappeared Erza flew at him.

"Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!" Using her twin swords, Erza slashed her opponent, making the sword slash into a pentagram shape.

This time he received the full blown of her attack. He fell to the ground, wounded.

"Baka…I got too cocky, he-he." He was standing up but Erza wasn't going to give him the chance.

She began to fly back at him. "Requip: Black Wing Armor." She equipped her black/silver armor, and used its wings to increase her flying speed. "Moon Slash." She rushed at him and slashed him in a cross pattern.

She continued to fly away from him, until she was at a safe distance. "I thought you said you could challenge me. So far it doesn't seem like that."

Zane cracked a smile. "Play time's over I see." He slammed his hand on the ground. "Dark Flame Dragon's Underworld Claw."

From below Erza, the ground cracked open and a giant claw made of dark flames popped out. It immediately grabbed Erza, wrapping its flames around her body.

The slayer swinged his arm to the side, and the giant flame claw did the same. It slammed itself, and Erza, into one of the many mounds. The he swung it downwards, and the claw followed by slamming both itself and Erza into the ground. He repeated it a couple of times.

"Don't underestimate me Erza. Laxus did that, now look at him." Zane tightened his fist, which prompted the claw to tighten its grip on Erza.

She began to scream as her body was being squashed. She could feel as her lungs begged for air, and it seemed as some of the bones in her body were beginning to break.

"The only way to defeat a fire slayer is with that. Requip." Her body shined, she used her requip magic to destroy the claw. "Flame Empress Armor." She equipped herself with the best anti-fire armor, the armor she once used to fight Natsu.

"An armor made specially to fight fire magic?" He sighed in annoyance. "She's treating my flames like regular fire…I'll teach her how mistaken she is."

"This armor will cut your fire magic by 50%." She lifted her sword and ignited it on fire. "I'll fight fire with fire!"

Erza flew straight for the attack. She was confident her armor could defeat the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer.

"Flame Slash!"

She struck him with a fire slash across the chest. But Zane didn't even flinch, the attack had no effect on him.

Erza noticed her failure. Angry that her attack had no effect she increased the amount of fire magic around her sword, increasing the size and luminosity of her fire sword. She swung her sword, this time aiming for the head.

"Pathetic."

She focused a great quantity of magic power on her sword. Using all of her strength - and anger - she struck him with a powerful blow, directly on his face.

"As long as I have the power to fight, I'll protect my nakamas."

Titania tried to pull back her sword, she struggled. It seemed the sword was stuck. Images of her sword pierced right into the slayer's face floated on her mind. Had she killed him? She thought.

Erza reduced the size of her sword's flame, and its brightness, so she could have a better view of what she did. What she saw shocked her more than those images.

The slayer stopped her sword using his mouth! He was holding the blade of her sword with his bare fangs.

Erza tried to pull it away but Zane's hold on it was strong.

He started to suck the flames of her sword.

With his new power up, he used his teeth to break her sword in half.

"Thanks for the meal," he said as he chewed and swallowed part of the sword. "Allow me to repay you." He placed his hand on her abdomen, and shot a flame ball right to her body.

Unable to dodge or block Erza took the attack, sending her skidding back.

"Your fire magic is tasty Titania, but it pales in comparison to Salamander's."

The slayer, from each hand, casted his flames, they were shaped in the form of swords.

"Let me demonstrate you some _rea_l flame magic!"

He started to run towards her; midway he jumped as high as he could, and began to spin. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" As he spun closer to Erza he began to slash her with his flame swords. The flame blades started to destroy parts of the Empress Armor. One slash was followed by another and then another, each one destroying part of her armor. He finished her off with one x-shaped slash. "Twin Dragon Sword Dance!"

Erza's Flame Empress Armor, the armor meant to resist and counter fire magic, was destroyed in one swoop.

"How? This armor is meant to weaken fire magic by 50%."

"Do not…" Zane looked at her intensly, with his bright crimson eyes. They were angry at her. How dare she compare his magic to normal fire magic. "...treat my dark flames like regular fire magic. I am not Salamander, Erza. My slaying magic is far more destructive. It will devour most magic, even fire. There isn't an armor that you posses that I can't destroy."

"Let us test that theory. Requip." Scarlet equipped herself with one of her most powerful armors. "Purgatory Armor."

Erza's black, spiked demonic-like armor was a sight to behold, but the slayer was not impressed. He sighed in disappointment. "What's wrong with you Erza?"

She was taken aback by his question. "I don't think this is the time to be asking questions."

"Oh, I think it is," Zane raised his voice. "Your fighting style is amateurish. It is disappointing in fact. You aren't the Erza that fought with such gallantry and ferocity during the Grand Games. The Erza that defeated Kagura and Minerva. You aren't that Erza, the one I deeply respect."

Erza was speechless.

"You are fighting with nothing but anger. Believe me, as a slayer, I can tell you there is nothing wrong with that, but yours is blinding. It makes you fight like an amateur. I'm sure by now Natsu, Gray and the others should've told you about my abilities. I can eat Salamander's fire, what made you think your fire magic would be any different? Fire magic has no effect on me. Seriously you are fighting using nothing but brute strength. You can't beat me with that. You won't beat me with that."

Erza lifted her massive sword and aimed it at him. "The guild's wrath is my wrath." After expressing her feelings she charged at him.

The slayer closed his eyes and whispers to himself, "I think that wrath is yours only."

She swung the sword at him. Zane bent himself back to dodge the attack. After dodging he moved out of the way, trying to gain some distance from Erza. After gaining his distance he fired flame balls at her.

Erza used her Purgatory sword to shield herself. After successfully protecting herself she continued with her assault on the enemy. She continue to swing her sword at him with relentless determination. Zane had no choice but to dodge, he knew that one strike could mean serious damage. But something seemed off, he had no problem dodging said attacks.

Zane had a cocky smile on him. "That armor greatly increases your attack power but it seems it also slows you down considerably. Agility is one of my strengths. Besides," the slayer dodge a close slash attack from Erza. "My eyes can perfectly see your slow attacks. You can't fool my dragon eyes."

"Really? Maybe I need to neutralize those eyes that you are so proud of." Erza smashed her sword on the ground, digging it a few inches down. She then lifted it, sending chunks of dirt to the slayer's eyes.

Zane never saw it coming, his left eye was hit by the dirt. His visual prowess was cut in half.

Realizing the momentum had now passed to her, Erza continued with a barrage of sword attacks. She swung the sword time after time, making it impossible for the slayer to make any moves. He was dodging but he was now on the defensive.

Zane could do nothing but back down, in one occasion he saw as his clothes was slashed by her sword, had he been half an inch closer he would've been cut in half.

Erza moved in closer for the kill. She punched the slayer on the cheek, she then kicked him on his abdomen. And ended it with an elbow smash on top of his head. Like Zane said the Purgatory Armor great increased her attack power. Three strikes and he had taken a massive amount of damage.

Zane was panting heavily, blood trailed down from the top of his head and nose. "Dammit, she is so powerful. Even though her fighting style is pathetic her attacks are way too real."

As the slayer managed his thoughts, Erza moved as fast as possible. Swinging the flat side of the sword. She slammed it on him. The slayer's face turned in agony, he could hear as the bones in his right shoulder were being broken by that huge sword.

"Ahhhhhh! Gaaaah! My shoulder. I think it's dislocated." His face twisted in pain. "How many years has it been since I was dealt such a blow?"

From a top a high mound, hundreds of yards away from the battlefield, Atticus could do nothing but watch as his beloved master was in deep trouble.

"Master… I need to do something. I can sense his magic power dropping fast. But what can I do?" The Exceed quickly remember something important that Zane told him. "That's it, I know what to do." He casted his wings and flew back to the hideout. "Please, Master stay safe until I come back."

Zane could see his friend fly away. He exhaled in comfort. _Now I can let loose. Now I can use that._

"You tried to use fire magic against me Scarlet. Now let me use the same kind of magic you are using against me."

"What?"

"I was planning to use it against Laxus during our fight, but I think it is more appropriate to use it against you." Zane covered himself in magic. "Let me demonstrate you the power I got from Gajeel."

As magic surrounded his body it began to transform. His hands were covered by iron gauntlets. Each of them ended with five sharp, metal claws. His torso was protected by a thick, black, iron cuirass. It ran all the way to his back. Four hollow, sharp tubes popped out of his back. The top of his boots were covered in metal claws; his knees in metal plates. A spiked metal helmet covered the top of his head; a mask protected his face, and a row of iron fangs covered his lower jaw.

His transformation was now complete. Unlike Gajeel who covered himself in iron scales, Zane covered his body in dark, iron armor plates. He look like a pseudo-metal dragon.

Erza was beyond shocked. She was now going to fight someone that could use a similar type of magic as her, except it was Dragon Slaying magic. How could she fight someone that could turn that kind of devastating magic into an armor?

As Zane opened his mouth flames exhaled out of it. He could see Erza's startled reaction. "Have I left you without speech? Do you like my new form? He-he. Let me show you the power of my Dark Flame Iron Dragon mode!"

Erza was beyond impressed but not intimidated. Her enemy might have gotten a new armor but she has been using Requip magic for many years now, experience was on her side. She still had her Purgatory Armor, and she intended on using it to its fullest. She lifted her sword and positioned it to her right side, in attack mode.

"Come Erza, show me whose armor is stronger." The slayer was provoking her.

Erza's armor shrouded itself in a purple aura. "This is for the guild." She jumped into the air. Mid air she dived directly towards the slayer, who was just standing there, waiting for her attack.

As she dived Erza trashed her sword at him. Striking Zane on his left shoulder. Erza's eyes widened in shock as she saw her sword crack. Meanwhile Zane's armor remained intact.

"Surprised?" He asked. "Your sword is no match against my iron. This is the power of my Dark Flames. They have the ability to enhance any Dragon Slaying attribute that I absorb. In other words, my iron armor is far stronger than anything you posses." Zane transformed his right claws into an iron sword with holes. Dark Flames came out of them. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Torch Sword."

With one swing he destroyed Erza's Purgatory Sword. He then slashed at her, destroying part of the armor covering her belly. He slashed again this time destroying part of the armor plates on her shoulder and part of the armor breast plate.

The slayer then transformed his left hand into what it looked like a cannon, and aimed it at the S-class mage. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Torch Blast."

His dark iron/flame blast easily destroyed Erza's Purgatory Armor.

"Is that it? I guess my armor is stronger than yours."

"Requip." Erza changed into her Flight Armor. Her cheetah-like armor gave her little protection, but it more than made up with the great speed boost it gave her.

Using that speed she moved behind the slayer. She slashed the back of his armor with two swords, but it had little effect on that tough iron armor.

The slayer turned to strike her with his Torch Sword.

Erza effortlessly avoided it. It was an ironic twist of events, Zane's armor made him slow now.

With speed and dexterity she dashed towards her opponent at high speed, "Sonic Claw." She slashed him multiple times from every direction. One of those strikes managed to destroy part of the mask's right lower jaw.

"Weren't you, a few moments ago, lecturing me on using nothing but brute strength?" Erza gloated. "This time you are making the same mistake I made. What's the point of that strength if you can't touch me?"

"Hahaha." The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer began to laugh, all while the destroyed part of his mask repaired itself. "And I see you are still underestimating my powers." Flames began to shoot out of the four hollow spikes from his back. "Here, let me demonstrate you up close. Dragon's Flame Jet."

The flames coming out of his back behaved like rocket jets. They propulsed the slayer at high speed. The slayer slammed his armored body with Erza's. Sending her crashing on a mound.

"Do you think I would give my opponent such an advantage? I'm a lot of things, stupid is not one of them."

Erza quickly stood up and moved away from him at a swift speed. But the slayer caught up to her just as fast. His flame jets gave him an ever greater speed than hers.

He headbutted her. Knocking Erza to the ground. Zane ceased his flame jets.

"I'm not done yet Titania. Let me show you something else." Zane began charging his new double attribute slaying magic in his open mouth. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's…"

Erza realized the danger and changed her armor. "Requip: Adamantine Armor." Her strongest armor in terms of defense, it was her only way of protecting herself against the incoming attack. "Adamantine Barrier." She combined the shields on each of her hands to form a Magical Barrier.

_Good. Let us see which one is stronger._

"Roar!" Zane fired a roar of Dark Flames wrapped in Iron Magic.

His roar collided with Erza's Magical Barrier. It managed to block and stop the attack. Though she struggle to hold it.

"Seems we are even." She whispered as the tried to hold back the attack.

The slayer managed to hear that. "Check again," he replied.

Cracks started to appeared on both the barrier and shield. "Impossible." She shouted in disbelief.

"Impossible? Do you people not listen to what I say? My flames can devour anything. Your Adamantine Armor is but a meal for them. The only thing is that the Iron Magic increased its piercing abilities."

Erza tried to resist with all of her might, but it was to no avail. Her entire armor began to break into pieces. It couldn't resist the enormous magic power.

Eventually the Dragon Roar overwhelmed her, obliterating her armor in an instant. And leaving her body with terrible wounds. She could barely stand.

The slayer too could barely stand, his breathing became difficult and erratic. "Damn, this roars are too exhausting. They take such an unforgiving toll on my magic reserves." He looked as the swordswoman collapsed. "But compared to you, I'm doing fine."

Erza tried to stand on her feet, but she could barely stay conscious. "Am I going to lose here? Dammit!" Tears trailed down her eyes.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you Erza. This wasn't what I expected." Said Zane as he tried to control his erratic breathing. "You fought in a way not worthy of a slayer. You underestimated me from the very beginning. That was your downfall. You said you were fighting for your guild but I didn't see that. I saw a desire for revenge instead." He cracked a smile.

"When I fought Laxus I wanted to rip him apart, simply because I enjoyed that battle. With you…I just want to kill you out of pity."

As hurtful as those words were they were true. She realized she had been fighting for the wrong reasons. Her pride got in the way. She sincerely wanted to protect her guild, though her need for revenge was greater. "Natsu, Gray, Master. Everybody. I'm sorry. I failed." She couldn't hold her tears back. "I let my rage take the better of me. This isn't how a Fairy Tail wizard is supposed to act. Go ahead. Finish me." She told him.

"Enough with the self-pity Erza. I won't kill you." Zane's words surprised her. "Stand up. This isn't how I wanted to fight you. But I don't want to see you like this either. Stand up and fight me! Fight me as the real you. The real Erza Scarlet. The one that swore she would protect her guild. Her nakamas!" He stood up, shooting flames from his hands, mouth, and the four spikes on his back. "Fight me with your real strength. The dragon in me won't accept anything else!"

For reasons she didn't fully understand, the slayer's words reached her. Why was he trying to help her out? Telling her to keep on fighting for the guild he attacked. Maybe this boy was a more honorable enemy than she gave him credit.

"I should be ashamed. My behavior has been unworthy of a member of Fairy Tail." She stood up, determined to keep on fighting. "I can never forgive you for hurting my friends…but thank you for making me see things clearer."

Scarlet placed her hands together in a sword-grabbing fashion. "As a sign of gratitude I'll fight you with everything I have left." She used all the remaining magic to equip her most powerful weapon. "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura."

"That sword. She sacrifices all defense for ultimate offensive power. Finally she's getting serious." His face couldn't contain his excitement. "It's a good thing Atticus isn't, I can barely keep my dragon instincts on hold."

"Let's continue. For real this time." The strongest women in Fairy Tail dashed at him.

Zane casted his Torch Sword and dashed forward too.

Both of their swords clashed. A sword fight quickly ensued. The swords collided with tremendous speed and power. The clashes moved so fast they could barely be seen. Two powerful warriors were fighting with every ounce of magic they had left. Neither wanted to give up. Zane was good, being able to keep up with Erza. But she was clearly the better swordmaster.

"Yes Erza, this is what I wanted. Your fighting style…your fighting spirit. They burn with such incandescent passion. Hahaha! fight me more Erza. More!" The slayer swung his sword at her.

Titania moved back to avoid the strike. After safely avoiding the attack she jumped forward to counterattack.

Zane blocked her sword attack with his. "In terms of power Laxus has you beat. But when it comes to spirit you have no equals. Titania."

"It is my friends that give me the strength and courage to fight." Erza placed more power on her Demon Blade. With one swoop she cut Zane's sword in half. "It is because of them that I can't lose." She then moved her sword upwards, slashing the armor plates on his right shoulder. Leaving a deep slash.

"Wh-what? My armor, she slashed it like it was made of paper. Such power. Such strength. Subarashii. I must…I must kill you Erza!" He transformed his left hand into the Torch Cannon. But she cut it before he could fire. "Crap. That sword is too strong."

Erza moved the edge of her blade forward to stab him. He moved but the sword went right through the iron cuirass. Fortunately it penetrated only the metal part, no flash or bone.

He grabbed the sword tightly. The slayer then tried to pull her closer to attack her up close but she pulled out her sword, cutting some flesh from his chest and a couple of iron claws.

He tried to repair his armor, but only parts of it did. _Almost out of magic. Can't repair armor anymore. _He thought.

Just as Erza pulled out her sword she swung it downwards, slashing Zane's cuirass and leaving a large cut on his chest. He fell down as he spilled blood from his mouth.

Erza was also exhausted. The Demon Blade took a lot of magic power plus those wounds have taken a toll on her body.

"Just enough for one more attack." She dashed at him. Pinning all of her remaining magic on her blade.

The Dragon Slayer casted his Torch Sword again. He covered it in dark flames, he made it as strong as the remaining magic in his body allowed him to.

Both Erza and Zane ran towards each other, sword in hand - in his case the sword being his hand. As they neared closer they slashed each other; blood spilling to the opposite direction. Zane and Erza skidded as they stopped.

Erza had some cuts in her right arm and belly.

Zane stood there, motionless. Then suddenly his armor broke into pieces as he collapsed to the ground. Erza was still standing. She had bested him.

"I…I'm going to lose? T-this can't be." Zane struggled to move, his body was too damaged. "Crap. I can't lose…not here, not now." He saw as Erza moved closer.

_Atticus, forgive me._

"It seems you have lost. I won't kill you, but I can't take you to the guild conscious." She lifted her sword ready for one more attack. "You still have to answer for your crimes against Fairy Tail." She swung the sword at the weakened boy.

"I haven't lost yet, Erza!"

This time he allowed his dragon instincts to take control. Consumed by bloodlust he stands and dashes towards her. Erza's katana stabs him in the abdomen, the entire blade penetrating him. He didn't care, he wanted to get close to her. As he did he grabbed her by the shoulders. His mouth and fangs were covered with his flames; he bit her right in the neck.

Titania screamed in pain. The bite stung and burned at the same time. Her katana disappears suddenly. "I can't feel my magic. What's happening?" She could feel as her magic vanished. As her magic diminished her skin became gray. Grayer and grayer by the second. Until her entire body was dark gray. Erza lost all consciousness.

Zane was devouring her magic! Or to be more precise it was his flames that were devouring Erza's magic.

Zane finally releases her. Her body dropping to the floor.

"This once, I'll let the demon in me take control."


	5. Chapter V: Settling Old Scores

Zane wiped Erza's blood from the corner of his lip; his dragon instincts resided back. He had fallen too low this time. This was the first time he'd willfully allowed those terrible instincts to take control over his mind and body. Having to use the very thing he hated, and feared the most, his inner darkness, to win. He was a demon, a beast that couldn't be controlled. Once again he broke his promise to Atticus, but unlike the previous times, this had been voluntarily.

Zane fell to his knees. Tears dripping from his face. He felt disgust and shame at himself. How could he do something like that? Use_ it_ to suck Erza's magic dry. "I'm sorry Atticus. I failed you. I don't deserve someone like you. You are sweet and kind, a monster like me deserves to rot alone."

No sooner had those words left his mouth that he chuckled a bit, then it turned into full blown, maniacal laughter. "Hahaha! What a fool have I been. It is time I realize this demon and I are one and the same. This darkness is all the hatred, anger, and desire for revenge that I've been harbouring for years. There is no point in fighting it."

He flinched in pain. He had forgotten the wound Erza caused him with her sword. He was bleeding, a lot. If something wasn't done, fast, he would bleed to death.

"Shi- I have to stop this. I don't have anything with me to heal me. I can't fly there or I'll make this wound even bigger. Should I walk? No, I won't make it in time. Bloody hell, where is Atticus? Guess there is only I thing I can do. Cauterize it."

Coming from a family of potion healers he knew cauterizing a wound is something of a last resort. If there is nothing else to fix it, if there is no other way to save your life, then it needs to be done. But it was going to be beyond painful.

Zane covered his hand in flames, he took deep breath and tried to relax; without thinking it twice he placed his flaming hand it on his wound. He cried in agony. The pain was overwhelming. He tried to calm himself but it was impossible. His breathing became heavy and fast, he was sweating. He tried to keep it together and not pass out from the torment. "Keep a hold on yourself...this isn't the first time you do this. Gah- damn, it hurts." His body twitched as the pain ran throughout his nerves. This kind of physical pain was indescribable.

He continued cauterizing the wound for a few more seconds until it was burnt and it stopped bleeding. Another scar added to his young body.

He dropped to the floor. Glad that it was over. "As soon as I get to my hideout I need to properly tend to this. Or else it will get infected."

He spent a few minutes on the floor, thinking about what he did to Erza, staring at her immobile body. It still shocked him how he managed to stop such a formidable opponent. Regardless of how despicable the method.

He stood up. "It all went as I wanted. My plan worked almost to perfection. I captured Erza. Erza! I have a prisoner now. Fairy Tail will have to submit. This is not how a slayer should behave but I realize it's not possible to defeat Fairy Tail. There is no other choice but to get my way through less honorable means."

"...Erza..." A voice whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, you can come out now. Fairy Tail wizard."

Lucy Heartfilia came out of hiding.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. I could hear you cheering Erza. I could smell you." He explained. "I can smell the guild on you. You are covered in the scents of Salamander and Fullbuster."

"Eek! That's creepy." Lucy exclaimed.

Zane moved closer - to close for comfort. He aligned his nose to Lucy's bosom. There was a scent on her that he was trying to identify. He sniffed her.

"This scent, I know it. It's familiar. A scent from the past. I hate it."

"Kya! Get away from me." Lucy bitch slapped the Dragon Slayer. Catching him by surprise. "You're a hentai."

"Hentai?" Zane massaged his cheek, it was red. His snow white skin was red as a tomato. "You're the second person that tells me that today," He snickered. "Don't get too full of yourself girl, you are not my type."

_This guy is creepy._ She thought to herself. "I want to know what you did to Erza."

"I destroyed her magic." He replied. "The moment I bit her my flames went into her body, searching for magic to feed upon. You can say I was sucking her magic, like a vampire sucks blood. Though my flames were simply devouring it. Don't worry, she isn't dead. The reason why her skin grayed is because of an effect from my bite. She is in a petrified state."

Lucy was terrified. She wanted to rescue her, but could she? He had defeated one of the strongest members of the guild. He had stood his ground against Laxus, he even outmatched Natsu and Gray, nobody outmatches those two. Still, she had a duty to rescue her teammate.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave-"

"Release Erza!" She demanded.

"W-what?"

"I said release Erza. I want you to release her. Now!"

The slayer's expression was of confusion. The type of confusion an innocent little boy would demonstrate when he was sure he didn't do anything wrong. A side of him was a sadist, and he liked it.

"Why would I do that?" He asked softly. "I won. I captured her. She is my prize. My prize." He growled.

Lucy was astonished by the assertive tone of the slayer. But it was the way he classified Erza, like some sort of trophy, that frightened her the most. "You are a monster."

"Monster?" He chuckled. "I'm not a monster. I'm a Dragon Slayer. But if you prefer you can always call me the Flame Demon."

Lucy took out her whip. "If you don't release her, then I'll force you to."

She attacked him with determination. Despite the fact that she promised the master she wouldn't get in any trouble, she would still risk everything to rescue her nakama. However, her whip went right through his flame body. The flames were in defensive mode.

Zane yawned in boredom. "I have no intention of fighting. Even with the low amount of magic I have you'll be of no match against me."

Lucy felt insulted and belittled. "I may not be as strong as Erza, but you should never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard." She took out one of her gate keys. "And I'll teach you why."

Zane raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A gate key?" He whispered. "Don't tell me you are Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Wizard?"

"That's right."

Zane began to laugh out loud. "Hahaha! I can't believe it. This weak girl uses Celestial magic. The one type of magic I can't eat." He stopped laughing. "It's been a long time since I've fought a Celestial Wizard. Okay, amuse me girl."

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Mooo!"

The giant, perverted, humanoid axe-wielding bull appeared from a beam of light. Ready to protect his master.

"I'm here to protect your nice body. Mooo."

"You can act like a hentai later. I want you to rescue Erza."

"Erza?" Taurus began to imagine Erza's voluminous chest. "Maybe she'll give me a reward afterwards."

As soon as a perverted thought crossed his mind he charged at the slayer. Spinning his giant axe above his head.

"Rampage!" Taurus jumped into the air and swung his axe at Zane. The slayer managed to grab the blade of the axe with both of his hands. The force of the strike still made his feet sink a couple of inches into the ground. He then pushed the axe away from his face.

"This is what you summon to attack me...an oversized cow? You are either underestimating me or you a lot stronger than you appear Celestial Wizard."

With a swift flick of his finger a circle drew itself below Taurus, which engulfed the spirit in flames.

"Taurus." Lucy shouted.

"Mooo...sorry Lucy." The Celestial Spirit vanished back to the Spirit World.

"I like the smell of roasted beef. Do you?" The slayer asked with a sadistic tone.

"You are cruel."

"Relax. I actually despise the taste of Celestial magic."

"Taste?" Lucy gasped. "What do you mean?"

"You are not the first Celestial Wizard I fight." He responded. "I fought one when I was a kid. I bit the spirit and nearly threw up. It was disgusting. I've tasted a lot of terrible magic but Celestial Spirit magic is by far the worst. Which is weird, since it is a beautiful magic. Unlike...mine." Those words contained sorrow.

"You don't like your magic?" The blonde wizard asked.

"Oops, I've said too much." Zane placed both of his hands behind his head. "I'm bored. If that cow is the best you can do then I am done."

"I won't let you have Erza." This time Lucy grabbed two golden keys. "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio! Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"We are ready to go." Said Scorpio folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended. Imitating the claw of a scorpion.

Sagittarius followed. "I'm here to serve you. Moshi moshi."

"Two Celestial Spirits at once? You are more impressive than I gave you credit." Zane exclaimed with real interest. "Very well, I'll play with you some more."

"What can my sand and I do for you Lucy?" Scorpio asked.

"I need you guys to help me rescue Erza." She pointed at the petrified body behind Zane. "Please, lend me your power."

Sagittarius saluted. "We shall assist you. Moshi moshi."

"We need to plan first. He is strong. Scorpio. Sagittarius come close." They did as they were told. All three gather to listen to Lucy's plan.

Meanwhile, Zane tilted his head and sighed. "Does she honestly think I can't hear them? You would think that after being around Dragon Slayers for so long she would know their abilities. Can't help it I guess. I'll just pretend I can't hear anything."

"That's my plan. You guys ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Moshi moshi."

"No worries. Leave everything to my sand." Scorpio got down on all four and pointed his stinger at his opponents and fired a sand tornado. "Sand Buster!"

Zane summoned his wings to fly upwards in order to avoid the attack. But Sagittarius saw it coming. In an instant he fired an arrow with pin-point accuracy. It flew faster than sound.

Zane caught it just a few hairs away from his forehead.

"What? He caught it?" Sagittarius asked with disbelief.

"But how? Sagittarius has the best accuracy of all Celestial Spirits." Lucy, too, couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anyone dodge or catch any of Sagittarius' arrows before. No wonder this guy had managed to avoid defeat.

"That would have worked if it weren't for two things: I could hear your plan. I do have sharp ears. Two, it would have made no difference, though, had I failed to do so. My eyes could read it like a book. You see, we Dragon Slayers have more acute senses. Sight, smell, hearing, it's all much more advanced than those of a normal human. But some excel above the others.

Natsu, for example, his sense of smell is amazing. Much better than mine. But my sense of sight is by far the best. I have the eyes of a Dragon. You can't hide anything from me." He bit the arrow and chewed it before spitting it in disgust. "Yuck. I see time hasn't changed its flavor."

With that said, he dived downwards, toward Scorpio. He grabbed his stinger, spinned him and slammed him against Sagittarius. "Dark Flame Dragon's Meteor Fist." He punched both of them with his attack. Sending them back to their world.

"He beat both of them in one go. What do I do now?" The Celestial Spirit mage was running out of ideas.

"You can summon as many as you want. But quantity won't beat quality." Zane smirked with cockiness.

"There is no water so I can't summon Aquarius. That's it. He is strong, so I'll just summon my strongest spirit." Lucy grabbed Loke's key.

Zane was horrified when he saw the key. "Th-that key." He grinded his teeth in rage. "I...I loathe that key."

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A beam of golden light brightened the battlefield. From it came Lucy's strongest spirit, her knight in shining armor, the leader of the Zodiac Spirits. Loke, Leo the Lion.

As soon as the lion in a suit manifested he didn't waste time and grabbed Lucy by the hips. "What can I do for you my dear?"

She tried to push him away. "I need your help."

"Of course my dear but how about a kiss first?" He leaned in closer to kiss her but Lucy stopped him.

"Help me rescue Erza instead."

That baffled the lion. "Rescue Erza? I never thought I would live to hear those words. Whom should I fight for you my dear-" Loke's words were cut short when he took notice of his enemy. "I know you."

"Good to know you haven't forgotten me Leo. 'Cause I sure haven't." Zane's words were wrapped in wrath. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it? I still remember our first encounter. In fact," he massaged the upper right part of his head, "I still carry the scars of that battle."

"You know him?" Lucy asked. She didn't know what was happening. Why did her spirit knew the slayer?

"Yes, I meet him a long time ago." Loke answered.

"He was the first spirit I fought. I was barely eleven years old. Yet his Celestial Spirit master was sent to kill me."

Lucy couldn't understand what they were talking about. "Kill him? You mean Karen was given a job to kill him?"

Loke found it hard to give an accurate answer to her question."No, this was way before Karen made a contract with me. Way before that."

_What? How old is he?_ Lucy tried to put the pieces together but this puzzle was much too complicated to solve. "Loke, tell me-"

"Enough!" The slayer shouted. "No need to spoil this. You can tell her all about me later, Leo. Right now I want to rip you apart." Zane's Dragon instincts began to take a hold on him. His fangs and nails grew, while his eyes became fiercer and full of bloodlust. Like a beast, he got on all four. "Must. Kill. Shiny lion."

Loke readied himself for the attack. "I see your beastly look hasn't changed."

"You were not able to beat me when I was a kid. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"With the magic that you have right now and your condition, you are much weaker than your younger self."

That was enough to infuriate the slayer. He dashed towards the lion spirit, ready to rip his guts out.

Loke bent his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing his bicep with his left hand he chanted, "O Regulus...Grant me your strength!" His hands began to shine, it was a bright, golden light. He used it to block Zane's strike. "You really think you can beat me in a melee fight?"

"Yesss." The slayer hissed. "This time I'll kill you, Leo."

"Regulus Punch!" Loke punched Zane with his fist covered in a large mass of light.

Zane wasn't able to dodge the attack. The punch was too strong for him. However, it looked as if that strike managed to snap him out of his beastly state, for a moment though. "He's right, I can't beat him in a close quarter fight." His breathing was becoming erratic. "Specially not in my condition. But still, I want to kill him. I want to settle that old score."

Again he lost himself. Seeing Loke had made his instincts go berserk.

"Regulus Beam!" Loke covered his hand in light and then released it as a beam of light.

Zane simply released a blast of dark flames from his mouth. Both attacks collided and canceled each other out.

With the smoke of the explosion still present, Zane dashed again, trying to get Loke off guard. Loke wasn't stupid, he had the senses of a lion after all, it would take more to fool him..

He dodge each and every one of Zane's slashes. He grabbed Zane's wrist, and struck him in the stomach with his knee. He proceeded by punching him in the face. "I thought you said you'll kill me." Loke teased him.

"A Dragon like me losing to a simple cat? Rawrrrr!" He roared, sending a shock wave to his enemies. All the flames from the field were gathering around his mouth, creating a ball of dark flames which grew bigger by the second. It was his most powerful Dragon Slaying technique: Infernal Final Nova.

Loke could read the danger of that attack. "He can use something like that?" He looked around him. "I see, he is using the flames from his previous battles and using their magic instead."

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer fired his powerful blast, but its target wasn't Loke, instead it was Lucy. Zane was so full of bloodlust and rage he didn't care who was his target; he wanted blood.

Loke did not hesitate and got in between Lucy and the Final Nova blast. The Zodiac leader used Regulus' power to summon his Magic Seal, from which a large blast of light was shot towards Zane's blast. "Regulus Blast!" As the attacks collided they created a large explosion. "Lucy, summon Gemini. If you use _that_ we might be able to win."

"That?" It didn't took her long to realize what he meant. "But I need more magic."

"You have it. I'll use my own magic to stay in this world. Now hurry, I'll distract him while you get ready." Loke took his casting stance, just in time, as the smoke dissipated Zane charged once again. "Lion Brilliance." From his body a powerful, bright light blinded Zane, stopping him in his tracks.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The two twin spirits appeared in front of Lucy.

"Piri Piri."

The spirits transformed into their master. Lucy and Gemini held hands. A Magic Seal appeared below them. Together they gathered the most powerful magic they possessed, the Ultimate Magic of the Stars.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_Urano Metria!_

Loke released his Lion Brilliance. After Zane recovered his sight he was shocked when he saw the two Lucys preparing to attack him.

They released all the gathered magic at their target. The brilliant magic of the stars blasted itself around the slayer. No way to for him to dodge it or stop it. The most he could do was cover his head with his arms.

The attack hit its target. Creating a powerful blast.

As soon as the spell was casted Gemini returned to the Spirit World. Lucy fainted, her magic exhausted, but before she touched the ground Loke grabbed her. "Damn, she didn't have enough magic, the attack was too weak. Plus, the bastard managed to use his flames to weaken the attack."

Loke was right, as the smoke and dust dissipated he could see Zane survived the attack. Albeit it wasn't without a scratch. His arms, legs and part of his face were burnt. And parts of his clothes destroyed. His breathing had become too erratic. He had drained the last of his magic wrapping his body in flames to protect himself.

Loke, with care, placed Lucy on the ground. "You did good my sweetheart." He then moved closer to the slayer. "For her sake, and Erza's sake, I will slay this monster."

"I'm the monster?"

"You think I don't remember that time?" Loke asked. "That village you incinerated, those people you slaughter. That is something only a monster, a demon, does."

Zane smiled. "I may be a monster, but at least I didn't betray my master, abandoned her, and let her die!"

Loke wasn't able to react. The memories of Karin dying because she wasn't able to summon him were still fresh, the shame and guilt forever in his mind.

"Karen...I'm sorry." The lion whispered.

Zane used Loke's moment of weakness to strike. With the tip of his claws covered in flames - the most he could do - he slashed Loke on the chest, leaving three, deep and long slash marks. He then headbutted him below the chin, and finished with a punch to his abdomen. In a matter of second the mighty lion fell to the ground.

Zane got on top of him, pinning him down. "Such a weak lion. You are weak." He licked his neck, he was literally savoring the moment. "I'll kill you now." Without a second to waste he bit Loke on the neck.

Loke screamed, the bite was painful. But Zane couldn't keep biting for too long. "Such bad taste. How can such a cute lion taste so bad?" He was about to bit him one more time but he stopped midway. There was a pain on his chest.

Loke used the moment to push him away with a kick, he got up and moved as far away as necessary.

Zane placed his hand on his chest. He fell on his knees and started coughing blood. "Already? My body can't keep this up." He coughed more blood. "My body's dying. My flames they are...don't matter, must kill Leo. Must settle...score." He struggled to stand up. "Must kill. Want to kill-"

Zane was in a battle between his instincts and his reason. He wanted to fight Leo but he knew his body couldn't take more punishment.

"The lion must die!"

_Not today. I can't die just yet. Not while he still lives. I've been alive for too long, and been through so much to die now. Besides..._

Zane was going out of his beastly mode. His claws and fangs went back to their normal size.

There was blood dripping down his right eye. From his left eye tears trailed down.

"...I can't leave Atticus alone. That would make him sad."

He could feel, and hear, as his heartbeat slowed down.

"Sorry Leo, we'll have to play some other time." Zane started walking towards Erza. Loke ran after him, he managed to grab his cape which sent the slayer into a frenzy.

"Don't you dare touch my cape!" Zane exploded in fury. "I will kill you if you lay your filthy paws on it again. And I will kill her in front of your dying eyes too. Nobody touches this. It's my precious gift from my father."

"Your father?" The Zodiac leader asked.

"Yes. Darakina. My Dragon father. He gave it to me when I was a kid. So, unless you want me to make you cry in pain I suggest you don't do that again."

"I will not let you escape."

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer placed a flame wall between himself and Loki.

He picked up Erza's petrified body. "Here," Zane tossed a small lacrima to Loke. "Tell the guild not to worry, Erza will be fine. But they'll have to wait until I communicate with them. Be patient." He transformed himself and Erza into dark flames. Both bodies flew into midair until they disappeared from Loke's sight.

"Damn it." Loke cringed his teeth in anger. He grabbed Lucy and took her back to the guild.

Zane couldn't keep his body transformed for too long. Not far from his hideout the last of his magic vanished, his body went back to its human form, and he and Erza fell to the ground.

His body slammed into the hard ground. "Gah..." Zane placed both of his hands around his throat as he coughed more blood. His breathing became even faster and his heartrate was dangerously slow. To make matters worst, the light of his eyes dimmed. "Why now? I'm...so close to my hideout. My magic-" he coughed. "My flames are killing me. My curse, this damn curse."

As his heart ceased pumping, and his vision disappeared, memories of his loved ones flew through his mind.

_Mother. Father. Nii-san. Please forgive me. I couldn't avenge you. Darakina, I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you. Atticus, forgive me for being a lousy master and friend._

"Zane-kun!" Atticus screamed as he flew to his master. He stopped right above Zane's unconscious, dead-like body. "Oh no. I hope I'm not too late." The little neko had in between his paws a small flask. Inside of it was magic, his flame magic.

Atticus threw the flask at him and shattered. In an instant his whole body was engulfed in flames. Atticus couldn't help but cry. "Please, save my master."

It appeared as if Atticus's plan was working. Zane's body was absorbing the flames; as it did he stopped struggling, he started breathing, and his heart pumped blood once again.

"Agh-" Zane's breathing was fast and heavy, he coughed because of all the oxygen he inhaled so fast. He tried to stand up but the most he could do was lift his upper body. "What happened? I...am alive?"

"Zane-kun." Atticus hugged his beloved master. He wasn't able to contain his tears. "I'd thought I didn't make it in time but I did." He sniffed. "I remembered what you told me, about the flask. I flew as fast as I could to go and get it."

"The flask?" Zane wasn't 100% sure what his furry, blond neko was talking about. "The flask, of course. I remember now, I told you about that several years ago."

_"Atticus?"_

_"Yes, Zane-kun."_

_"I want you to have this." Zane gave him the flask filled with his Dark Flame Magic._

_"What's that?" Atticus asked._

_"Remember how I told you that I control my flames through my will?" Atticus nodded. "Well, they also have a will of their own. And they are very picky towards who controls them. They will not obey someone they think it's not strong enough. If they don't seem me fit," he hesitated to continue, "they will kill me."_

_Atticus was in shock. Kill him? His own magic would kill him. He couldn't believe it. "Why, master?"_

_"That's the risk of this power. Great power comes at an even greater risk. But that will only happen if any of these two things happen: if something were to make my will weak, most likely if something happens to my psyche, or, if I ran out of magic. If they sense me weakening mentally or magically they will not hesitate to destroy me. They will devour my life force, and after that is done they will devour my body."_

_Zane pointed to the flask. "That will counter it, it will stop them, it will recover some of my magic, and heal any damage done. But use it only if the unthinkable happens. That potion was almost impossible to make. That is made of my Dark Flame Magic, plus mixed with other ingredients. Do you know how hard it was to find ingredients my flames wouldn't devour? So please Atticus, use it only as a last resort. Can I trust you with this?"_

_"Aye, Master!" Atticus shouted._

_Zane couldn't help but smile. "Of course I can."_

Zane returned the hug to Atticus. "Thank you Atticus, I knew I could count on you."

The Exceed tried to control his crying, it wasn't easy. "Aye. You saved my life once, it was only fair I did the same. It doesn't matter. You are my master, my nakama. I will also protect you."

"You're gonna make me cry Atticus." The slayer was able to stand up. The internal damage he suffered was partially healed, and some magic was recovered. "Now, with this new life you gave me, I shall use it to its fullest." Zane lifted Erza. "Let's go back to our hideout. I think it's time to finish this game with Fairy Tail once and for all!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave like, comment or review. They are appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter VI: Memento Draconi

Natsu's fist made contact with Loke's jaw.

"Why didn't you rescue Erza?" Natsu shouted. He was enraged; furious at Loke because he couldn't protect their nakama. But he was more angry at himself because he still had been doing nothing but rest. Healing the wounds from the previous battle.

"Oi, flame-brain," Gray did his best to control Natsu but the Fire Slayer was out of control. "Don't take it out on him. Loke did everything he could. But we both know with whom we are dealing."

"Let me go ice princess." Natsu shook right and left until he managed to free himself from Gray. "I don't care, he should have done more. He should have beaten the slayer and brought Erza back. Even Lucy was put in danger."

Loke had a look of shame. It was true, though, he'd failed to save her. Natsu's words stung like a scorpion but they were true.

"Stop it." Lucy slapped Natsu. "Calm yourself Natsu, and stop placing the blame on Loke." The Celestial Spirit mage lowered her gaze. "It was my fault after all. I'm the one that tried to rescue her but I ran out of magic and left Loke to fight all by himself."

Loke stood up to console her. "No my love, it is my fault. I should have tried harder-"

"Enough children." Master Makarov stood in the middle of the group. "Blaming each other won't solve anything. We must remain calm. And think this through. Only then can we rescue Erza and defeat the slayer. Loke, do you know where he could have headed?"

"No. He simply flew away, out of my sight. But…" The Zodiac leader searched the inside of his suit, taking out the small lacrima the slayer had given him. "He gave me this. He said to wait. He would be communicating with us later. And not to worry, he won't harm Erza."

"That bastard." Natsu whispered. "Are we supposed to take his word? We need to go and look for him and beat the crap out of him until he gives Erza back."

"And how do you suppose we do that ashes for brain?" Gray was becoming irritated by Natsu's behavior. He wanted things done but offered no solutions. "Do you know where to find him? 'Cause if you do then let's go."

"Do you want to start something hentai exhibitionist?"

"I dunno, do I? Pink haired retard."

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Enough you two!" Makarov was getting annoyed by the childish arguments of his children. "For now we don't have any choice but to wait."

"Gramps." Shouted Gray and Natsu.

"This slayer is clever and elusive. We don't know what he would do to Erza if we go and search for him. If he wants something from us, he will most likely use Erza as a bargaining chip. For now we sit. Of course, if any of you have a plan, I'm all ears." He looked into the eyes of everyone but no answers. "Then we wait."

"Loke?" Lucy got near her Spirit protector. "I need to ask you, do you know the slayer? He said you and him fought before. Tell me, is that true? Have you met him before?"

Everybody around looked at Loke with intrigue.

"Yes and no." Loke answered. "I fought him, a long time ago," he sighed, "I'm not sure how or why… I guess I should explain the little I know about him. It is a long story, I recommend you guys sit down." Everybody sat down, except for Salamander. "Like I said, it happened a long time ago…"

"Hey, wake up. Wake up sleepy head." Zane tried to wake up his new prisoner. "I might have gotten a bit out of hand when I sucked her magic. Wake up!" But Erza was still unconscious.

"Maybe you killed her?" Atticus casually mentioned.

"Of course not. I was in control that time. I sucked enough magic to stop her. I have an idea. It's stupid but it might just work." The slayer grabbed a basket and looked for something inside it. "Who wants Ichigo cake?"

"Cake." Erza immediately woke up.

"I knew it would work. Good morning Titania."

"Morning?' Erza was confused.

"Yes, morning. You sure are a heavy sleeper. You slept through the entire evening and night."

"I can't remember much. I remember fighting you." Erza struggled to remember the events of the previous day. "I was about to end the fight then I blanked out. Did I lose?"

"Something like that. In reality, I stopped the flow of your magic, I destroyed it; that made you fall into a petrified state." He explained. "It's not so much that you lost, is that I ended the fight before a winner could be decided."

"You!" Erza casted a sword and aimed it at the slayer's face. "You are the enemy of the guild. I should slay you right here and now."

The slayer kept his cool. "You could at least thank me you know. Look at what you just did, and look at your body."

Erza inspected her body, she was wearing nothing but her revealing underwear. She looked at the slayer, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. She went red with embarrassment, she covered herself with a blanket next to her. "What did you do to me while I was unconscious?"

"Woah there. It's not what you are imagine. Hentai. I healed you. We were both messed up after our fight." Zane blushed a bit. "I couldn't heal you the same way I do. So, I took the liberty of taking your clothes off and clean you with a special sponge covered in a special potion that healed you. D-don't worry, I did it with my eyes closed, I simply followed the scent of blood. I was a gentleman, trust me. And your magic is back. I did that too."

Erza inspected her body. There wasn't a single wound on her. She was in perfect condition. And she could feel all of her magic. As if the fight between them never existed.

"Thanks." She said with sincerity.

"No problem. It is the least I can do for my prisoner."

"Prisoner?" She looked at herself. Looking for anything that restrained her movement or magic; she found nothing. In fact, she was free to move. "You restored my health and magic, if you want me as your prisoner, I'd assume being in a defenseless position would make it easier."

Zane smiled at her logic, she was right. "True. I could have but I chose not to. I'm from a family of potion makers and healers, it is my nature to help people that are wounded."

The swordswoman stood up. "What makes you think I won't kill you right now for what you did?"

"You are right, this is the perfect chance for you. But you won't, for two reason. See that?" He pointed at the entrance of his hideout. There was a barrier of dark flames protecting it. "Those are my flames protecting the entrance. Only Atticus and myself can safely go through them. Nothing else can penetrate them, not even an ant, without being devoured by them. You can kill me, yet that won't make them vanish. Only I can make them vanish. Kill me, and you'll be trapped here forever."

Erza had no choice but to sit down, he had her in check. "You thought this through. What is your other reason?"

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer lower his gaze in sorrow. "I don't want you to kill me without saying…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, to you, Salamander, Gray, everyone. I'm truly sorry. I know it doesn't fix what has been done nor do I expect any forgiveness in return. I just want those to be my last words."

She looked at his eyes, they were full of honesty and sadness. To forgive or ignore those that attack Fairy Tail isn't normal, but to hold a grudge or bitterness is unworthy of a Fairy Tail member.

"Tell me, what are your reasons for attacking us? What have we done to deserve your wrath? Has the guild ever wronged you?"

Zane grabbed an old newspaper, it was so old it looked like the paper would turn to dust at any moment. It had a picture of a small village, the image was somewhat faint. "This is my village, or was, before it was destroyed."

Erza looked at the image. "Please don't tell me it was destroyed by one of our members. I mean, yes the guild is notorious for damaging property but-"

"No, it wasn't you guys. My village, and everyone in it, was destroyed by something evil, something with a power that dwarfs yours. Acnologia."

Erza gulped. She, the entire guild, had seen the terrible power of Acnologia. How it destroyed Tenrou Island in one blast. "The entire village? Everyone?"

"Everyone," he replied. "My family, my friends, neighbors. Everyone. I was the only one that survived. Thanks to the sacrifice of my Nii-san."

"I'm sorry. I've experience the power of that monster." Eza said. "We fought it. We stood no change. We were a bunch of ants fighting a monster. It destroyed Fairy Tail's sacred ground in one blast."

"I know. But you guys survived. Everything that I loved was taken away from me." There was anger in his voice. Remembering his greatest suffering brought the darkness inside of him out. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I'll tell you why I attacked your guild. Why I'm doing this. I'll have to tell you a bit about my past. It would make things much clearer. Just so you know, I'm not justifying or excusing my actions. I have no regrets. But you have a right to know. First, I'll tell you my motive."

Erza stood there, silent. Despite the fact that she hated him, was angry at him for attacking her nakama, she was curious. She wanted to know his motives. After all, he must have a great motive to single-handedly attack the strongest guild in Fiore.

"My goal is to kill the one that caused me so much pain. I want to kill Acnologia." There wasn't the slightest doubt in his words. Only an unshakable determination. "I guess I should start from the beginning. How it all started, how I became a slayer. Believe me, all of it will explain why I attacked the guild. Get comfortable, it is a rather long story. I was ten years old when it happened…"

_My village was known as Umbra Phenga, it means "Dark Fang" in our ancient language. It was founded by the first Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, Ferdinand Darkfang, he named it after himself. The village was known throughout the kingdom for its powerful healing potions. The village had the protection and the favor of the King and the Magic Council. Mostly because their armies had been saved many times thanks to our potions. Every villager was dedicated to make them, or search for ingredients, or selling them. Because of that the village was wealthy and prosperous. No matter the war, or the conflict, Umbra was never attacked, neither belligerent could afford to destroy or alienate us. In reality, Umbra was always neutral during conflicts, but saw it as our duty to provide the medicines and assistance to those in need, regardless of their standings._

_Like I said, I was ten years old at the time. I lived with my mother, father, and my Nii-san Dietrich. We were a happy family, and I was a happy child, learning about the arts of potion making. My family was the best in the business. My father was the chief of the village, he was tough, just and fair, and a great wizard. My mother was a medic, she knew better than anyone about making medicine, and what ingredients to use. Nii-san was the scout, always knowing where and when to find said ingredients. Me? I was still learning but I was good. I was curious to know more. Always bothering my parents, and always running behind Nii-san._

_Then it all changed when that monster attacked. I still remember it perfectly. clear as water. The images still gives me nightmares even after so long. It was the first of September. The day darkness clouded my life. In a twist of irony, it started as a bright day._

"Nii-san, can I go fishing with you?" Said young Zane.

"Sure lil' bro. Grab that fishing rod and come with it."

That was Dietrich, Zane's older brother. He looked like a more mature, and taller, version of the current Zane. Like himself Dietrich had black hair, but the blue eyes of his mother. And his skin was a bit tanner.

"Now, it's a long walk to the lake. You sure you wanna go? I don't want you complaining. I'm not going to carry you like the last time."

"I promise I won't complain, Nii-san. You know I like going fishing with you."

"I'll take your word. Let's go then."

"Yay!" Cheered the ten year old.

Both boys had arrived at the lake. Zane was fishing while Dietrich collected some mushrooms that sprouted on the bed of the lake.

Dietrich placed a couple of mushrooms on top of a rock. "Zane, want me to show you a new spell I learned."

"Do I." Zane dropped the fishing rod and ran to where his brother was.

"Pay attention." He placed his hands together, in the form of a prayer. He concentrated. Zane wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but decided to wait. The shrooms began to glow a pink color. "Transport!" They vanished in an instant.

Little Zane gasped in surprise. "What did you do, Nii-san?"

"Check your left pocket." Dietrich said.

Zane checked his pocket, there was something inside. He took what was inside out, and to his surprise it was the mushrooms that had vanished.

"Like it? I learned that spell in a book. It's called Teleportation magic. I simply choose an object, living or inanimate, picture a clear image in my head of the place I want to send it, and poof, it is teleported."

"Subarashii, Nii-san. Do me. Do me."

"Woah there Zane, I can't. Teleporting living things takes more magic than inanimate object, besides, the bigger the object the more concentration and magic it requires. The biggest thing I've teleported is a cat. Barely."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it, Nii-san. You are the best."

"I wouldn't say the best. But with time and training I will. It will be of great help to the village. You know how sometimes we have big shipments? They take time to transport and are easy prey to bandits, well, with this magic it would be a breeze."

"You are still awesome, Nii-san." Zane's belly started to growl. "I'm hungry."

"Let's get going then-"

There was a sudden explosion from far away. There was smoke coming from the direction of the explosion.

"That smoke, it's coming from the direction of our village!" Dietrich turned towards his brother. "Zane, gather the stuff and wait here. Don't move from here until I come back."

"But Nii-san-"

"I said to stay here. Don't follow me. Okay?"

"Y-yes, Nii-san."

Dietrich ran in the direction of his village. He ran as fast as he could. Leaving his brother behind. A hundred questions ran through his mind. He wondered what was happening. He didn't had to wait too long for the answer.

Zane waited, and waited. Ten, fifteen minutes passed, and nothing. The village wasn't too far from this particular part of the lake. He was getting worried. He never disobeyed his brother but he was getting scared. Then another explosion. That was it, he ran to his village, hoping everything was alright.

He ran as fast as his small legs would take him. He ran, and ran until he tripped. He stood up and continued running. Exhausted, Zane arrived to his village, what he saw horrified him. The village was set ablaze. Houses, every single one of them, were burning. There were corpses littering the road. Buildings crumbling. There wasn't a soul to be seen or heard.

"Mama. Papa." He shouted. "Nii-san. Nii-san." He shouted as loud as possible but nobody answered.

The young boy continued walking, searching for a familiar face until a loud, eerie roar stopped him on his track. He looked up only to see the creature that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. The Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia.

Acnologia was blasting the village. Destroying everything in sight. He fired a blast in Zane's direction, the boy was too scared to move.

"Move Zane!" Dietrich pushed him before the blast hit him. Just in time.

Zane opened his eyes, he got hurt during that moment but nothing serious. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't something was on top of him. It was his brother. "Nii-san? Nii-san."

"Zane, I told you to stay." Dietrich said as he agonized. He moved aside to let his brother stand up.

"What's happening, Nii-san?"

"It's the end of our village little brother. It's all gone."

"What do you mean? Where's mama and papa?" Zane asked.

Dietrich struggled to talk. "Dead. That monster killed them. Everyone. Umbra Phanga is going to be destroyed by the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Zane, run! Get out of here."

"Let's go, Nii-san. Get up." Zane tried to get his brother to move. He grabbed his arm to help him stand.

"I can't move. My leg." His left leg was gone. Destroyed during Acnologia's blast. A sacrifice to save his brother. "Leave me, Zane. You can still live."

Acnologia was preparing to annihilate the village with his powerful roar.

"I don't want to leave you, Nii-san. Please, get up." Zane cried.

"Always so stubborn. Grab my hand, there isn't much time."

"Okay." Zane grabbed his brother's hand.

"I love you little brother. I love you a lot. But I can't go with you, it's too late for me."

Zane started to glow the same pink color the mushrooms glowed when Dietrich teleported them. "What are you doing, Nii-san?"

"The only thing I can do to save you."

_Please, let me do this. I sacrifice all my life force, my magic, myself but let me save my brother._

Acnologia fired his massive roar attack.

"Nii-san, don't leave me."

"Zane, you must live. For me, for our parents. Live!"

"Nii-san, I don't want you to die."

"Don't ever forget us. Who you are and where you come from. Make me proud by becoming the wizard I couldn't." Despite the pain of his destroyed leg, and the fact he was losing his brother Dietrich managed to smile, a smile that had no pain or regrets, only the love of an older brother. "I love you, Zane. Transport!"

"Nii-san!" Zane vanished. Just a second before Acnologia's roar destroyed the village

It was all gone in a second. The last thing I saw was my Nii-san's smile. His smile will always be imprinted in my mind.

When I woke up I was alone. I didn't know where I was, or what had happened. I was disoriented. It didn't took me long to remember what had happened though. I could see a mushroom cloud in the distance. I ran towards it, my heart was beating fast. I prayed it had all been a nightmare. It wasn't. What I saw destroyed me. The only thing left was a huge crater, nothing more. Everything had been annihilated. As if my village had never existed in the first place. I lost myself. I cried and cried for hours.

I left the area. I wandered off, walking all alone. For days. With nothing to eat. Eventually I collapsed from exhaustion. I had given up, I'd lost all hope.

Then, I saw something fly by, high up in the sky, a huge, black dragon. I stood up and followed it.

I was able to find it. It was sleeping. The dragon that took everything away from me slept with such calm and ease. Sleeping like nothing had happened. It made my blood boil. I grabbed a stick and charged. I didn't care, I was angry and wanted revenge.

"It is stupid now that I think about it. Trying to kill a dragon with a stick." The Slayer chuckled. "At the moment I didn't know it but that dragon wasn't Acnologia."

"Who was it?" Asked Erza.

Zane smiled with a sense of nostalgia. "That dragon was Dakarina, my future Dragon father. That's how I met him, by trying to kill him with a stick. Stupid, isn't it?" He laughed.

Erza laughed too. She stopped. Why was she laughing with him? The only reason why she was hearing him was to know his motive. Still, it was hard not to empathize with him.

"What did you do?"

"Sorry if I'm deviating from the story. I can't help but let the nostalgia get the best of me. Anyways, where was I?"

_Right, trying to kill whom I thought was Acnologia, with a stick._

Little Zane charged at the dragon. Stick in hand, ready to kill. He attacked the dragon by repeatedly hitting him in the snout.

"Die you monster. I'm going to make you pay for killing my family."

The dragon woke up, being interrupted from his sleep. As he opened his eyes he could see a human boy attacking him.

"May I know what you are doing, human boy?"

Zane dropped the stick and ebbed to the ground. "Y-you can talk?"

"Of course I can. I'm a Dragon, human. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"You destroyed my village. I want to kill you because of that. I want you to die."

"I've done no such thing boy." The mighty dragon felt insulted by such accusation. "I have never harmed a human in my life."

"It was a black dragon that destroyed my village."

"A black dragon you say?" He stood up. Lifting his entire body. His upper body was covered in spiky, black scales, his belly was a crimson color. From his back two giant wings of dark flames extended themselves. "Tell me boy, was this black dragon covered in blue markings?"

"Yes." Zane was trembling in fear as he answered, He'd never seen a dragon before, much less this up close. "But he had a gray belly, yours is red."

The dark dragon pondered. "I see. I was not the one that destroyed your village, my child. But I believe I know who was responsible."

"Who was it?" Zane shouted.

"His name is Acnologia. Humans call him the Dragon of the Apocalypse if memory serves me right."

Zane's eyes widened in horror. His brother had called him that, Dragon of the Apocalypse. "That's how Nii-san called him."

The dragon extended his palm in front of Zane. "Come child, take me to where your village is located. That way I can confirm it with my own eyes."

Zane wasn't sure about it. He was scared, terrified, and rightfully so. His village was destroyed by a dragon, what made him think this dragon was any different. Besides, the dragon was scary looking. Giant claws and fangs. How could he get on top of a dragon's claw just like that? No way!

"I understand if you are frightened, child. I would never harm a human, unless if it's in self-defense. Trust me."

"O-okay." Zane, with hesitation, climbed the dragon's claw.

"Hold on. But do not worry, I'll keep you safe." The dragon started to flap his wings, fast and strong, until he lifted himself from the ground.

The dragon flew at high speed. It was just a matter of hours before they arrived at the village. Or the giant crater that now took its place.

The dragon flew around the crater, inspecting the damage that had been done.

"Hmm, yes, this is definitely Acnologia's doing. Leaving no trace of what he has destroyed. Typical of that monster. I am deeply sorry, child."

Zane couldn't contain his tears. Seeing what was once a thriving village, his home, from so high was far too painful. "Why would he do that? I don't understand."

"Do not bother, child. Acnologia is a creature without reason. He's a bloodthirsty monster that craves nothing but destruction. He despises humans. He has neither heart nor soul. He is but a demon, another creation of Zeref." The dragon was not fond of Acnologia in any way. "Not only does he hate humans but he has also killed many proud Dragons. A truly despicable creature."

Knowing this dragon did not like Acnologia made the little boy feel more at ease. "What's your name?"

"You want to know my name?" Asked the dragon.

"Yes. I'm Zane." Responded the boy.

"I am the Dark Flame Dragon Darakina. Son of the Flame Goddess Amaterasu. Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Darakina. You are a kind dragon."

"Thanks child. And you are obviously a kind young man." Said Darakina. "Tell me, what was the name of your village?"

"Umbra Phanga." Answered Zane.

Darakina ceased flying. "Umbra Phanga? Boy, what is your name, your full name?"

"I'm Darkfang, Zane Darkfang." He replied.

Darakina was more than surprised by that last name. "Does the name Ferdinand Darkfang sound familiar to you?"

Zane wasn't quite sure why the dragon asked that, he still answered, however. "Yes, he is the founder of my village. I've been told he is the ancestor of my family."

"I see." Darakina began to land, slowly. He kept little Zane on his palm, he figured it would be more comfortable than the scorched ground of his former village. "I knew Ferdinand. He was my son."

His son? That surprised the boy. A dragon the father of a human? "You were his dad?"

"In a way. You can say I was his foster parent." The dragon explained. "He was a Dragon Slayer, did you knew that?"

"I've heard about that. I was taught he was a strong wizard." Zane tried to remember the stories told by his father, about the village's past. "He founded the village when he was young, to help people."

"Yes, he was kind man. And as you were taught, a powerful wizard." Darakina spoke with pride. "I was the one that taught him Dragon Slaying magic. It was a long time ago. Over 120 years."

"Woah. That is amazing. I didn't know dragons taught magic."

"Some of us do. The ones that like humans."

Zane took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what the dragon's answer would be once he asked him his question, but he was determined anyway. "Can… Will you teach me Dragon Slaying magic?"

"Why, child?" Asked an intrigued dragon.

"I want to become strong. I promised Nii-san I would become a strong wizard. And… and because I want to avenge my family by killing Acnologia."

Darakina looked at the boy. He stared at his eyes; those eyes were still teary but they demonstrated an unshakable mighty dragon was impressed by the boy's look. Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth the struggle.

"I have trained many humans before, but only one became a Dragon Slayer, that would be your ancestor Ferdinand. Now boy, I shall be honest the training will be strenuous. It will take its toll on both your mind and body. Are you prepared to for it? Once we commence, there shall be no turning back until you have either become a slayer or perished."

Zane thought about it for a second but his mind was made up. He needed to become strong or else he would never defeat the creature that had brought him misery. "Yes. I'm prepared. Teach me."

Darakina couldn't help but smile, this was one brave little boy. "Very well, from now on I shall be at your side. I will train you, and raise you to become a slayer. I will take you as my apprentice and son."

That baffled the boy. Son? He lost his parents and now he gained a new one? "I'm not sure if-"

"It is okay, Zane. I know your wound is far too fresh and deep. I do not expect you to accept me as your father any time soon. I don't mind if you refer to me by my name. Just know, that I will be the best parent I can be."

"I like that. Darakina." Zane smiled.

Darakina returned a smile. "Good. Let us go. This is sacred ground now. We shall train on the same place I trained your predecessor." Zane mounted Darakina's claw, and the dragon flew away. Zane tried not to look back. He could cry later.

That's how I became a Dragon Slayer. Why Darakina took a boy he just met as his apprentice and son is something I still do not understand. But I don't care. What mattered is that I was going to gain the powers necessary to destroy him. Just like Darakina said, it wasn't easy.

_The first year of my training was brutal. I was forced to touch his dark flames. To walk on them, to be engulfed by them. They had to burn my body, my flesh, my soul, my very being. Until they no longer had any effect on me. Time and time again my body was left with terrible burns. He healed them, his saliva had special properties that could restore any damage caused by those flames. Yet, the pain was dreadful. I wanted to quit so many times but I knew I couldn't. I knew what I got myself into, and there was no going back. Things went for the better, especially as I grew older. By the time I was eleven years old I had mastered the basic arts of Dragon Slaying Magic._

Zane and Darakina were in their training area. The place was in terrible condition. It looked as if a war had taken place there.

"Zane, I can see you have become strong. I want to see the fruits of this one year of training." He pointed at a giant rock that was several yards away from Zane. "I want you to destroy it with one roar. I want to see the destructive power, the distance, and the time you can hold it."

"I can do this." Zane started to inhale. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!" He fired a large blast of dark flame at the rock. It hit its target but failed to do anything. Zane kept at it until he exhausted his magic. "Damn it."

"Hmm, maybe you are not ready yet. You can't keep your roar for a long time. Perhaps we need to continue with your training-"

"No!" Zane interrupted. "I can do this. I can do this dammit." He inhaled again, this time he made sure to inhale as much oxygen as possible. He concentrated more of his magic on one more roar. "Dark Flame Dragon's ROAR!"

This roar was far bigger than the previous one. It was faster and more intense. It pierced right through the rock, shattering it into pieces.

Darakina was left without words. He was more than impressed. He was proud.

"Subarashii, Zane. That was well done, my son."

"I did it." Zane jumped and cheered. "I did it, dad." Zane stopped cheering when he realized what he'd said. "I called you dad."

"You did."

"I…I-"

"It is fine, son. Do not force yourself to call me like that."

"No, I'm happy. I'm happy I called you dad. Because, that is what you are. That's what you have been to me for this year. My dad. My father." Zane's vision became blurry. He became dizzy until he fainted. He had used too much magic in that attack. Zane was unconscious but he had a faint smile on him.

"Rest my son. You have earned it."

"Seems to me you had a happy life despite your tragedy." Said Erza.

"I did. Thanks to Darakina I did not have to spend my life alone. What ten year old can survive life alone. But," his tone took a sadder note. "Things turned dark for me."

"What happened?" Erza asked. Without realizing it, Titania had become more and more intrigued by the slayer's life. She could relate to it. Being kidnapped from her village when she was a child to be enslaved in the Tower of Heaven. She knew the meaning of suffering all too well.

"Darakina left me when I was eleven years old. He told me he had too. Darakina wanted to test me, test if I had the will to control my new magic. He left for six months. For those six months I had to fend for myself. Then," the slayer's look became predatory. "I became a monster.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost control over myself. Without Darakina to guide me the predatory instincts of the dark flames took over. As I mentioned in our battle, my flames will automatically protect me. At the slightest sense of danger they will protect or attack. When I was a kid I had no control. The first time I lost control I destroyed an entire village. I razed it to the ground, killing everyone."

Remembering those terrible moments made the slayer shudder with fear. "The more I destroyed the more people feared me. The more they feared me the more they attacked me. The more I was attacked the easier my instincts took over. And I killed. In the space of six months I destroyed an entire city, its population of ten thousand, and five more villages. An eleven year old committed genocide. That's where my nickname the Flame Demon was born. I was precisely that. A demon that burned everything and everyone to ashes."

Erza was disgusted and shocked. The person in front of her was nothing more than a mass murderer. And yet, she couldn't help but pity him. "It wasn't your fault. You had no control. Your powers were too strong to control."

"That was Darakina's intent. For me to gain control of them. He said that nobody could become a Dark Flame Dragon Slayer unless they could control those flames. Many tried, only Ferdinand had succeeded. The rest… the rest lost themselves, becoming monsters. Their consciousness lost forever. The only thing that remained was a beast that cared for nothing but destruction. But I managed to keep my state of mind."

Zane tried to hold back his tears. "After every massacre I cried. I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted for what I've done. That's why I passed, because I did not lose my human side. Had I, Darakina would have killed me. Like he did with the ones that failed."

Zane tried to relax. All of these memories were too much for him. But he had to continue. "Still, because of what I did the magic council put a bounty on my head. Guilds all over the kingdom searched for me. Until someone found me. A Celestial Spirit Wizard. That's when I fought my first real opponent, the Zodiac Leader, Leo the Lion. He was there to kill me."

Loke? Erza could not believe it. That couldn't be. He was a member of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail wizards did not took on jobs that required killing. "Impossible. I know Loke. There is no way he would take on such a mission. He never once killed anyone while he was a member-"

"That was before he was a Fairy Tail member." The slayer shouted.

_I don't think there is any point in keeping it a secret anymore. Besides, I'm sure Leo has told the guild by now._

"Erza, take a closer look at the newspaper. I know it's blurry but you should still be able to see it. The date. Below the headline it says the date my village was destroyed."

Curious, she looked for the specified date, she found it, though she had trouble reading the date. Once she figured it out she was beyond astounded. "It says the village was destroyed on the first of October, X684." It couldn't be right. It wasn't right. The newspaper was over a hundred years old. "But that means-"

"My village was destroyed 107 years ago Erza." He said. "I was born on the fifteenth of September, X674. I was ten years old when Acnologia annihilated my village, and everyone in it."

"Ten years old? It means you are-"

"I'm 117 years old, Erza. Immortality. That is the curse of the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer."

Nobody in the guild could believe what Loke had told them.

"More than a hundred years ago?" Lucy was speechless.

"But how, he looks like a kid. He seems younger than Natsu." Said Master Makarov.

"I don't know. When I fought him he had to be eleven, maybe twelve years old." Loke wasn't sure how to explain it either. "If memory serves me right, I think it was X685 when my wizard partner and I fought him. He might had been just a kid but he was strong."

"You are telling us, that for over a century this slayer aged, what, five years?" Gray sounded skeptical. "What is he, like Zeref? An immortal?"

"Only us Celestial Spirits, and demons, can't age." Loke mentioned.

"Could he, maybe, be a demon." The Sky Dragon Slayer said.

"Impossible. There is no way a demon can learn Dragon Slaying magic."

"It doesn't matter." Natsu yelled. "Demon. Dragon Slayer. Whatever. He hurt our friends. Immortal or not, he's going to pay!"

"The question is, how can we defeat someone that could be immortal?" Asked the guild master.

"Seems we have reached quite the impasse- what the?" The small lacrima that Zane gave to Loke started to shine. "Maybe not." Loke placed it on a table.

Zane's image appeared in the lacrima. "Hello, Fairy Tail wizards. Glad to see you are all well."

"You bastard." Natsu started to yell at it. "Give us Erza back. And then fight me. I want to kick your ass."

"Sure. I can give her back. But," the slayer paused. "You'll just have to come and pick her up."

"You scum. We don't time for your games. I also want some payback. I haven't forgotten that bite." Gray gave him a piece of his mind.

Zane licked his lips. "Neither have I, my dear Gray. I still have the taste of your delectable neck on my mouth."

"He tasted Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered.

"Tell us where's Erza?" Natsu was getting furious by the second.

"You can at least ask nicely." The slayer mocked.

"Stop playing with us. Tell us!" Salamander was in no mood.

"If Gray let's me have another taste of him I will. Does that sound fair?" The slayer was taunting Natsu. Once in awhile he enjoyed feeding the sadistic side of him.

"Damn you!" With a fiery fist, Natsu destroys the lacrima and the table it was on.

"Natsu, you must restrain yourself." Makarov needed Natsu to relax. But he just destroyed the only communication they had with the slayer. "We could have studied the background and maybe determine his location."

"Sorry, Gramps. I just, his taunting." Natsu was sorry, but he hated when people played games with him.

"Seesh. You really have a temper, Salamander." Zane was sitting in a chair, next to where the table was.

"How did he get here?" Everybody was astounded. Nobody saw him enter the guild.

"YOU!" Natsu tried to punch the slayer but he just went right through.

"Baka. I'm a projection. My flames were inside of that lacrima. Wherever my flames are I cast an image of myself." He explained. "I assumed my taunting was going to make you destroy the lacrima. I was right. Anyways, enough with the games. If you want Erza, then come to the area where I fought you Natsu and Gray. Oh, you might want to bring that Sky Dragon Slayer. Erza might need some special attention." With that the image disappeared into thin air.

Natsu stood up. "I'm going."

"Me too." Gray followed.

"Stop you two." Makarov ordered. "You won't go by yourselves. It is obvious we can't beat him individually. We will go on a group. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy. You will go. Your mission is to capture him. Don't fail. And be safe, my children."

"Finally. I'm all fired up."

"Well, I think that should get things going."

Zane put the lacrima away. He had been outside while talking to the guild. He headed back inside but stopped midway, and looked up to the sky. He was having some flashbacks.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Little Zane cried. "I didn't want to do it. I can't control myself."_

_The young slayer had just finished another one of his rampages. The victims? A small fishing town with around seven hundred people. Well, its population was zero now._

_"My son. I understand how you are feeling but-"_

_"Can you? Look at me. Look at me, Father. I'm soaked in blood. I've killed so many innocent people. Is this what a Dragon Slayer is? A killing machine?"_

_"No, Zane. That is what being the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer is. This is the price you must pay. A constant struggle between your conscious and your instincts. Never let you instincts win."_

_"Do you think I can?"_

_"Yes. I can see it in you. You have the will to control this power. But if you feel this has become a burden too heavy for you to bear. Then I can allow you to stop."_

_"No. If this is the cross I must bear so that I can kill Acnologia then so be it. I won't harm innocent people any more. I'll help people whenever I can. Until I have paid for my sins."_

Zane's mind returned to the real world. "It has been over a hundred years and I still wonder why you chose me. You didn't hesitate to accept me when I asked you. I hope, when we meet again, you'll tell me."

The slayer went back inside his hideout. "I'm sorry for leaving. I had a call to make." He sat down. "I can see you are still in shock. Do you find it hard to believe me?"

Erza didn't know what to believe. But she believed nothing was impossible. She only had to listen to him some more. "I do. You look so young, and you tell me you are older than our guild. What is this curse that you mentioned?"

"Ah yes, the curse. It is because of the curse that I look like this."

"Does that mean you can't die?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"Not at all." Zane replied. "I can't age, nor can I get sick, but I can get killed. Two outta three ain't bad, if you ask me." Erza couldn't help but chuckle at his joke. "You know, you are a lot cuter when you are not trying to stab me."

"I could say the same about you. You are much friendlier and kinder when you are not trying to rip me to shreds." Erza replied back.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Zane couldn't remember a time when someone said a kind word to him. "I was seventeen years old when Darakina left me for good. I dunno why. Before he left, he had me wound him, a serious wound. He told me bathing in the blood of a Dragon makes a slayer stronger. That it would make me stronger than I could ever imagine. There was a catch, if I bathed in his blood, I would be cursed with solitude. Those that I love will wither away while I stayed stagnant. The price for this power, besides my inner struggle, is the fact that I can't age. If you ask me, there is nothing worst than that."

"It must be terrible." She said.

"It is. I made many friends, one by one I lost them. They grew old, they made families, while I, I had to stay like this. Because of it I decided no to form any kind of relationship. I figured it would be better to endure loneliness, than enduring losing more people. And yet," he paused for a second.

"And then we became friends." Atticus jumped into Zane's arms. "Isn't that right, master?"

He patted Atticus' head. "Yep. I was lucky to meet someone like you. Lucky that time moves different for Exceeds. Several years are nothing for an Exceed."

"Zane-kun is the best. We've had many adventures together." The Exceed flew besides Erza. "We have visited many places. And seen lots of people." Zane simply nodded at everything his neko companion said. "Also, Zane-kun likes to visit some of the brothels whenever he arrives at a new city."

"A-Atticus!" Zane was turning red. "Don't talk about that."

Atticus whispered into Erza's ear. "One time, I found him making out with a guy on a dark alley. Zane-kun sometimes can be a naughty boy. He-he."

Erza was blushing. She had never meet a guy that made out with other guys. Only in her yaoi books.

"Oh yeah, he actually has a crush on one of-" before he could say anything else, Zane trapped him inside a fireball.

"Don't tell her about my private stuff, baka. What I do, and with whom I do it, is my business. Go wait outside." Zane tried to calm himself, and let the embarrassment showing on his face disappear. "Besides, just because I can't have a relationship doesn't mean I don't crave some sort of interaction. I am a guy, I have my needs."

"Your friend sure likes to talk. Reminds me of Happy." She mentioned.

"He is a loud mouth. He can't keep a bloody secret." He sighed. "Anyways, I've told you about my past, but I think it is time. Time for me to answer your first question. Why I am targeting your guild."

"That's what I, and the guild, have been wanting to know." This was it, she would finally know the reason. And maybe, just maybe, she would made her decision.

"I need the Dragon Slayers."

"I believe the Master mentioned that."

"I told him and Laxus that I wanted to test them. I wanted to prove who the strongest Dragon Slayer was. That is partially true, however. The real reason is that I need their power. This should help explain better."

Zane stood up to look for a special item. It took him a few second to locate it. "I mentioned when Acnologia destroyed my village it left nothing well, that is not entirely true. Only this survived." He had on his hands what it looked like a black colored crown. It had five spikes on the front; it seemed something could fit inside those spikes. "This crown is made of adamantine dragon scales, forged by the superheated flames of a dragon. It is practically indestructible. It belonged to our founder, it is my village's most prized possession."

Erza was marbled by the crown. "It is beautiful but what does it have to do with our guild?"

"Everything. The original owner of this was Darakina. He told me that the powers of five Dragons could activate the crown's ability. The closest thing to a Dragon are the Dragon Slayers. Their magic should help me unlock the crown's power. What kind of power, I don't know."

"You need the power of Dragon Slayer? How exactly do you intend to use that on the crown?"

"Hold on a second." The slayer started to cough, to be precise he looked like he wanted to vomit. He was trying to regurgitate something. He covered his mouth, and caught the item he spitted out. "Lookie here." It was a black crystal. "This is how I'll do it. Using the intense heat in my belly I can crystalize magic. It is a simple crystal, it breaks as easily as glass, Still, it holds Dragon Slaying magic inside. This black crystal is my magic."

The ability to turn magic into crystal, this is the first time Erza has ever heard of something like it. Earthland is full of interesting abilities and people.

"Counting my own I have four. Natsu's, Laxus's and Gajeel's. In me I posses four different Dragon Slaying abilities. When it comes to Dragon Slayers I am in a whole different league." Sometimes, Zane could be huge smug.

There was something that worried Erza. "You said you needed the power of five, counting yours you only have four. Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel, that means!"

"The Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell." He said.

Erza stood up and casted two swords. "I won't let you harm Wendy." She was ready to protect her young slayer nakama. "If you think any of us will let you fight Wendy, then you are mistake."

"Fight her?" Zane ignored Erza's hostile attitude; he had expected that of her. "I have no intention of doing that. I acknowledge Wendy's powers but she would be of no match against me. I don't want to harm anyone anymore. I'm tired of fighting. My body is at its breaking point. I fear that if I fight one more time I'll lose myself."

Erza wasn't sure whether she could trust him. He is planning on involving another one of her teammates, she was not going to let another one get hurt. "Then how do you intend on obtaining her powers."

"Simple. She only needs to attack me. I'll absorb the attack. Sounds easy, right? And you," he pointed at her, "will help me. You are my prisoner now. After she attacks me I'll release you."

"You expect me to go on with this plan?"

"Whether you want it or not is irrelevant." The slayer swiped his arm downward. His flames soon wrapped themselves around Erza's wrist. Her swords vanishing. "I will get what I need one way or another. Though, I prefer if you played along."

"Can I trust you?" Erza asked.

Zane started to walk outside, dragging her along using his flame rope. "That is for you to decide."

Erza followed him along, she was worried but her body walked through the flame door unscathed. "You told me your story, your past, your suffering. I just ask for one thing. Do I have your word you won't harm any of my teammates again?"

"I promise. With my pride as a Dragon Slayer I promise I won't harm or bother your guild." He lowered his gaze. "I…don't like doing this. I am a human being, not some monster with no conscious. I don't want to do this anymore. No more fighting. No more hurting people. I'm so sorry Erza." Zane started to cry. "There is no way I can make up or pay for the harm I've brought to you guys. But I am truly sorry. I know a simple apology it isn't enough. And it is understandable if you can never forgive me." He wiped his tears off, and smiled. "Yet, I had a lot of fun fighting you guys. It has been a long time since somebody pushed me to my limits."

Erza returned a smile. "I guess, after everything has been said and done, I am forced to admit you were a worthy opponent."

"Thank you, Erza." Zane summoned his flame wings and lifted himself up several yards. He looked towards the direction of the meeting spot he told Fairy Tail. He covered his right eye, and focused his magic on his left eye. "Show me, my dragon eye." His left eye gave him the ability to look at long distances with detail. He could see the Fairy wizards were waiting for them.

The Dragon Slayer landed on the floor. "Well, how about if we finally put an end to this chapter, once and for all?"

The slayer and the S-class mage headed towards the meeting point.


	7. Chapter VII: One Last Time

"Where is he? This is where he told us to meet him. So, where is he?" Natsu was impatient. The only thing he wanted was to get Erza back - and beat the crap out of the slayer - but mostly get Erza back.

"Calm down, Natsu." Lucy said. "Getting all worked up won't help anyone."

"I just hope Erza-san is well." Wendy worried for her nakama. She was there because Zane told her Erza might need her. If Erza need any sort of medical attention she would do whatever she could.

Little did she know.

"Can't you smell them, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Let me try." Natsu used his sensitive nose to sniff the air. It would be simpler to locate Erza's scent. "They are here!"

"Your nose's prowess never ceases to amaze me."

Zane appeared behind Natsu. Surprised, Natsu jumped back. The surprise didn't last. Natsu went in for the kill.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Shock Palm." Zane struck Natsu with his lightning cloaked hand. Shocking and paralyzing him.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Gray was as surprised as Natsu.

"It don't matter. He's here, let's finish him." Gajeel wasn't surprised, he was happy because he could have his payback. "Iron Dragon's…"

"Ice Make…"

Using his recently acquired lightning magic Zane moved at an incredible speed, appearing behind them. He attacked both, paralyzing the Ice Wizard and Dragon Slayer.

"Sheesh, not even five seconds and you guys are already trying to kill me. It's like you hate me or something."

"Where's Erza, you bastard." Natsu cringed.

"She's right there."

Everybody looked to where he pointed at. And as he said Titania was there. Her wrists tied by a dark flame rope, and at the very end of the rope was the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer!

"I hope my flame clone wasn't too rough on you guys." Zane smiled slyly.

"Erza, are you well?" Lucy asked, concerned for the well-being of her nakama.

"I am. I promise." Erza smiled. The last thing she wanted was to worry them any more.

"Don't worry, I took good care of her." Zane stated. Provoking the Fairy wizards was proving to be much easier than he had ever expected. Specially Natsu.

"You son of a… Come closer so I can bear you to a pulp." Natsu said.

Zane chuckled. "Haven't you noticed how outclassed you guys are? We are in different leagues." He cloaked himself using his Dark Flame Lightning mode. "See? I can use two attributes, too. But, unlike you there is no reason for me to empty my body of magic."

He switched his power to his Dark Iron. "And I can do it with all the Dragon Slaying magic I eat. Even yours." Zane casted fire from his hand. Not the dark flame but regular fire, like Natsu's.

"I don't care how many kinds of Dragon Slaying magic you have you will still lose." Natsu proclaimed.

"You are just another power hungry monster." Gray stated.

"Monster? The one who took everything from me, my family, my friends, everyone I knew and loved, he is the real monster." Zane had now his full attention on Gray. "Tell me, Fullbuster, you and I share the same kind of past. We both lost everything; you to Deliora, I to Acnologia. If you would have had the opportunity to gain the power to destroy Deliora would you have taken it?"

Gray thought for a moment. Deliora stole everything from him. He was angry and went to challenge him. Because of his reckless actions he lost Ul, and Lyon's friendship.

"It is true, I know what you feel. And let me tell you what you are doing will cost you."

"It already has." Zane answered matter-of-factly. "You guys think I've enjoyed this? Immortality sucks! My right to be with my family in the afterlife has been denied."

Gray bit his bottom lip. It would take more to get through him. "Killing Acnologia won't bring your family back."

Zane chuckled, not because he found Gray's remark funny, but because it was stupid. "'Won't bring my family back you say?" A flame ball was fired at Gray but it missed, exploding behind him instead.

_He missed on purpose_. Gray thought.

"I have accepted my family's death. I did a hundred years ago. I am doing this, playing this ridiculous game, challenging the strongest guild in the kingdom, not because of something as petty as revenge, but to give my family the fighting chance they never got. Through me my people's will, courage and honor will face Acnologia."

His explanation made things clearer for the fairies - albeit, it was no justification. Fairy Tail knew all about fighting for one's family. That is why they were fighting him, to protect their family from the aggression of the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer.

"Pretty words don't mean anything. Neither do apologies. I know that all too well. I have apologized for every sin I had committed, but I have worked to amend each and every one of them. This will be no exception. So," the slayer opened his arms, "I will not fight back anymore. Beat me up until you are satisfied.

The fairies couldn't believe their ears. Just like that? Beat the crap out of him and everything is nice and rosy?

"Natsu, it is obvious you resent me the most. Pummel me into the ground if you must. The offer is open for everyone. Gajeel, Gray. Even you Erza." He released her from the flame ropes that bound her wrists together. "Despite our conversation I can still see the hate in your eyes."

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Lucy was disgusted by the slayer's offer. This had to be a sick, twisted trap.

"This is not a trap. I assure you that." Nothing in Zane's expression revealed a hint of lies. "I tend to be somewhat sadistic, but I'm also a man of my word."

"I'll kindly accept that offer!" A massive fire blast surged straight toward Zane. Of course Natsu had accepted.

The fire blast was answered with a huge sucking sound. "Haven't I told you already, your fire will never harm me."

Natsu's replied with a fist to his face. Natsu struck him with his bare fist. His powerful strike did drastic damage. He struck him again. And again. He kept a steady barrage of punches until Zane's face was red.

"Fight back dammit." Natsu was enraged. But his rage was more from the fact that Zane wasn't defending himself. "Fight back. Make this fair." A thick was forming on his forehead.

Zane used his sleeve to clean the blood running down from his nose. Despite his bleeding nose and black eye he wouldn't budge.

"I said fight back." Natsu was ready for another round.

"STOP, NATSU!" Erza commanded. He stopped. She placed herself between the two slayers. She offered Zane a hand so he could stand up. "You give me your word you will never come here?"

"I do. I shall never set a foot on Magnolia ever again." That was a promise he intended to keep. As a man of honor.

Not soon after his promise did he collapsed to his knees and began puking blood.

"Zane-kun." Atticus became concerned at the sight of his master throwing up blood. "Are you sick again?" It wasn't the first time this has happened.

Zane cursed himself for making his Exceed worry.

"Is this the curse you told me of?" Erza asked. The conversation she had earlier with him still fresh.

"Yes, it is. You did pay attention. This is the consequence when I push my body to its breaking point. Amaterasu's flames detected my weak body and low magic, and they have started to devour me."

"Devour?" Natsu had no idea what he and Erza were talking about."

"I thought you healed yourself."

Zane laughed. His laugh had lost all hope. He had pushed his body to the point where if he didn't die, his body would still be left in an irreparable state.

"Why Zane-kun? Why did you have to push yourself?" Atticus broke into tears. He cared so much for him. How could he not? Zane was his best friend.

"If you want to finish me off Natsu this is your best shot." Zane looked into Natsu's eyes. He was dead serious.

"No!" Atticus used himself as a shield for his Dragon Slayer friend. "I won't let you harm Zane-kun anymore." He sniffed. "He's hurting enough. I just don't want him to die or get hurt."

Wendy was the one to move forward. She knelt besides Zane. She placed her hands close to his body; she casted her sky magic and began to heal him. Restore his magic.

Zane was perplexed by Wendy's action. He wasn't the only one.

Carla gave her a disapproving look. "What are you doing Wendy? He's the enemy."

Zane followed Carla's comment. "She's right. Why would you help someone that hurt your nakama?"

"Your friend is crying for you. His tears are full of honesty and care. I can't just stand by and let someone that has a good friend suffer." Wendy smiled at him.

His eyes were wide. But he couldn't help but smile at her._ Kawaii. I've never meet someone as kind and cute as her. She's an angel_. And he blushed. His pale face turned red, and he couldn't hide it.

"There, I tried the best I could. Seems your magic is hostile to foreign magic. But I think it should be restored."

"Thanks, you saved me. I don't know why you would do that." Zane dried Atticus's tears. He comforted him; told him everything was going to be fine.

Atticus believed him. As long as his master, and friend, was well it was all that mattered.

Carla crossed her arms and said, "You are lucky Wendy is kind. I can't say I agree with her decision, though."

Atticus set his eyes on Carla. He hadn't noticed her before. He could not believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful Exceed he has ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Atticus. You are really pretty." He sounded embarrassed but straightforward. "I've never seen someone as pretty as you." He smiled at her. A child-like smile.

Carla turned away from him, trying to hide her blushing face. "Th-thanks."

Atticus looked under his scarf. He took out a shiny blue gem. "You can have this. It's sapphire."

_Wow. Where did that come from? He's always been the shy type. He likes what he sees. I can't blame him for that_. Zane thought.

Carla was speechless. That was one expensive gift. Should she accept it? He was the enemy after all.

There was someone else who couldn't believe his eyes. That was Happy. His jaw had hit the floor when he saw the gem. That kid wants to take his girlfriend! Well, in his mind Carla was his girlfriend.

"Get away from her." Happy shouted. He tried to push Atticus away but the younger Exceed dodged. Happy's face made contact with the floor.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Atticus asked her.

"Yes!"

"No!" Carla screamed.

"I will not let you take her away from me. I will fight you for Carla's love."

"Oh dear." Carla was annoyed. Happy could act so immature sometimes.

"Okay. But I should warn you. I know magic." Atticus slammed his tail against the ground. It cracked. It sounded like a piece of metal crashed into it.

Happy jumped into the air. His face said it all, he was terrified.

"Like that? I call that Iron Tail. Zane-kun taught me it."

"That's enough Atticus. We don't need any more confrontations. If we have all calmed down, Atticus and I will take our leave. And as promised I will not return here."

"Wait a minute. I don't care about your promise. I can't just let you leave like nothing happened. Not after everything you put the guild through." Natsu was determined to have his way. No matter what everyone else had agreed to.

Zane looked at Natsu, straight in the eyes and asked, "If we have a one-on-one battle, would that make you happy?"

Natsu looked at him with suspicion. Not sure if he could trust him. "Just you and I?"

"Yes. It is time we prove who is the strongest Dragon Slayer."

"When?"

"Give me a couple of days so I can heal completely. And you could use it too. The tough guy attitude doesn't fool my eyes. After a couple of days I'll be waiting for you where we first fought."

"You can bet I'll be there." Natsu gave a confident and determined smile. In two days he would beat the crap out of him. For the guild. For his friends. And for his pride as a Dragon Slayer. "This time I'll defeat you, Zane."

"I'll be eagerly waiting for you, Natsu Dragneel."

**I hope you enjoyed it, please rate, leave a comment or review. They are appreciated :D**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Dragon Awakens

****Chapter VIII******: ****_The Dragon Awakens_**

Zane and Atticus were outside their hideout. Zane looked exhausted. The bags below his eyes had grown and darkened. Or maybe it was the purple eye Natsu gave him. Whatever the case, he needed a break. His body and mind needed one. And sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

Atticus looked at Zane with care and concern. No matter how many times he tells him to stop pushing himself to such dangerous limits he never listens. Stubborn Dragon Slayer.

"Um, Zane-kun, is it over? Are you done fighting?"

Zane heavily sighed. "Yes. For now. We could use a vacation. How does a trip to the kingdom's capital sound?"

"I like that." Atticus' smile shrank a little and he said, "What about your challenge with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer?"

Zane lowered his gaze. He had to disappoint his little neko again. "I'm sorry but I must fulfill that challenge." He lifted his gaze and he could see the disappointing look on Atticus' face. "I know I have done nothing more than act like a crappy friend, breaking my promises. But, once I finish this we can finally spend a relaxing time together. I mean, if you can trust me?"

Atticus took some time to answer that question. But once he found his answer he smiled and said, "Of course Zane-kun. I trust more than anything. You have always been there for me, no matter what. You saved me. The least I can do is trust you. I always have, and I always will. Master."

Zane asked himself what he had done to deserve such a kind friend like Atticus.

"Besides, I know as a Dragon Slayer you can't back down from a challenge."

"You are right. It's in our instincts to constantly fight to test our power. Our resolve. And our pride as children of Dragons."

"Speaking of Dragon Slayers, what about your plan? Those crystals you gathered from the power of the other slayers. What are you going to do with them? And the crown."

Zane had forgotten about those. He had collected four. Or had he?

Zane concentrated. He collected magic and heat on the center of his belly. Letting it heat up to incredibly hot temperatures. Enough to melt even the hardest metal. He waited a few seconds before regurgitating a crystal. It was sky blue.

Atticus had a puzzled look. "What is that Zane? Another crystal. But I thought you only absorbed the powers of the fire, iron, and lightning Dragon Slayers. Where did that come from?"

Zane was just as confused as his neko friend. But he knew the answers to all of his questions. "This is from Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. I guess I absorbed her magic while she was healing me. Her magic was so soothing and kind my flames saw no threat, and absorbed them. No wonder I wasn't fully healed."

"That means you have all the five pieces you needed." Atticus pointed out.

"I do. You know I had had second thoughts about my plan. Demanding Wendy attacked me so I could absorb her magic. I realized it wasn't right to get power that way. But now," Zane was silent for a few moments. His mind was full of questions and ideas. What was he to do now?

"Zane-kun?"

"But I've also been wanting to know what would happen once I gathered all five crystals from different Dragon Slayers and placed them all on the crown. Seems like a waste not knowing after all the effort I put."

Atticus wasn't too sure about that. He would prefer to just get rid of the crystals and the crown. But he couldn't say that. Not after all Zane has been through. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to know the secret of Darakina's crown. How about we find out before we rest?"

Zane didn't wait for Atticus's response. Instead he began to place all five crystal on the crown: the Dark Flame Dragon, the Fire Dragon, the Iron Dragon, Lightning Dragon, and Sky Dragon Slayer crystals.

The crown has been jeweled. The five crystal refracted the sun's ray. It was both blinding and magnificent. A crown fit for a king. Fit for a Dragon.

At first Zane was expecting the crown would explode in power. Or some sort of beam would fire up into the sky. But none of that happened. Somewhat anti-climatic, he thought.

Well, it was a crown. Maybe if he placed in on his head it would do something. That's where crowns were supposed to go. He lifted it, placing it a few inches over his head. He hesitated. The slayer had no idea what would happen. Darakina had told him next to nothing about it. He never understood the lack of detail from his dad.

He gulped as he placed the crown on top of his head.

Atticus gulped. "Do you feel anything, Zane-kun?"

"Nothing." Maybe the crown was nothing more than a normal crown. A piece of decoration. That was disappointing.

Suddenly, Zane was on his knees. He began to scream in pain. Atticus's face turned pale. Something was wrong with his friend.

"Zane-kun, what's wrong?"

As Atticus moved to aid his friend Zane stood up, he had a long grin on his face. "I am sorry Atticus, I couldn't help myself. I am fine." Zane's smile began to shrink once he noticed tears coming out of his friend's eyes. He took it too far.

"You are mean, Zane. You didn't have to do that. I can't believe you." He cried.

"I am sorry Atticus. It was a joke." As Zane move to comfort his friend his flame manifested themselves. Cloaking him. "What the hell?"

The flames didn't stay out for long enough, as they disappeared almost as soon as they had appeared. His vision had become blurry; he was dizzy all of a sudden. He nearly collapsed. But he managed to keep his balance.

"I feel weak. As if my magic has been drained from me."

"Is this another joke, Zane?"

Before he could reply more magic power came out from the slayer. No, it wasn't coming out, it was actually leaving his body.

He tried to remove the crown but it wouldn't budge. "Atticus, help me remove this damn thing from my head."

"Yes." Atticus grabbed the crown but he released it in a flash. It burned him. The crown was extremely hot. "I can't, it's too hot."

All the magic leaving Zane had gathered atop the crown. He didn't know why. Nor could he control it. His Dark Flame Dragon Slaying magic had a will of its own.

"Power. Is that what you desire? Yes?" A dark, mysterious voice asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Zane tried to find the location of the voice. How could someone sneak up to him without his sharp dragon instincts detecting it?

"Zane-kun! Above you." Atticus pointed upwards.

Zane followed, his eyes doubled in size. Above his were his flames. They had formed into what looked like a face. At least that's what he thought it was.

"Who, or what, are you?"

"I am the magic that has dwelled inside that crown for centuries. Oh, has it been quite some time since I last felt the wonderful magic of the dark flames. Human, I presume you are Darakina's child?"

"Y-yes."

"Excellent. Allow me to give you what your heart most desires."

The sinister magic lunged itself at Zane. It went straight into his mouth. He swallowed it all without being able to do anything about it.

He felt to the ground. An excrutiating pain flowed throughout his body. The pain felt familiar. He knew this feeling from the past. But couldn't remember from when.

Atticus was shocked but he had to do something to aid his friend. Before he could, Zane's body was engulfed in his own flames. He knew there was no way he could get close to him without being burned to death by them. Atticus could only watch as his friend cried in agony.

"Just accept me, boy. And you shall become more powerful than you had imagined."

A massive beam of dark magic imploded from Zane. The beam when upwards, into the sky. Pushing clouds out of its way. The shockwave shook the earth. The magic power emanating from it was almost incomprehensible.

It was not long before the magic power dissipated. Leaving no trace of its existence. The only thing that lingered in the air was smoke and dust. Smoke and dust that prevented Atticus from seeing Zane. Or knowing if he was well.

"Z-Zane-kun?" The smoke and dust thinned, allowing Atticus to catch a glimpse of his friend. His eyes widened, stunned for they could not believe their eyes.

Two massive wings flapped, pushing all the smoke out of the way. The wings were attached to Zane's back. His back covered in some sort of armor. Three spikes that ran down his spine, each one shorter than the last. His shoulders were covered in pads. His chest in what seemed like some sort of cuirass. The top of his head was protected by a helmet, in the shape of a dragon's head!

It wasn't an armor that was covering Zane's torso, head and back, it was dragon scales. Actual scales. The scales were dark, so dark they would blend with the night sky.

Zane did nothing but look at his new body. He was both intrigued and in aw.

"Master, are you well?" Atticus was nervous. He wasn't sure if the person in front of him was his friend.

Zane looked at his hands. The were wearing fingerless scale-like gloves. "I am more than that. I feel fantastic. I feel empowered. I feel new. I feel like a Dragon! An all powerful Dragon!"

"Zane-kun." Atticus flew to his master but something had blocked his way. It was a tail. A tail coming from Zane's back. It was large and thick. And it would not allow Atticus to move any closer.

The tail slammed itself on the ground. Forcing it to tremble under its weight and power. Cracking it and making a large, deep fissure. Zane was still learning how to control his new limb.

"I wonder how powerful I am? I need to know. Must test my new strength. Must test my might." He hissed. It was the type of hiss he did whenever his instincts took over.

Zane moved his gaze northwards. With his keen eyes he saw a town. Full of people. Full of enemies with whom to test his powers. Full of victims to destroy with his it.

Magnolia.

"Wait, Zane. You promised you weren't going to set a foot there."

But Zane ignored his neko's words. He flapped his wings and soared into the sky. He looked eager. Too eager. His licked his teeth. Saliva dripping from his protruding fangs. He wasted no time and flew for Magnolia at an incredible speed. He was a rocket ready to blow up the town.

Zane was ready to destroy everything in his path. As he had done before. The dark flames will burn everything and everyone. But this time the town will have strong defenders. It won't be as easy as before. That is a good thing. The last thing the newly improved Dark Flame Dragon Slayer would want is for everything to end too fast.

Where is the fun in that?

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please rate, leave a comment, review or feedback. They are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter IX: Demon vs Demon

**Chapter IX**: _Demon vs Demon_

The people of Magnolia ran away for their lives. The fear and terror in the eyes was real. Something, a monster or a demon, was destroying their town. And its maniacal laughter echoes in their ears.

Massive blasts and explosions everywhere. "Burn. Burn! I will burn every part of this city and turn it into ashes."

Every time Zane fires his magic people are blown up many feet into the air. Houses and other buildings are destroyed. If he continues unchecked the whole city will cease to exist in a matter of minutes.

"Stop! In the name of the Council we order you stop." The soldier order.

A small company of soldiers had arrived on Magnolia after hearing reports of a dangerous wizard, and reports of the battle that took place between Zane and Laxus.

But Zane didn't listen. In fact, he didn't even acknowledged them. He continued with his rampage.

"Fire!" The soldiers blasted at him with their magical spears. Firing dozens upon dozens of magical blasts. "Cease your fire."

The troops waited for the smoke to dissipate in order to make their arrest. Once it did they soon noticed their target was unscathed.

Zane wasn't even been bothered by their attack. His dragon scales were too strong. But something had noticed the soldiers' attack, his tail. With one massive swoop it knocked out the entire company.

"This is boring. I want to destroy this town but I want to fight, too. I need to test my powers." Zane cried. He continued walking forward, setting everything ablaze.

"That mission was too easy, Mira-nee." Lisanna said as she walked with her older siblings. "Finding a missing dog wasn't much of a big deal. I don't think the three of us had to go."

"You are probably right, Lisanna. But I thought the three of us spending some time together would be nice."

"The way you captured the dog was hilarious, Mira-nee."

"You are the man, Mira." Elfman shouted.

"We should hurry back to the guild, and see how everyone is doing. I know it's only been a couple of hours since the team came back from talking to the slayer, but I am still worried about them. Their wounds haven't healed yet." Mira, always caring for her teammates like a mother.

"I am more worried about Natsu, he looked to be the most ups- oof!" Somebody bumped into Lisanna, rather forcefully, knocking her down.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked as she offered her sister her hand.

"Watch where you are walking!" Elfman screamed. "What's wrong with that guy?"

"Mira-nee. Elf-nii-chan, look." Lisanna pointed in front of them. At the masses of people running in their direction. Dozens of them. They trampled one another. Caring only for their well-being.

"What's happening?"

"Run! There's a monster destroying the city."

"He's burning everything!"

The panic-stricken citizens warned.

"Did he say a monster? What are they talking about?"

"I think they might be referring to him." Lisanna was talking about the creature in front of them. His black armor, his massive wings, and his long tail. He truly was a monster.

Zane looked at the Strauss sibling with curiosity. Especially at the gorgeous girl with long, white hair, and a large bossom. "You." He pointed at Mirajane with his sharp claw.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking the town?" She asked. But Zane ignored her. His smile only getting wider. "That face. You are the slayer that has been fighting the guild, isn't it?"

"Yesss." He hissed.

"You are the one that attacked Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and the one that kidnapped Erza. You bastard. I have been itching to fight you." Elfman was serious. He was ready to fight the enemy of the guild.

Zane paid no attention to him. His sight was on someone far stronger. "You are Mira the Demon. One of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. Perfect opponent to test my powers. Fight me. Fight me!" He roared.

"Lisanna. Nee-chan. Stay back, I'll deal with him. Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman transformed into a giant, beast. One of his most powerful Take-Over abilities. "As a man, I cannot allow my sisters to be injured."

Elfman charged at the slayer. Despite his large size Elfman moved at an incredible speed. He was ready to crush the slayer in one strike.

"MAN!" Elfman lifted his massive beast arm to hammer the slayer. "Take this-"

Zane slapped him with the back of his hand. Sending Elfman crashing into several houses. The slap was strong enough to have him go through an entire column of houses.

Elfman was back in his human form. Completely wounded.

"But I don't want to fight you. You are weak. It's not fun fighting weaklings."

"Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna couldn't believe how easily her big brother was defeated. Tossed around like he was a rag doll.

"What do you want with us?" Mira placed herself in front of her little sister.

"'Us?' No, I don't want anything with them, I want you. I want to fight you, Mira. Show me the strength of Fairy Tail's demon."

Mira had a hesitant look on her face. She was more concerned about her brother's well-being than fighting the slayer.

He took notice of her hesitation. Zane was going to make her fight him one way or another.

With a fireball ready in hand, he aimed it right at Lisanna. "You either fight me, or she'll have to do."

Mira knew there was no way Lisanna would stand even the slightest chance against someone who stood his ground against Laxus and Erza.

"Lisanna, go and take care of Elfman. I'll take care of him."

"But Mira-nee-"

"Go." Mira ordered. Her massive magic aura was surrounding her body. She had gotten serious. Something sweet and kind Mira seldom did.

Lisanna obeyed her sister and went to her brother. She whispered, "Good luck, Mira-nee."

Without wasting any more time, Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul.

"Perfect, you are the last of the S-class I haven't fought. Show me the strength of your famous demon form."

Zane flew straight at her. His bloodlust was sky high. And what better opponent for the Flame Demon than Mira the Demon.

Mira extended her wings and flew straight at him. Her powerful fist aimed at him.

Both of them threw their punches at the same time. And they both collided with each other. The collision generated a powerful shock wave. Destroying the ground below them.

There was no doubt these two were going to fight with some serious power.

"I need to help Nee-chan." Elfan tried to stand up, but in his condition it was almost impossible.

"Elf-nii-chan, you can't even stand up, how do you expect to help Mira-nee? We need to believe in her." Lisanna wants to help her sister more than anything, but she knows they would be more of a burden for the mighty Mira the Demon.

"But this is the guy that defeated Laxus and Erza."

"Elfman! Enough. If you insist Mira-nee will become angry at you. Do you want that?" She didn't failed to notice her brother's swift no. "Besides, it is just a matter of time before the rest of the guild knows what is happening and comes to aid her."

"Demon Blast!" Mirajane fired a dark purple beam at Zane.

"Take this." Zane retaliated with a flame blast.

Both attacks canceled each other out.

"I know you can do better than that, Mirajane."

Mira flapped her wings and flew upwards, as high as possible.

"A sky battle? Perfect, it's been a century since I've had one." Zane flew after her. "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Mira used her Dark Deflect spell from her eye to redirect his attack, missing her. She dived straight at him.

"What?" Zane was startled by her suddenly deflecting his attack and diving.

She punched him straight on the face. His dragon-like helmet was hard enough to soften the strike. But her punch was more than powerful enough to sent him falling at high speed. He crashed into the ground.

Now he was more than surprised, he was impressed by her sheer strength. "I thought Laxus's punches were strong, but yours are incredible. Your power is incredible. You are a worthy opponent-" His eyes became bigger as Mirajane continued to dive downwards.

"Evil Explosion!" Mira fired her dark colored sphere at point blank range. Forming a massive explosion.

Zane escaped by flying through the debris and smoke. He had taken quite some damage.

He didn't get high fast enough, as Mira flew upwards with all of her speed. Without giving him the time to even blink she kicked him with the edge of her heels.

He grabbed her ankle. "I think it's time I show you my power. Dark Flame Dragon's Sword Horn!" He headbutted her using the flame-shaped horn. It startled her for a second. Enough time for his next move.

"Dark Flame Dragon's Wing Slash." That flame slash was strong enough to forcefully push Mira back, crashing into Kardia Cathedral.

_He's powerful. _She thought.

"Have some more taste of my power." He fired a massive dark flame ball at him.

"Evil Explosion!"

Her dark sphere collided with his flame ball, pushing it far into the sky. Where it exploded.

Kardia Cathedral meant a lot to her and her brother, she couldn't just let it be destroyed or damaged.

They continued throwing punches at each other. And each time their fists collided it would send shock waves through the air.

Zane whipped her with his tail but she grabbed it. She began to spin him around. Faster and faster each time she completed a full rotation.

"Let...me...go." As humiliating as it was he couldn't help get dizzy. Even his new powers didn't prevented him from getting motion sickness.

Mira complied with his request and she catapulted him using every bit of physical strength at her disposal - which is quite a lot.

Zane wasn't able to regain balance as he was throw far above the skyline. His wings just wouldn't straighten up.

Mirajane gathered energy from the surrounding area between her hands. "Soul Extinctor!" She fired a large black-purple beam.

"I can't dodge- Ahhhh!" When it hit the slayer it generated a massive explosion.

"Did that get him?" She whispered. Her question was answered when she noticed a beam coming at her. She moved but she was struck on the shoulder. "Why won't he stay down?"

He flipped his wings, pushing the smoke away. "I am not done." He flew at her.

Mira tried to attack him but he did a front flip above her. When she turned he kicked her in the face.

"I hate having to damage such a gorgeous face, but you are much stronger than I could have imagined. Human."

Human? Why did she referred to her like that? Like she was the only human,

"Dark Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

He was right in front of her. There was no time to dodge.

"Demon Blast!"

Both attacks destroyed each other.

Thanks to her quick thinking she managed to destroy his attack before it hit her. But the explosion still did damage. And unlike Zane, who has an armor made of strong dragon scales, she had to take it head on.

Mira was starting to breath more heavily. Using her Satan Soul was taking its toll on her magic.

Mira hoovered to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground she deactivated her Satan Soul.

Zane was confused, but above all mad. He still wasn't finished fighting. "What are you doing? We are not done here."

"If we continue like this we will destroy all of Magnolia. I am sorry if I disappoint you, but I will end this now."

The slayer raised an eyebrow. "You talk as if you could defeat me at any time. Talk is cheap, y'know?"

Mira gathered all of the remaining magic she had left. It made the earth tremble.

"I can't believe she's being forced to use her strongest form. Is he that powerful?"

Lisanna was talking about Mira's most powerful Take-Over spell.

"Sitri!" Zane said as Mira finished her transformation.

Sitri, the demon form that allowed her to defeat Jenny in one strike during the Grand Magic Games.

"I hope you are ready." Mira was extended her claw, preparing for her final assault.

"Bring it." Zane had a cool smile.

Mirajane ignited her feet, she used those flame to dash at him at high speed. Her cape flapping in the air. She was a blur.

"Let's she what you are made of. Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

But Mira dodged it without effort. She moved to his right flank, and she slashed at him, striking his abdomen.

He tried to punch her but she caught his fist. "What?" Instead, she punched him. "How is she so strong?"

"You shouldn't have threatened my siblings." She stood right in front of him. She extended both of her arms. Magic gathered on the end of her claws. The magic was made of dark purple light. "I'm sorry but it is over for you. Demon's Underworld Claws."

She attacked him with an X-shaped blast. It hurled him back. The strength of the attack destroyed the ground below his feet. There was no way he could get out of it.

He smashed into a grocery store. It exploded. creating a large purple mushroom cloud.

"What is that magic power?" Natsu smelled something familiar lingering in the air. "That's Mira's magic, but there's something else. It's the slayer."

"I thought he promised he wouldn't set foot on Magnolia."

"He did, he gave me his word." Erza couldn't believe it. She saw honesty in him when he made that promise.

"Man of his word my ass. That bastard lied to us." Gray cringed. How many more times would he make a mockery of their guild.

"If he's fighting Mira, that means the whole town is in danger." Lucy said. She was right.

"Let's go put an end to this. And this time we won't stop until he is crushed." Natsu would make sure the slayer was defeated once and for all.

Mira was on her knees. Using both of her Satan Souls in such a short span had drained her. She used every bit of magic in her on that one attack.

"I see why he was confident in victory." She panted. "It can't be."

The debris that once was the grocery store was pushed out of the way. "No, I refuse to lose! I will not lose to a measly human! I. WILL. NOT!"

The entire city trembled. Zane's magic power was exponentially increasing. And it looked like he was running out of control. "I am a Dragon. I refuse to be defeated by a worthless insect." His voice sounded more rough, more darker, more evil.

Zane was shrouded in his magic. And it kept increasing without limit. The ground fissured, dark flames blazed from them. and engulfed him. This was the doing of the crown.

When he walked out of them, none of the Strauss siblings could believe their eyes. Zane was fully covered in a dragon scale armor. From his head to his toes. In fact, his feet looked like dragon claws. Only his face remained uncovered. But it too had changed, it had lost the remainder of its humanity. He was nothing more than a monster.

Mirajane stood up, she had no choice but to keep fighting until the rest of the guild arrived on this side of the city.

But Zane was no longer interested in fighting. He wanted to destroy her.

He tackled her at full speed. She never saw him coming. He headbutted her in her stomach. Mira was left breathless. He tossed her high above the tallest building in Magnolia. When she had reach as high as it was possible Zane grabbed her by the neck.

"I will show you what true power is all about." He released her and she began to fall. "Die, Mira the Demon!" He fired a large flame attack from both of his hands, she was unable to dodge it.

She received a direct hit.

The white-haired mage fell from the sky like a meteor. By the time she crashed into the city's floor she was on her human self.

"Impossible, he defeated Mira?" Lisanna was shocked, but she was far more worried for her sister's safety.

"As if a pathetic human with demon powers could ever defeat a Dragon." He fired at her with a shower of flame balls.

Mira was so wounded she couldn't dodge his barrage.

"Mira-nee!"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Nee-chan." Elfman used his massive body to protect her. He was taking all of his hits.

"M-move...Elfman."

"I won't. I will protect you."

Lisanna cried. "Please, someone, help us."

"Vanish from my sight, ningen."


	10. Chapter X: Darkness

**Chapter X**:_ Darkness_

_This chapter is so that you know what is happening inside Zane's head. His battle between his heart and darkness. Whether he can triumph, well you'll have to wait._

_What happened to me? Where am I? … I don't remember anything. So dark… What are those noises? They are from… outside._

"That is the sound of people screaming, Zane."

_Screaming?_

Shouts of pain, suffering… Fear!

_Why? What is causing them their pain? What are they afraid of?_

"You, Zane. They fear you. They fear that pain you will cause them. Your darkness will soon burn everything."

_N-no. I can't be? But I can see it. I can see my hands are moving, I can feel my magic running out of control. I can feel Amaterasu's' hunger. It is me. This shouldn't be. I don't want to harm any more people. I don't want this to happen again. People dying, suffering, because of me. Not again._

"All of this is your doing. Well, not all of it. I helped, he-he"

_W-who are you?_

"Has it been that long that you no longer remember me? That hurts- Haha!"

_You are the one from Serene village. You burned the village._

"That was all you, boy. I was simply the weapon, you pulled the trigger. You burned those villages, you killed each and every single one of their residents. It was your smile, not mine."

_Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on haunting me? I thought I got rid of you!_

"You and I are the two sides of the same coin, boy. I am your deepest and darkest desires. From the start. From the moment you became a Dragon Slayer I was born. I am the hatred that has been residing inside of you since that very tragic day. You can never get rid of me."

_No. You and I are not the same._

"Yes. And I have been with you ever since. In fact, I was the one that helped you during your most wild fights."

_I… I…_

"You what? You never intended to kill all those people? The thousands of villagers, and dozens of villages you razed to the ground. Is that what you want to say? It is time you stopped fooling yourself. Admit it, you enjoyed, you relished in the destruction you brought upon those that wronged you."

_Don't put words in my mind._

"I am not, I am simply telling you your true feelings, Zane. There is no reason for me to lie to you. I would never lie to you"

_You wouldn't lie to me?_

"No, Zane. I am you, and you are me."

_NO! I promised Darakina, Atticus, I promised myself I would never harm any more innocent people._

"What about Fairy Tail? Are they not innocent. You are a living Paradox. You don't want to harm innocent people, yet you had no problems attacking Fairy Tail, despite not having any quarrels with them."

_That's not true, that's… oh no._

"Oh? Had you convinced yourself that since they were powerful wizards, instead of weak civilians, it would be different, isn't it? They can fight back so it's not so bad. That is nothing more than a delusion."

_I…_

"Or maybe you though they might even be strong enough to stop you and your rampage, isn't it?"

_Yes, I need to be stopped._

"Silly boy. Have you not realized this is for your own good. You want to get stronger, don't you? It is your dream. No, it is a necessity."

_Y-yes. I need to._

"You want to kill Acnologia, right?"

_Acnologia? Yes. I want to destroy him!_

"He must pay for taking your family away."

_Yesss. Acnologia must die. I need power, no matter the cost._

"Then let me have my fun. It is been so long since I've been out. Besides, what is a few mere humans, if it means you achieving your goal. Go back, close your eyes, and I promise you we will soon destroy him."

_You promise?_

"You have my word."

_Okay. I'll rest then. Don't… take… too long…_

"That is a good boy. Just rest. Let me enjoy myself. You have kept me sleeping inside of you for far too long, Dragon Slayer."

**I just wanted to say there are two more chapters before this is finished. I have enjoyed writing each and every chapters. And I hope you have enjoyed it as well. I have already started working on the next chapter, but that will be a long one, since it is a large battle. I'll try to update ASAP. I hope you like this chapter. Please rate, leave a comment, review or feedback. They are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter XI: Final Showdown

**Chapter XI**: _Final Showdown_

* * *

_Here we have reached the climax of the final battle between the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer and the Fairy Tail guild. Let us see who emerges victorious!  
_

Magnolia was in ruins. So much of the city had been burnt down, and what was still standing was slowly being devour by the dark flames. And the only one that might have been capable of stopping him from destroying everything had been defeated.

But Zane, or what looked like him, was doing nothing. One moment he was destroying everything, and all of a sudden he stopped.

"Why did he stop attacking?" Elfman was still on top of Mira, protecting her from the relentless Dragon Slayer. "He's just floating up there."

The slayed looked like he was in some sort of trance. Only his wings flapped to keep him afloat. If only the rest of the guild could come and strike him while the opportunity lasted.

Zane's eyes opened, his breathing became normal. He was awake. His countenance had his now usual predatory grin. "Sorry for that. I had an unexpected problem. Someone woke up earlier than I'd anticipated. But do not worry, I'll kill you now."

Zane was about to muster his strength to blow the Fairy wizards to kingdom come when a loud, and annoying, sound reached his ears. What in Earthland was that horrendous noise? Was that a scream… Is that someone screaming? Wait, why is getting louder? And why did he had the feeling the scream was produced by someone obnoxious.

Is that a comet coming at him from the distance? Have they always had wings? Is that a cat?

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu punched Zane in the face using his signature move. Happy carried Natsu over to the fight, he had flown as fast as it was possible.

Zane was astounded by the strike. He didn't think Natsu and the others would be in any condition to fight him. Especially not now, with his new found strength. Annoying Fairy Tail wizard.

"You bastard! First you attack us, then you kidnap Erza, try to kill our members, now you are destroying the town. I will never forgive you. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu ignited his left hand, swung it at an arc, and struck him under the chin.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu launched a continuous barrage of powerful fire punches. Each one of them exploded the moment they made contact with Zane. "This is for the master! For Laxus! For me, and even Gray! Lucy! Mira! And for Erza! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu's massive fireball created a destructive explosion. He never gave the enemy slayer time to even blink. One hundred percent direct hits.

"Natsu, did you do it?" Happy inquired.

"Yeah, that did it. Bastard has some tough skin, but I got him." Natsu had a cocky smile.

Zane's armored claw pierced the smoke caused by Natsu's explosion. It quickly took hold of Natsu's face. "When will you learn, your fire will never harm me." He directed a punch straight into Natsu's abdomen. It went in deep, emptying his lungs of air.

"Natsu." Happy shouted as he saw Natsu gasp for air.

"Out of my sight, ningen." He tail whiped Natsu. The strike sent him crashing downwards, until he collided onto the roof of a building. Happy crashed with him, unable to regain balance or stop the momentum of the crash.

"Natsu-san." Wendy gasped while being transported by Carla.

Not far behind was Gajeel with Lily on his back. "Dammit Salamander, going on ahead without us."

"More insects to crush? I thought I taught you a lesson, Gajeel."

"I'm a slow learner, ge-he. Wendy, you should go and check the others. Leave him to me." Gajeel said.

"Don't worry, Wendy and Carla. You help Mira and the rest." Lily added. Even if they couldn't beat him, if they could just stall long enough.

"Understood, Gajeel-san- Ah!" Wendy was struck by a fireball. If they thought the pseudo-dragon was going to give them even the smallest opportunity to counter, they were wrong.

"Wendy!" Gajeel shouted as he saw the little Dragon Slayer fall to the ground. "Let's go Lily."

"Hold on tight." Lily flew them as fast as he could. Outflanking the slayer.

"You bastard. I'm your opponent. If you want a fight then fight me." Gajeel moved behind the slayer. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" He struck Zane's skull.

Zane's thick Dragon skull was unfazed. The iron sword broke in two. "W-what?"

The enemy slayer turned around. He placed his open palm in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. "Fight? No, I am not interested in fighting. I want destruction!" A massive dark flame beam struck Gajeel.

Lily managed to keep their balance and not fall to the floor. "You okay, Gajeel?"

"Yeah, he's tough. But I won't let him beat me again. Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Zane stopped the attack by hitting it with the back of his hand. These Dragon Slayers were weak. To think they carry the same title as him. It was disgusting.

Gajeel and Lily charged at him, but barely halfway Zane was in front of them. He whispered one word, "Weak." He slammed his massive tail against Gajeel. This time it knocked down both the slayer and his neko companion.

"You challenge me, ningen, and yet you show this sad level of power? Putting you out of your misery will be a service for you."

"I don't like cocky bastards. Iron Dragon's Scales." Gajeel covered the entirety of his body with iron scales. The slayer charged. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" He landed a direct hit.

"What makes you think your weak iron can break through my diamond hard scales?" The enemy slayer said as Gajeel's iron skin broke.

"Maybe not, but that wasn't the point. Now Lily!"

"Musica Sword Slash!" Lily had managed to move behind Zane while he was distracted on Gajeel. But his strike was blocked by Zane's independent minded tail. "What?" That was his only reaction before the tile struck him with tremendous power.

"You two make a mockery out of my power." The slayer attacked Gajeel with an explosive punch. The moment he hit the ground Gajeel went back to normal.

The tail blocked a dagger that had been thrown at him. "Erza." He growled.

Erza swung her sword but he blocked it. "You disappoint me. You said you were a man of your word. But I see now that is not the case. Why have you broken your promise?" But the slayer only gave her a sly smile. That is all she needed. She could see it in his hollow eyes. This isn't the boy that told her his life story. The boy that spoke from the bottom of his heart. "You are not Zane."

His smile only lengthened. "You catch up fast, Titania. I am glad. I am not Zane, but I am also him."

Erza equipped another sword, and she launched a double barrage. "What do you mean?"

Zane blocked all of her attacks. "I am what lurks inside his heart. His despair, his hate, and his lust for power. I am his darkness. But I do not posses his human weakness."

"Weakness?" Erza shrouded herself in magic. "Requip: Gale Armor." Erza summoned a sky blue, armor-plated suit. In the middle of her cuirass, right above her chest, a green symbol representing wind. Her head protected by a medieval-type knight helmet, with a silver wing sprouting from each side, above the ears. Two large, metallic wings sprouted from her back. "What you call weakness is what makes him a human. A human that can learn from his mistakes and better himself. One that can feel compassion for his fellow humans. That's a human's real strength."

On her right hand Erza had hold of a long, heavy sword, on her left a much shorter, lighter dagger. "Gale's Fury!" Erza swung both of her weapons, the speed of the swing cut through the air at such a speed it created a sonic boom.

The attack made contact with their target, but Zane moved forwards as if nothing happened. "Words expected from a weakling. Let me show you my strength, ningen!" The slayer casted two massive flames from each hand, he placed them together right in front of Erza, detonating them.

Erza's armor was destroyed, and she was gravely wounded.

"Using wind against fire? What an amateur. I will take pleasure in finishing you this time, Erza Scarlet." Zane had his palm a few inches away from Erza's face. He was ready to power it up and blow her to smithereens.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

Zane was trapped in an icy cage. That could mean only one thing.

"Fullbuster." He sneered at name. "As if ice could stop me. I'll burn you down together with it, Gray."

_… Gray… ?_

A low whisper made the Dragon Zane hesitate for a second. Gray took notice and used the opportunity. Lucy, Juvia. Now.

"Open, Gate of the Flying Horse. Pegasus!"

A pegasus flew down from the sky. "Did you summoned me, master. Neigh."

"Get Erza out of there." Lucy ordered.

"I will not let you harm Gray-sama. Water Cyclone!" Juvia casted a whirling torrent at Zane. He was still trapped in the cage, but the powerful cyclone made good use of it. Destroying it and washing Zane away. All while the pegasus rescued Erza.

"You okay, Erza?" Gray asked, he placed himself in front of her. "Where are Wendy and Mira?"

"Hey." Elfman shouted. He was carrying Mira on his back. Lisanna and Wendy not far behind.

"Wendy, you are hurt?"

"Don't worry, Juvia-san. I am fine. I was hit but managed to land safely. I tried to heal Mira-san as much as possible."

There was an explosion from a distance. "That guy won't give a break, huh."

"Damn it Zane, startling me. I won't let your little boy-crush make a fool out of me." The enemy slayer was furious. He realized he didn't have as much control over Zane's mind as he thought. And to add insult to injury, he was pushed back by water magic. A creature of flames being humiliated by water. Outrageous. "I'll have to teach you a lesson, boy. Maybe I'll kill the ice mage first."

The dragon's massive, dark wings fully extended. He flapped them. He went straight for the Fairy Tail mages. Flying at subsonic speed. He rushed without hesitation to grab Gray, wrapping his claws around his neck. Gray only managed to become shocked.

Zane dragged him around town. Draggin his face into the concrete floor. "Let see how that pretty face of yours looks after I am done with it." He chuckled. When he ran out of pavement he flew upwards while tightening his grip on Gray's neck.

Gray felt as he was moved closer to his enemy's face. Separated by less than three inches. "I remember, Zane was supposed to chop your head off because you thought his father was Acnologia. You have my gratitude, wizard."

"What?"

"Zane had me sealed inside him for many decades. But his mental state has been fragile for some time. Ever since he saw your guild fight at the Grand Magic Games. His desire to fight you guys clouded his mind, weakening his resolve to keep me away. It had been a hundred years since that boy threatened to kill someone. Until you pushed him to the breaking point."

Gray's eyes opened wide in surprise as he realized what the enemy told him. Was it his fault Zane was out of control? It couldn't be that way. It's not like he knew. But it explains why Zane had reacted with such fury.

"You struck him where it hurt the most." The slayer explained. "His hate for Acnologia burns with a blazing passion, and you blatantly accused him of being related. Beautiful! It all worked out for me. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You bastard. You are just using him and us." Gray tried to release himself, but his struggle was in vain.

"Yes I am. You see, Zane only wanted the powers of the Dragon Slayers, not to fight your entire guild. But once his mental state weakened due to your ignorance, I made my move. Subconsciously controlling him. Pushing him until he was forced to rely on my power. I have Laxus to thank for that.

"Zane is a lot of things. Powerful and cunning, but also immature and naive. One disadvantage of becoming immortal at a young age. One cannot truly and fully mature. But you can die knowing your guild will be destroyed because of an innocent mistake from your part. As a show of gratitude, I'll kill you fast."

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Natsu struck the enemy slayer on the back with powerful combo.

Zane's grasp on Gray's neck weakened enough for him to release himself. "Damn you, Salamander."

"Ice Make: Hardened Javelin!" Gray fired an ice javelin at point-blank range, at the enemy's face. "Ice Make: Floor." The ice wizard used the icy floor to slide down.

"You okay, popsicle?" Natsu asked.

"But a scratch, ashes for brains." Gray answered back. "But this guy is tougher than nails."

"I guess I have to teach you two another lesson." Zane charged at them.

"Water Slicer!"

"Photon Slicer!"

Zane was hit by Juvia's and Erza's attack. But his hard armor protected him from any serious injury.

"You insects keep on coming! I will squash each and everyone of you."

Reckless as always, Natsu and Gray charged forward. A bit eager. They finally had a chance for payback.

Natsu moved behind Zane. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Gray moved to his flank. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"

Zane managed to block them with his gauntlet-like scales. Once he protected himself he grabbed the wizards' wrists. He slammed both of them against each other. He was not going to be forced to defend himself. He slammed Natsu into the floor, and Gray into a building.

But the Fairies wouldn't relent. One by one they attacked him. "Sea Empress Armor. Snap out of if Zane. I know this isn't what you want." Erza said as she attack her opponent with her water sword. "Don't let the darkness consume you."

Zane, the real Zane, wouldn't… couldn't listen. He was too deep inside the darkness for Erza's words to reach him. "Stop wasting your time, ningen."

Wendy and Gajeel moved behind him while he was distracted on Erza.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Neither slayer knew about the fact that Zane's tail had a mine of its own. It struck before they could carry out their attack. It knocked them away.

The pseudo-dragon ignited his left claw. "You'll regret not finishing Zane when you had the chance, Fairy mage." Before he could finish Erza off Lucy's whip wrapped itself around his claw. Stopping him.

"I won't let you harm her, again." Lucy spoke with a fierce look in her eyes. She saw as he nearly killed her once, she was not about to let it happen again.

"You will pay for hurting Gray-sama." Juvia cried.

Zane wasn't interested in either one of them. He used Lucy's whip against her. He swung his claw to the side, with great speed and force, forcing Lucy to collide with Juvia. "Out of my sight. Weaklings." Juvia and Lucy were struck by two flameballs.

"Moon Flash!" Erza slashed him on his back,

"Gah. Damn you, you wench." Enraged by her audacity, the Dragon Slayer fired a flaming whirlwind.

She tried to block it, but it had no problem devouring her armor and burning her.

"Your death will be specially agonizing, Erza." Zane received a foot to the face.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang! As if I would let you, bastard. I am going to kick your- Gah."

Zane was choking the fiery, pink-haired mage. "You, I will kill you last. And I will take my sweet time, you worthless excuse of a slayer." Natsu was engulfed in dark flames. He shouted at the overwhelming pain. When was the last time fire made him scream?

The slayer relished at the sight of his fire counterpart wailing in agony. "Be gone." Zane tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. "You are a heartless monster."

"Don't worry about him. He won't die… Yet."

"Super Freeze Arrow."

"Water Slicer."

Again, Zane was unable to dodge or block the attacks. His sense of superiority was blinding him. It was hard for him to understand why they kept on fighting. He was stronger than them, even all of them together could barely damage him. So why?

"You'll pay for that. For everything you've done to us, and our town." Gray stated. His body was injured, but his sense of determination and pride were unscathed.

Zane flapped his massive dragon wings, creating a massive gust of wind that pushed Gray and Juvia back.

A magic blast exploded on his back. Startling the slayer. "What the? You?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me?" Mira had returned to the battlefield. She was breathing heavily, and she had serious wounds, but she could still fight.

"Why do you stand up-" Zane felt a metallic slash on his gut. It was Gajeel's turn.

"Iron Dragon's Sword."

Why won't they give up. What makes these insects fight with such determination? Zane thought. But he did not allow those thoughts to cloud his mind. He was going to destroy them at all cost. And he was going to start with the foolish slayer in front of him. His sharp claws were aimed directly at Gajeel's eyes. But as those claws neared their target Zane was struck on the face with a powerful blast.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The attack had actually pushed him back. How was that possible? It couldn't be!

The dragon's patience had reached its limits. Enough was enough. He was not going to allow the Fairies to humiliate him any further. He wrapped his wings and tail around him. Then covered his entire body with his devastating Dark Flame magic. Enough magic was casted until a floating, dark sphere covered the slayer.

None of the Fairy Tail wizards knew what their enemy was planning, but none of them were going to wait to find out. All of them attacked the orb. Launching barrage after barrage, but to no avail. The sphere simply ate it. Growing in size.

"Wait, I recognize this attack." Gray whispered. "Everyone, get as far away as possible!"

"All of you, stop pestering me! Infernal Final Nova!" It was Zane's most powerful secret art. The explosion send dozens of flaming shock waves rippling in every direction. It struck every single wizard, every civilian that was nearby, and it destroyed every building that was close.

Little Atticus was still not over his shock after seeing his master's transformation. He was still in the area of the metamorphosis, trying to understand what had occurred. What had happened to his friend? What happened to the kind, caring young boy he befriended? Had the darkness lurking inside of his mind been far more powerful than he had anticipated? Maybe he never realized that Zane's inner struggle was far more grave.

That thing that flew to Magnolia was not Zane. Whatever it was, it was not the boy that had saved his life over six years ago. It was a monster. A monster that took over Zane's fractured mind.

Atticus was a few miles from Magnolia, but he didn't have to think too hard to know why he went there. Zane never went against his word, after all.

Tears threatened to leave his eyes, but he didn't let it happen. This wasn't time for tears. It was time for action. The Exceed's gaze was full of determination. As his friend, it was his duty to rescue his master, his nakama.

Atticus summoned his wings. He poured every ounce of magic into them. He fired into the sky, flying with his extreme speed. To Magnolia.

It was up to him to rescue Zane from his own darkness.

The center of the vibrant city of Magnolia was no more. Leaving but a crater and rubble. Zane was in the middle of it all. He had expended more magic than he had expected, but nonetheless his smirk was that of triumph. He had proven his superiority against the humans.

All of the Fairy Tail wizards were on the ground. They all have been overwhelmed by his final attack.

"Now then, whom shall I annihilate first?" The slayer looked around. Searching for the perfect victim, the way a person looks for the most ripened fruit. A large smirk appeared once the perfect victim was chosen. "Fullbuster, you will have the honor of dying first."

Gray stared at him, his eyes never revealing a hint of fear or cowardice. "Give me your best shot, you bastard."

"Cocky… No wonder Zane likes y-"

"Iron Tail!" Atticus tail whipped Zane on the face. Catching him off guard. The fact that he had to attack his friend was painful, but it was the only option for him.

Dragon Zane was startled. To think he would be attacked by the less likely of foes. "Atticus, how dare you?"

Atticus cried. "Don't call me like that. You are not Zane-kun. I want him back." He sniffed. "I want my friend back."

Everybody was stunned by the sudden turn of events. The Fairies stared in awe as the tiny Exceed placed himself between the dragon and them. What a brave little neko.

"I am Zane, Atticus."

"NO! You are not him. I know Zane-kun. Better than anyone."

"You think you know him better than I do? Ha ha ha. I have been with him since the beginning. Since the moment he became a slayer over a hundred years ago. You know nothing-"

"I know what's important." Atticus shouted. He was no longer able to hold back tears. "I know the real him. What's inside. His heart. You only know his darkness. but he's more than that."

"That's all he is." The slayer claimed.

"Zane-kun, can you hear me? Please, stop this. This isn't you. I know you like to fight, to test your powers against others, but I also know you don't like to fight those that are defenseless. Or those that can no longer fight back. Please."

_A… Atticus?_

Zane, the real Zane, was trapped inside a dark place. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. A place so dark not even the strongest of lights could pierce it. And yet, he could hear it, a tiny, soft voice. A voice he knew well. The voice of his dearest friend.

"I know you can hear me Zane. I know your darkness isn't strong enough to beat you. You are stronger than this. Much, much stronger than the darkness."

"Silence!" The dark Zane growled. But Atticus would have none of it.

"You are a good person, Zane. What you did in the past is in the past. Don't let that haunt you. You are not evil. You are kind and thoughtful person. You have always risked your life for others." Atticus spoke with pride. He had to do everything in his power so that his voice would reach his friend. "You saved my life Zane. You didn't know me but you did it anyways. And you have done much more than that.

"Remember that time you risked your life saving a town? You fought a dark guild that was trying to control a town and its people. You did not hesitate to save them, even if it meant fighting the entire guild single-handed. I almost lost you, Zane. I don't want to go through that again."

_Atticus, how can you have so much faith in me? I have done nothing but hurt you. Yet you still think I can beat this. I don't deserve your faith._

"Zane, can you hear me?" Erza managed to stand up, but she had to use a sword to do it.

_Erza?_

"Zane, I won't pretend I know you or understand what you went through. But I did believed in you when you made you promise. Even after telling me about your past I resented you for attacking my guild. But in your eyes I saw honesty, regret and kindness. However, this has to stop. You are going on a path of self-destruction, and you have hurt far too many people."

_She's right. That's all I know what to do. I hurt anyone that gets too close._

Gray, somehow, managed to stand up. "To call you a monster would be an understatement. I don't know if you can hear me, but let me ask you this: how are you any different from Acnologia? Look at the town, look at the people fleeing in panic. You are the same as that beast you claim to hate."

_To think I would ever fall so low. But he's right. Once again an innocent town and people are suffering my wrath. Another town is being destroyed by me. Its people dying because of me. Just like my town. Like my family. I have no right to desire Acnologia's destruction when I am no different. My own destruction is-_

"Enough!" The Dragon growled. "You brats have annoyed me for the last time. Heed my words, none of you will leave this town alive."

"You won't. I know Zane will stop you." Atticus proudly proclaimed. "He has the strength, and I will help him. I believe in him." The neko extended his paw. "And I need him to believe in himself."

_Sniff. Yes, Atticus. As long as you still believe in me, so will I._

Zane's started to extend his own arm. "What the-? How is this possible? You should be under my control Zane." But Dragon Zane couldn't stop his right arm. It was no longer answering to him.

Zane's hand and Atticus's paw were getting closer, slowly but surely. Only a few more inches before the friends were together again.

The Fairy Tail wizards stared in silence. Their faces full of horror and shock when Dragon Zane's massive tail struck Atticus. The poor neko never saw it coming. His attention had been on Zane that he failed to take his own safety into consideration. It didn't matter. Atticus's whole being was paralyzed in blinding pain. The tiny, unconscious body was slammed into a broken support beam. Atticus, Zane's closet and only friend, was out. Hurt by his own friend.

_Atticus… A… ATTICUS!_

"Foolish pet. If you thought I would allow you to ruin my plans you were mistaken. Zane is mine. His body and his powers. At last I shall be free. And you, my little furry friend, shall be the one to make Zane suffer the most. Your death shall break him."

Dragon Zane was ready to blast Atticus out of existence. "Now, vanish from my sight, Ex-"

The Dragon's claw was frozen solid. "Ice Sword: Super Cold Slash!" Gray, catching the slayer off guard, slashed him with a massive ice sword.

"Damn you… worthless human…" Why did it hurt?

Gray was crying. The anger and frustration he had over his enemy finally overwhelmed him. "Only a heartless demon would do something as vile as attacking his own friend. I don't care about your past or your suffering, what you just did is unforgivable. I won't show you any mercy. Ice Make: Giant's Cold Fist!"

A blue magical seal appeared in front of Gray. It expelled a bright light as the attack took form. The seal fired a massive ice fist.

"You think your petty ice can hurt-" But Zane's words were cut short when the ice fist struck. He felt as the air left his lungs. Zane was on his knees, the pain on his abdomen was strong. "How did ice injured me? My armor… Why is your ice so hard?!"

"Because it is my ice. I control it. The denser I make it the harder it becomes. I can make ice as soft as crystal or as hard as diamond. Let me show you."

By the time Dragon Zane noticed what was happening it was too late. Gray had placed dozens upon dozens of magical circles around the slayer. "When did he?!"

"Ice Make: Giant's Cold Fist Barrage!"

The overwhelming barrage of large ice fists rained down on him. From every side. It was not possible for him to dodge.

One fist hit his arm, another one hit his left cheek. "Gah!" Was all the slayer could express as another fist struck his back. He received another hit under the chin, then the stomach, and his chest. The fists shattered when they struck him, but the pain was immense. His armor was useless against the Ice Make Wizard's assault.

"Enough!" The slayer used his fire to melt the incoming ice fists. "You think you can humiliate me with your magic…" He turned his attention upwards, to the massive magic circle on top of him. "Ba… kana."

"Ice Make: Twin Giant's Cold Fists!"

Two, even larger fists, squashed the Dragon Zane. They left him in a massive crater. Gray's fury and heart managed to overwhelming the seemingly unstoppable Dragon Slayer.

But Gray fell to his knees, he had expended too much magic from an already depleted source.

_Gray fights with a fearsome spirit. Just like at the Grand Magic Games. The power of his emotions makes him a terrifying opponent. They give him the strength to fight on. He uses them to protect, unlike mine. The only thing my emotions do is destroy._

"You miserable… little bug. How dare you?" Zane look wounded and exhausted. Gray did a number on him. But he did far more than he realized.

Erza noticed it. She noticed a small crack on Zane's armor. Right above the chest. Somehow, Gray managed to damage the impenetrable armor. "Everyone, gather your strength. Gray just opened a window of opportunity for us."

Everybody listened to Erza's call. They ignored the pain in their wounds and stood up.

"Thanks Gray, leave this to us. Let's go!" Erza ordered, and the rest of the Fairy wizards charged with her. "Requip: Armadura Fairy. Fairy Burst."

She slashed the enemy right in his weak spot. "Aim for the crack in his armor."

"Get away from me." But it was too late, he was already surrounded by the rest of the guild.

"Evil Spark!" Mira placed her hands on her target's chest and electrocuted him.

How? How can they still fight? Where does their inexhaustible power comes from?

"Water Slicer." Juvia attacked him with a water barrage.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy invoked her celestial spirit.

"Moo! Rampage!" He slashed the slayer with his massive battleaxe.

What is it with his guild! No matter what it is throw at them they keep on fighting. They keep on standing up. Are they mad? Or…

"Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel swiped his large iron sword at Zane.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy's powerful secret art attack caused great damage when she hit Zane in the crack of his armor.

Zane couldn't do anything, he could not dodge, block or even counterattack, he was being overwhelmed by the incessant assault of Fairy Tail. He was on his knees. Looking up at those who had force him down.

Is this what it means to fight to protect others? The powers that the bonds of friendship create… I can't win. Not against them. This guild… this guild… this guild is too amazing!

"How dare you humans do this to me! I will make sure to destroy you." The Dragon Zane roared.

"This monster can still stand up after taking so many attacks." Gajeel mentioned. He, like everyone else, was running out of magic power.

Dragon Zane was preparing to attack, but his power wasn't answering. Nor could he move. "What is happening?"

_I won't let you! This is the last time you hurt someone._

The real Zane, or his spirit, was holding his dark side back. He wrapped himself around him to prevent him from moving.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

_No. This is your end. And I will make it happens. No matter what._

Erza noticed her enemy wasn't moving, not by his free will. She had an idea of whom might be helping them, but this wasn't the time to think too much of it. "We need to use our remaining magic and combine it, only then can we defeat it. Use everything you got."

All of the wizards mustered the last remaining of their strength for one last attack.

"Evil Explosion!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Go, Sagitarius, Scorpio."

"Arrow Barrage! Mochi-mochi."

"Yeah, Sand Buster!"

"Iron Dragon's…"

"Sky Dragon's…"

"ROAR!"

"Zane, are you a fool? They will destroy us if they hit us."

_I have caused far too much pain and damage. If my destruction is the way for me to pay for my sins, then so be it._

"How can you be so naive, boy?"

"Nakagami Starlight."

Erza's attack combined with those of her friends. It turned into a powerful magic blast. Headed straight for the slayer.

"Damn you. Damn you, Fairy Tail wizards!" Dragon Zane's eyes widened in fear as the overwhelming blast hit him. "AAAAAAH!"

The explosion rocketed the city, sending shockwaves throughout the rest of Magnolia. It formed a tall, towering cloud of smoke in the center.

_"Salamander. Salamander, wake up."_

"How the hell are you here?" Natsu was baffled seeing what looked like Zane's spirit. Right in front of him.

_"You are a slow learner, aren't you. I thought I mentioned I can cast an imagine of myself through my magic."_

"What do you want? Come to finish the job?" Natsu spoke weakly. After all, the dark side of Zane left Natsu to be devoured by his flame magic.

_"No. I came to help you."_

"Like hell I want anything from you."

_"Maybe not, but you want to save your nakama, right?" Natsu noded. "They are fighting with everything they got. But it is not enough. They need your Dragon Slaying magic. My dark side is too strong to be defeated that easily. I'll restore your magic, as much as I can with the limited amount I have. My dark flames can do more than just destroy."_

"Just do it so I can beat the crap out of you." Even when Natsu had no magic or energy left, he never seemed to lack determination.

_"I can heal wounds without a problem. But this is the first time I use my magic to restore power. I have no other choice. You're my last hope, Natsu. Stop me with everything you have. Don't hold back."_

"I ain't planning on doing that. You flame idiot."

The smoke from the Fairy's combined magical beam dissipated. Everybody hoped the enemy had been defeated. Specially since they had expended the last of their magic.

It wasn't going to be that easy.

Dragon Zane was still standing. Well, standing is not the best way to describe it. The Dragon's armor was in tatters. One of his large, massive wings had been destroyed, the other one was partially destroyed. The independent minded tail was no more. And the small crack Gray had created was now spreading to the rest of his armor. He was a shadow of his former self.

"Ningen… How dare you do this to me?"

"How dare you do this to our guild and town, you bastard!" Natsu was back on his feet. He had recovered, but not in the way Zane had imagined.

"Bakana! Is he… is he…"

_He's eating my Dragon Slaying magic!_

Natsu chewed and swallowed Zane's dark flames. In the same way he absorbed the God Slayer's magic and Laxus's in the past. It hurt him, the flames were not happy with their new host, but he ignored the pain. Seeing his friends being hurt and his guild attacked was far more painful. But he managed to absorb the magic and it merged with his own fire. The Fire Dragon Slayer was being engulfed by two different types of fire magic.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu charged forward. His right fist was covered in both his fire magic and Zane's Dark Flame magic.

_It can't be. Those flames represent my will. How can he use their powers? Unless… Unless his will is somehow overruling my own._

Natsu punched Dragon Zane in the face. The strike pushed the slayer back and sent him rolling into several destroyed buildings.

"Impossible. How can you hurt me with my own magic? Unacceptable." The Dragon charged at him.

Natsu summoned more of his new magic, both flames blazing out of his body. "With the combined power of two fire dragons I'll defeat you." Natsu dashed. With his fiery knee he pummeled him under the chin.

"Bah. It can't be."

"New Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Dark Crimson Lotus: Twin Fire Dragon Fury Strike!" With one hand covered in his fire magic and the other one covered in dark flame magic, Natsu launched an incessant barrage of punches to his enemy. Each punch overwhelmed the enemy slayer. Their power was too much for him to block.

_How can Natsu be this strong? The fiery passion with which he fights is blinding. I can't compete. I can't wi-_

"Take this." Natsu poured more of his combined magic to punch Zane. "Give up."

"Never!" Growled the dragon as he hit Natsu with his palm. "You think I will ever submit to an insect like you?" He kicked Natsu in the abdomen. Pushing him away.

The dark side of Zane jumped high into the sky. "You will vanish together with the rest." Zane fired a massive dark flame ball at Natsu.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray casted his magic to protect Natsu from the attack. "Finish him, flame-brain."

"I don't need you to tell me that, hentai exhibitionist." Natus summoned the remainder of his strength, This attack had to succeed. Natsu ignited his body with both of his fire magic. As he charged upwards towards Zane, the fire took the form of a blazing blade.

"New Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Twin Fire Dragon's Dark Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

****Well, just one more chapter before I finish this. **Sorry for taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. It was hard to write, I was constantly changing the battle scenes. But I managed. Don't worry, the final chapter should be here fairy soon. Leave a comment or a review if you enjoyed it. I always appreciate them.  
**


	12. Chapter XII: For Now it is Goodbye

**Chapter XII**: _For Now it is Goodbye_

"New Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Twin Fire Dragon's Dark Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

Natsu's blazing blade grew in size as it reached Zane. Two large fire wings grew on each side. The blade took the form of a Phoenix. There was no way for Zane to stop it. Not this time.

Natsu's Phoenix Blade struck Zane in the abdomen. The momentum of the attack pushed the enemy more and more into the sky. The magic power was too much, and the heat was just as intense.

"Gaaah!" The only thing that came out of Zane's mouth.

"Ahhh!" Natsu roared as his attack's devastating piercing damage utterly disintegrated Zane's Dragon armor.

As the armor was being destroyed Zane regained more and more of his consciousness. The darkness that had been clouding his mind was vanishing. And partial control of his body - which was in harrowing pain. _I lost?_ Zane thought. _So, this is what it feels to be utterly defeated. Well… if it's against you guys, I can't complain. _The boy had a small smile, a smile of pride and acceptance.

"I thought you said my fire would never hurt you!" Natsu, with his fiery fist, punched Zane on the face.

The Dragon Slayer, like a meteor, fell from the sky. And like a meteor he crashed into the ground. Zane could no longer fight back, he could not even move. He was unconscious.

The Dark Flame Dragon slayer was beaten!

Zane slowly regained consciousness. He had trouble opening his eyes. Damn, it had been decades since the last time his body was beaten this bad. What else could be expected when he single-handed fought the strongest guild in Fiore.

His eyes squinted, oh, the sun is above him. Couldn't he catch a break? "I don't like the taste of defeat." Zane noticed a drastic change in temperature. He turned his head to see an ice sword a couple of inches away from his neck. Oh, that explains it. "Even after winning you won't take any risks, huh, Fullbuster."

"With you, even the smallest risk is too high." Gray affirmed.

"You flatter me," Zane said as he stood up. Not before almost collapsing a couple of times. It hurt just to move. "But you don't have to worry about-"

Gray moved his ice sword closer, the hard edge scratching the slayer's neck. "I will worry. I don't trust you. Not after what you've done. You think just because you are not that flying monster everything will be back to normal?"

"No I don't. I can't blame you. I've cause far too much pain. If you desire it," Zane revealed more of his neck to Gray's sword. "You can finish me."

Gray was speechless. Was he serious? Maybe… He tightened his hold on his sword. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to die?"

"I don't. At least not while _he's _still alive. But I have been walking this world for a long time. Maybe-"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. Natsu was on the floor, in front of her, his body was convulsing in overwhelming pain. His back arched. He scratched his neck as he struggled to breath. The pain flowed through every vein in his body.

"He's dying." Zane said matter-of-factly. He spoke those words with a dull face.

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked.

Zane took offense. "Nothing. He was the one who ate my Dragon Slaying magic. They no longer acknowledge his will, now they will start devouring his magic, then his body, until there is nothing left."

"What? What kind of hellish power is that?"

"That's the price of being the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. A constant feud between magic and will."

That has to be a terrible burden to carry. Gray thought, he was grateful his Molding Magic was far more nobler than that. "Wendy, can you heal Natsu?"

"I will try, even if I ran out of magic." The Sky Dragon Slayer said. She was gravely injured, and almost without magic, but it didn't matter if it means saving her nakama.

"That won't work." Zane said. "She will only make it worse. You can't use healing magic to fight my hungry magic."

"Then what can we do?" Gray was turning desperate.

"Get out of my way. I am the only one that can stop this."

"You think I will trust you?"

"Then Natsu's death will be your fault. Either get out of my way or say your final goodbyes."

Gray didn't trust him, but they were running out of options. What else could be done? They have felt the devastating power of his magic, what Natsu was going through was probably hell.

Gray lowered his sword. There was no other option. Zane walked past him without saying a word.

Zane stopped in front of Natsu. He only whispered to him. "What you are feeling I felt too. The overwhelming pain is something that you can never forget. But unlike with me, your suffering will be infinitely shorter."

The slayer placed his hand close to Natsu; it was shrouded in his magic. "That's enough, Amaterasu. Leave him and return to your master. It is time for you to accept my will, and my will only."

Dark magic leaked from Natsu's body. It leaked from every pore in his body: eyes, nose, mouth. But if he thought it was going to be less painful he was wrong.

Natsu arched his back as the magic left his body. It burned. His inside burned, but not like fire, it felt as if acid was flowing through his veins. Corroding everything it touched.

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer sucked the magic coming out of Natsu. It was another meal to him. After a few seconds there was nothing more for him to eat.

The other fairies checked on Natsu. Wendy used her magic to check his status. At the moment he was unconscious. It was for the best. He was exhausted from the fighting and the struggling, everybody was.

"He's going to need some help recovering. It might take a while. There was extensive damage, but nothing it can't be healed. I can help with th-" Zane's vision became blurry, and his legs started to give in. The slayer collapsed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked, rather unsympathetically.

"You guys did a number on me. My body is broken. What I just did takes a lot of magic. I just ate my own magic, while they were in someone else's body, it is a dangerous thing to do. I have to filter it, and it takes its toll. I am out."

"Are you going to be fine?" Wendy asked.

"I won't be able to move for a while. Or use my magic. No biggy." As Zane laid face down he quickly noticed a blond, furry creature unconscious on a pile of rubble. "Atticus? No, I… I didn't…" Zane face was flooded in tears as realization struck him. "I did. I did this to you. Forgive me. Aahh!" Zane wailed so loud. It was too much for him to accept what he did to his companion.

Zane tried to stand up, to walk to his friend and beg for forgiveness. But it didn't answer. The most he could do was move his right arm. He stretched it as far as it was possible, but of course he couldn't reach him. So close yet so far.

Wendy ran to where Atticus was laying unconscious. She used what little magic power she had left to heal him.

"Thanks." Zane sniffed.

"Don't thank me. Remember what I said to you when I healed you?" The little girl smiled at him.

She made him blush, again. But yes, he remembered._ Your friend is crying for you. His tears are full of honesty and care. I can't just stand by and let someone that has a good friend suffer._

This time he was the one crying.

Wendy picked up Atticus. She carried him to Zane; she placed the Exceed next to him. "Don't worry, your friend had no serious injuries. He'll be fine."

Zane moved Atticus closer to him, until their foreheads were touching each other. "I'm sorry, Atticus. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Zane kept apologizing as he cried. He repeated it until he became unconscious too. His beaten body no longer had energy to even speak a word.

Natsu was lying in the infirmary's bed inside the guild. His body was covered in bandages and gauzes.

Sleeping on the bed next to him was Zane Darkfang. And besides him was Atticus.

Both slayers have been sleeping for two days straight. The end result of their climatic battle.

"Why did we bring him here?" Gray was upset.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, master?" Erza asked. "He is our enemy."

"I know he did a lot of damage to us. I can't find it in me to forgive him. But I also can't find it in me to abandon a wounded boy to his fate. That is not who we are as a guild. We already stopped him and defeated him. I see no need to prolong or cause yet more suffering."

Gray wasn't 100% on board with it, but what Master Makarov said was true. They had beaten Zane, now it was time to make amends. Of course that did not meant he was going to pretend nothing happened and forgive the slayer. But Gray new well carrying hate, holding onto it, was not what made a Fairy Tail wizard.

"I'll keep an eye on him, though." Gray said. "If he tries something I will put an end to him."

"Hmm," the master stroke his moustache. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

Makarov and Erza left the infirmary, and just like Gray had stated he stayed inside. Watching with keen eyes in case the defeated enemy decided not to accept the defeat. If he didn't he would take it upon himself to protect the guild, regardless of the method.

"If you think I will be forgiving you anytime soon then you are dreaming." Gray told the sleeping Zane. "You caused too much damage, too much for anyone in the guild to just simply forgive and forget."

Gray paused for a minute. He took deep breath to calm himself. It was hard for him not to try and understand the enemy. The Ice Make wizard knew what it felt to lose everything. But it was no justification. Still...

Gray was startled. "I don't want your forgiveness." Zane regained consciousness. "I don't deserve it. I know it won't mean much but I am sorry for trying to chop your head off. It was an overreaction." Zane managed to sit himself up.

"I think that might have been my fault. It was an unfair question." Gray was trying to sound apologetic, but not too much. "Your dark side explained it to me. He told me a lot, actually."

Zane's eyes grew big, he didn't like the sound of that. He just hoped his dark side didn't reveal everything to Gray. Not his secret. There was something he did not need to know.

"Besides, I am not the one you should be apologizing to. Is that furry friend of yours that deserves your begging. He stood up for you. He cried for you, and never lost faith." Gray walked towards the exit. "You have a good friend. Never make him cry again."

Zane looked at his Exceed friend. He was sleeping soundly. One of his paws was in a cast. He had broken it when Zane struck him with his tail. It made him sick to his stomach; how could he have done something so terrible to his friend? First he breaks Atticus's heart and now his body. He didn't deserve him as a friend.

"I'm glad… you're okay, Zane-kun." Atticus whispered in his sleep. "I'm glad."

He had to make it up. No, he was going to make it up. For Atticus, he would do anything to redeem himself. And only after he does, will he be worthy of asking Atticus for forgiveness.

"I knew if I followed your scent I would find you here." Natsu was on the highest point of the guild, the bell tower.

"Nothing escapes your mighty nose, I see." Sitting on the edge of the tower was Zane. Breeze made his white hair wave. It was a beautiful, calm night.

Natsu walked closer, unlike Gray, he had no hostility towards his fellow slayer. The fiery Dragon Slayer appeared calmed and restrained. "This might sound weird, uhh… but thanks, I think."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Thanks? For what?"

"Because you helped me beat you? I don't know how to explain it. You are the first enemy that helps us with their defeat."

"Oh… That. I had to. I was running out of control. I just can't explain how you managed to control my slaying magic. You are an impressive Dragon Slayer, Natsu. It was an honor fighting with you, and losing to you."

"You know," Natsu sat besides Zane, "I still want that rematch."

"What?"

"You heard me. The last fight doesn't count. It wasn't you. It ain't fun fighting someone with two personalities. You never know who is the one that fights with passion."

Zane chuckled at Natsu's logic. "Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought. But-"

"Besides, you were holding back."

"W-what? I nearly destroyed you and your guild-"

"I ain't talking about that, either. I am referring to our first fight. You were holding back during our fight. I dunno if the popsicle noticed it, but I did."

Zane was speechless. And astonished. Of the hundreds of people he'd fought throughout the century, no one had ever noticed. "I can't believe you noticed it. You're the first one."

"Why did you held back? How strong are you?" Natsu's tone sounded somewhat upset. He liked fighting people at their full strength.

Darkfang sighed, what was the point of hiding it. "At my full power I am strong enough to crush your guild." Zane wasn't exaggerating. Natsu looked at his eyes and saw the truth. "I fought you, all of you, with my full power. But not all of my _real _power."

Okay, not he wasn't making much sense. Natsu was confused.

"Let me explain in more detail. I have most of my real power sealed away. I did because I realized the more years passed the more stronger my magic got. The more stronger I became. I feared it would grow to the point where I would not be able to control it. So I sealed away seventy percent of it. Around 15 years ago. But that's not all. There's a more important reason."

Curiosity got the better of him. Now Salamander needed to know.

"I came to the conclusion there was no need for me to fight with the full extent of my magic. I never had reason too. I'd fought a lot of strong opponents, but never to the point of using everything I got. Although, Laxus and Erza made me think about it. There's only one enemy that will feel the full extent of my prowess."

Natsu gulped. He knew who Zane meant. The only creature that has made Natsu shiver in terror for his life. Acnologia.

"Natsu, my full powers are meant only to destroy. Not to fight. Only destruction. As a Dragon Slayer I enjoy fighting, testing and pushing my limits, but I don't enjoy destroying… believe it or not. If there is someone with whom I have to fight a battle of destruction, it will be the bastard that took everything from me. Not some dark guild, or a bunch of kids."

Everybody is a kid compared to Zane. He might look like a kid, but with more than a century behind him, everyone's a kid. Even Makarov, and he's ancient.

"I still want that rematch. Seal or no seal." Natsu was stubborn like a mule.

"You sure are persistent. But I accept. One day for sure. Just get stronger, your fire managed to hurt me, but that ain't happening again." Zane couldn't hide his cocky smile.

There was one more thing Natsu needed to ask. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I am checking for any remnants of my magic. One little spark is all it takes to destroy everything. Y'know, my dark flames are always hungry, the more they eat the bigger they get. The whole town could be devour. And my flames can't be extinguished. So I am making sure to absorb them."

Natsu looked around, the whole town was in his sight thanks to his eyes, and the height of the Guild's tower. "There ain't much of the town left to devour." Natsu casually mentioned.

A wave of guilt crossed Zane's face. "I'll make sure the town isn't put in danger. I can detect my flames from kilometers away. Nothing will be left. I promise."

"What do you mean they left?" Gray shouted. He was surprised, but not just him, the entire guild. Zane and Atticus left without anyone noticing.

"What a sneaky bastard. Leaving just like that. He escaped without paying for what he did. He left the town in ruins."

"Actually, he left a letter." Mira went to the bar stand, there was a piece of paper on top of it. "I think you should read it, Master." Mira handed the letter over to guild master.

Makarov undid the wax seal. The letter was written in perfect and beautiful cursive. Now that's something the old man rarely sees anymore. Well, Zane is from an older age. Makarov carefully read the letter out loud to the guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail Guild,_

_To say I am sorry for what I caused is not enough. I don't think eternity will be enough time to fully atone for the sins I committed against you. Nor do I believe I will ever be worthy of your forgiveness. That does not mean I am not willing to pay for it. After all, you guys saved me from my inner darkness, for that I will always be eternally grateful._

_I also want to thank you for allowing me rest and heal at your guild, despite everything. It was comfy. A bit chilly with Gray keeping guard, but I digress._

_I want to thank Erza, for lending me her ears. She is the only one I've ever told my past, my suffering and my darkness. Thanks for that fight. You spirit is indomitable. It burns hotter than the strongest flame. Your guild will always be safe as long as you with with such spirit. I give you my word I will learn to fight and protect those important to me with the same passion._

_Gray, again, sorry for trying to chop your head off. I won't doing it again. And I promise you I will do everything within my power never to make Atticus cry again._

_Wendy, thanks you for saving Atticus. I will always be in your debt. Oh, Atticus would like me to tell you that he think Carla is gorgeous. Best wishes for her from him._

_Natsu, my fellow Dragon Slayer. Thanks for showing me where true power comes from. From one's friends. And from the desire to protect them. When we first met you asked me if I had information regarding Igneel. I don't. But let me tell you. My Dragon father knew him. Darakina, as a Fire Dragon, respected and admired your dad. He looked up to his beloved king. He told me many things about Igneel. You have an amazing father. Honestly, Darakina would probably scold me when he learns I fought the son of his dear king. I am in for an earful. I am looking forward for that rematch._

_You guys have an amazing guild. I see no limits to what you can accomplish. Atticus and I sincerely wish the very best to all of you._

_I left a gift. Use it as you see fit. My way of trying to make things right. A small start._

_I hope one day we can meet again, not as enemies but as rivals, and maybe even friends._

_Eternally yours,_

_Zane Darkfang_

"I think this is the gift he was talking about." Elfman was carrying two massive boxes. One in each hand. "This is one manly gift. And heavy."

"Hmm, I wonder what's inside." Makarov opened the chests. Once they were opened the jaws of every mage hit the floor.

The chest were full of gold coins and precious gems! So many gems from every shape and color!

"Oi, is he serious? This must be worth a fortune." Gray was just as astounded as everyone.

"It is probably worth tens of millions of jewels. But how, where did he get that money?"

"Master, I think he left it so we can start rebuilding the town." Erza said. "This is his way of making things right. By starting to help everyone that lost their homes. I guess deep inside he does care for others."

"It is like that time." Makarov remembered that time when Zane and Laxus fought. How they accidentally destroyed the home of an old couple, and how he gave them money to repair it. "Seems I misjudged you boy." He whispered. "Well then, I think the next move is to asses how much this is worth, and how much we'll need to repair the town. Fairy Tail, you have a new mission."

Everybody in the guild cheered.

Natsu was the only one who didn't. His mind was in another place. "Friends, huh? Hmph…" Natsu look up to the guild's ceiling, he smiled. "Sure, why the hell not."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave like that?" Atticus asked, he was resting on top of Zane's head.

"I do. I don't have the guts to look them in the eyes. One day I will. Also," Zane grabbed Atticus. "Will you ever forgive your worthless master?"

Atticus smiled at him. "Zane-kun, you are my friend, as long as we are friends I'll always forgive you. We are in this together, through thick and thin. I won't abandon you, even when you are in the deepest of darkness."

A tear dripped down from Zane's eyes. Again, what had he done to deserve someone like Atticus. "Thank you, Atticus. You have no idea how important you are to me." They hugged. "I will always love you, and we'll always be friends. That I can promise you."

That was a promise Atticus could believe. And he would always hold Zane to his word. He trusted him with all of his being, after all. "You think Fairy Tail will be alright?"

"I do. They are incredibly strong. Too strong. And they'll need that strength, for what is about to come."

"What are you talking about, Zane-kun?"

"My eyes can see a lot of things. And they saw a particular thing. The gates of hell have been opened. The demons are about to make their move."

"You mean?"

"I do. Tartaros." That name sent shivers down Zane's spine. But he wasn't worried. "I trust Fairy Tail can handle them. After all, they are the strongest guild in Fiore."

"You are right, master. But now what?"

"Well, I think we earned a vacation. How about it?"

"Yeah!" Atticus flew in excitement. "Can we visit the capital?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Atticus. Whatever you want."

The chapter of the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer is over. But his journey has just started. There are still many perils for him to overcome. More tears to shed. Until he is ready to confront the one that caused him unthinkable suffering. Before he can start enjoying life.

Fortunately, he has a lifetime to enjoy it. And with his friend at his side, it will be a life worth living.

_For now, it is goodbye, Fairy Tail. I hope our paths cross some day._

**Well, it is done. The last of "A Slayer's Pain, A Dragon's Might." I can say I have enjoyed writing this fan-fiction. And I want to thank every single person that has been following it. THANK YOU! But don't worry, I can assure you, this is not the last you'll hear from Zane Darkfang. I still have more from him. Expect more from him in the future.**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Will to Conquer Fear

HELLO EVERYBODY! It's been quite some time since I've uploaded a chapter, more than 3 months I think. Now, I was originally thinking about continuing Zane's story in a separate work, but I decided simply to continue in here, much easier. I have several more chapters to go before I can say Zane's story finally concludes. They might end up being rather long chapters. But that is for later. Please enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter XIII** : _The Will to Conquer Fear _

Days had gone by since the battle between the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail. The Dragon Slayer Zane, and his Exceed companion Atticus, had already left Magnolia. To his bad luck, he wasn't as far has he had wished. His sharp eyes could still see the town, like it was just a few meters in front of him. It pained his eyes that he could see the destruction his last fight caused. And being out of control, out of his mind and sanity, was no excuse. Zane had no intention of hiding behind that.

"Damn, my body is still in pain. Walking is an excruciating task right now," Zane was sitting on top of a rock. His wounds healed, but the inside of his body was still damaged, "Fairy Tail did a number on me."

"Maybe we should take a day off from walking," Atticus mentioned, the little blond neko was worried, "you need all the rest you can get."

"I don't have the right to give myself that luxury, Atticus. I must move on." Zane tried to stand up and keep walking, his muscles seemed to disagree, though.

"No!" Atticus was floating in front of Zane, his paws were extended, "I won't let you push yourself anymore. You are going to take the rest of the day to relax. We can move tomorrow. End of discussion."

Zane was stunned. Atticus had never spoke to him like that, "okay, Atticus, I guess we can take a break."

"Hm, I think I can smell a lake. I'll try to catch some fish. Want some?"

"Are you gonna cry when I try to cook it? Like last time?"

"N-no! Fish tastes better raw," Atticus shouted as he flew away.

As much as he tried to ignore it, every muscle in his body screamed in discomfort. The pain had not disappeared, "it doesn't matter how much it hurts, I must admit it was entertaining fighting them. They are the toughest opponents ever. They aren't the strongest guild for nothing. Speaking of." Zane searched in his bag, he took out the dragon crown that turned him into the monster that nearly wiped out the town.

The look in his eyes as he looked at it, fear, remorse and anger, the crown had damaged him beyond the physical. "My village's most prized possession. Owned by the very first Dark Flame Dragon Slayer, our founder. This thing was supposed to help me get stronger. That is Darakina told me. But it did more than that. I was out of control. Taking an entire guild to put me down. Because of this thing… because of this I hurt so many innocent people. Did my father lie to me? Why didn't he tell me this could happen?"

The slayer tossed the crown aside, it was too painful to keep looking at it.

_It made be powerful, but what is the point of might if it will control me instead of the other way? _

"That is an excellent question, boy."

Zane didn't lose time and stood up. That voice had startled him. He didn't have to look for it, as the source of the voice was clear; it was coming from the crown!

"It can't be."

The crown began to levitate. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily? No, not after tasting the sweet flavor of freedom."

The crown bursted in dark flames. Engulfing a large area. It started to spin, forming a twister of fire. "Believe me, I will have that freedom again."

The twister exploded, sending fire and smoke everywhere. The smoke dissipated making Zane's fears a reality. In front of him was the same dragon armor that had possessed him during his battle against Fairy Tail. Yet, against all logic, the armor was standing - and talking - on its own.

"I love the expression you are making. The disbelief in your eyes, the uncertainty. The fear!"

"But how? I thought-"

"You thought the Fairy's Dragon Slayer destroyed me? Or is your dumbfounded face not able to comprehend why I am here, at your presence?" The armor asked.

Zane could feel the armor smiling, he couldn't see it because of the dragon-snout mask it was wearing. "Who. Or what are you?"

"Let me make one thing clear boy. I am a living thing. I am the living embodiment of the dark flames. I lack physical form, so I had to borrow this armor. It suits me." It said. "The Spirit of the Dark Flames, at your service."

"The hell with that! You used me! You told me you were going to make me stronger, instead you took over my mind and body and used it to destroy everything," Zane's breathing became erratic. He was trying to hold back tears, and keep his cool.

"And you have your father to thank for that," the spirit laughed, "he sealed me inside that crown. For centuries trapped in it. But you brought me back. Those stones filled with the powers of different slayers broke the seal, and your power was what released me. After all, it is my power too."

"What are you talking about?" There was no way the spirit was being truthful.

"Didn't I mentioned? I am the spirit of the dark flames. Your powers and myself were created from the same source."

"So that is how you managed to take control of me. You took over my magic."

"Bingo."

"What do you want from me now?"

"Your body," the spirit said matter-of-fact, "I don't know what a physical form was, what being 'alive' meant. Until I took over you. Your body is perfect for my wishes. It is young, immortal, strong, resistant. And you have a staggering amount of magic. Much more than I could ever dream of. And I will take it, and this time for good."

"Come and take it," Zane gave the spirit a defiant look, "it won't be easy."

"We'll see about that." The spirit released itself from its armor. All of the magic fired itself from the armor's holes. "I will make you eat those cocky words, boy."

Zane only had time to blink before the evil magic force itself inside of him. The magic entered his mouth, chocking him as it tried to possess the boy. When the spirit's magic was fully inside it wasted not time to dominate its new host.

"I controlled you once, I can do it again, boy."

Zane struggled to retain control, "you did because I was at my weakest. I was in the darkness, lost myself to my bloodthirsty instincts. But not this time. This time I am sane, my instincts are under control, but you won't!" The slayer clapped his hands together.

"That spell," the spirit knew what it was and that it meant big trouble, "what are you planning on doing?"

A circle with a pentagram in it appeared below Zane, "you know what this spell does, it devours a wizard's magic."

"Are you mad! You are planning on using that forbidden technique on yourself?"

"Curse of the Fire Goddess Amaterasu: Flames of the Netherworld!"

The slayer was enveloped by the same spell that he had used against Master Makarov. It devours the wizard's magic from within. And the flame spirit was a being a pure magic.

The spirit screamed as he was being eaten by the spell. "You fool. What makes you think it won't destroy you."

"Nothing. But it is better than having you control me." Zane dropped to his knee. He was aware he couldn't control the spell's objective. It was devouring all magic inside of him, indiscriminately.

The Dark Flames Spirit knew there was no other alternative. He opted to escape from Zane's body before it was too late.

The moment Zane felt the spirit weaken its hold on him, he gathered all magic at the center of his body and hurled him out. "Liked that?"

The spirit went back into the dragon armor. "How dare you humiliate me like that? Spit me out like a piece of food! Damn you brat. You will pay. If I cannot take your body the easy way then I'll do it the hard way." The spirit extended its wings and charged straight at Zane at full speed.

The slayer was still on its knees. The spell had done far more physical damage to his already weakened body. "Crap," that was all Zane could say before being punched in the face and pushed back several meters.

The spirit used his tail to whip Zane on the back, slamming him into the rough ground. "What happened to that cocky attitude of yours?" The spirit grabbed the slayer by the hair, lifting him up. The claws tore through his clothes' fabric. "Did the dragon caught your tongue?" He said before striking him in the abdomen. Then tossed him around, like a used tissue.

Only a few seconds after hitting the ground, the spirit heard Zane chuckling. Zane lifted himself up, he had a cocky smile on his face. "I see, you can't use your magic against me, can't you?"

"What of it?"

"You say you are the spirit of the dark flames, which means your powers are useless against me, the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer. But, I think it is not the other way around. But just to make sure," Zane took a deep breath, "Dark Flame Dragon's Roar!"

The spirit used his massive wings to protect himself. The powerful wings blocked the attack. "You are right Zane, my magic is useless against a slayer that can eat fire and heat based magic."

"Knew it." Now it was his turn for a counter attack. "Dark Flame Dragon's Meteor Fist!" Zane covered his right hand into massive ball of hot, searing dark flames and hit the spirit on its face. "Piercing Claw!" The used his flaming leg to him under the chin. The sound of flesh hitting dragon armor echoed.

"Silly boy," to Zane's surprise, the spirit had caught his leg, "what makes you think you can damage the armor that took an entire guild to destroy, when you are in such a sorry state?" He was right, Zane was not even close to being in fighting condition. And the armor was composed of thick and hard dragon scales. "But I don't need magic to hurt you." The spirit headbutted Zane, his forehead was cut open by the hard helmet.

Zane was pushed back, blood trailing down his forehead, he could taste the blood in his mouth. Wounded but not done. _Damn it, I don't even have half of my regular magic with me. And with my body still healing from the previous fight… I don't know how I will make it. _

"There's no other choice then, I will have to use everything I still have."

Zane concentrated every bit of magic he had. If he needed power to break that armor, then there was only one thing he could do, "Dark Flame Iron Dragon Mode!"

"You really think you can beat me with borrowed power?"

"Damn right," using the hollow spikes on his back he propelled himself at top speed thanks to his magic. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Metal Horn!" Using the ignited metallic horns on his iron helmet, Zane headbutted the spirit.

The spirit could not dodge that. "Curse you, slayer," he was about to counter but Zane was no longer in front of him, "What the… Above."

As the spirit realized, Zane was already on top of him, his arms close together, with magic focusing on them. "Dark Flame Iron Dragon's Howitzer!" A massive fireball plunged impacted the spirit. The large explosion leaving a deep crater.

The boy was taking deep, erratic breaths. The mode had sapped him out of most of his magic.

Something was wrong. Zane felt a terrible pain going through the left side of his body. When he turned he saw the spirit's long tail hitting him, destroying his iron armor in the process. And breaking his shoulder.

"Arg! Fuuu!" Zane cursed as his bones were shattering. "That wasn't enough."

"Of course it wasn't. You are a fool for thinking the Iron Dragon Slayer's magic was strong enough to beat me," the spirit laughed wounding Zane's pride, "if that is the best you can do then I shall take your body." The spirit raised his tail and plunged it downwards, ready to crush the immortal boy.

"As if," the slayer whispered before vanishing into thin air.

"Bakana," but the flame spirit was able to understand what happened, as a foot cloaked in lightning and dark flames smashed itself on his face.

"Voltic Schorch!" Zane's Dark Flame Lightning Mode attack sent the spirit flying away. Colliding with some trees. "How do ya liked that-" Zane puked some blood, his body couldn't take it anymore.

"That is the magic you got from eating Laxus's magic. More borrowed power, petty." It was obvious Zane's attack had had no effect on him, the spirit walked calmly towards his target.

While Zane was trying not to collapse, "just a little more magic, that's all I need." One of his hand was charging dark flames while the other lightning. "Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Phoenix's Lightning Blaze Blade!" A phoenix shaped blast of flames and lightning was shot from his hands when they were slapped together.

The blast from the explosion sent shockwaves everywhere. It had been a direct hit, but Zane knew better. That attack had only a fraction of the strength compared to when he used it to knock out the entire Raijinshu. Without a single bit of magic left Zane collapsed. Not having energy even to stand.

The spirit walked out from the dust made by the previous attack. "Your problem is that you started to rely too much on borrowed power. You brought the Fairies to the knees with your might, but you lose sight of your goal when you absorbed your magic. You even used their powers to try to obtain the power to kill Acnologia. It is foolish of you to believe you can beat that monster with that kind of resolve."

Those words hurt more than the actual pain caused by his dislocated shoulder. But there was something far more serious that worried him. With no magic left Zane could feel as his bloodthirst was taking over, his instincts were coming out.

"I will thank Fairy Tail, if it wasn't for the magic of their Dragon Slayers I would have never been unleashed." The spirit continued walking until he was just a breathing space away from Zane. "What is this? Losing control already? That means you have no more magic left. And that means you will no longer be in control."

The slayer tried his best to resist losing his mind. He could not give the spirit the chance he seeked.

"That's it Zane, release that which you fear the most. Unleash your darkness, let it consume you, that might be your only way of beating me." The spirit laughed a maniacal laughter. "Unless you release your true powers you'll always remain a weak child, Dragon Slayer."

But Zane fought for control. It was a struggle that deep inside he knew he couldn't win. Still, he fought. To let that side of him out, that dark version that had caused so much damage in the past, out, was unthinkable. If he lost control then the spirit wins.

"Let me help you then,' the crown's spirit stomped Zane on his shoulder with his dragon-like foot. "Why do you fear your bloodthirsty side so much? Is it the past that haunts you? Do you fear going on rampages and slaughtering innocent people, like before? That is your problem Zane, your past makes you weak. You can't face that, so you will never be able to face Acnologia."

Those horrible words coming out of the crown's spirit were true. Those images of dead people and incinerated villages were in his mind, and every time he felt close to losing control they appeared, like a vivid dream. He wasn't strong, he was just a weak kid living in a fantasy with an even bigger fantasy for a goal.

Maybe it was best to end it all, "that's it boy, accept your fate. And give me what I desire," and let the spirit have his body.

"Zane-kun!" Atticus' voice snapped Zane out of his state. He couldn't give up yet for he had someone that needed him.

"Atticus- Gaaah!" Zane howled as the spirit placed more pressure on his shoulder.

Atticus increased his speed, flying down like a missile. "Let him go." The Exceed was ready to ram himself on the enemy.

The spirit wrapped his tail around the neko's neck. "Once was enough."

"Let him go," Zane commanded as he could see how Atticus tried to escape, and breath.

"I'll kill him instead. As punishment for your defiance." The spirit kicked Zane on his side, the rough ground scratched his skin as he rolled

"Please, don't." Zane tried to stand up, tears falling down his cheeks. "This is between you and I."

"Let me make you a proposition. I'll release the cat, as I have no interest in him, but only if you agree in giving me your body. Of course, you have the right to refuse, but that will only lead to the death of your dear friend. And you know what happens when you let the Flames of Amaterasu loose. They like to take their time devouring their prey."

Of course Zane knew how much they preferred to savor every moment of their meal. A slow and agonizing end. It took him many years of training and patience before he could control that aspect of his Dark Flame Dragon Slaying magic.

The slayer no longer knew what to do. His confidence had all but vanished. The impotence. The feeling of despair. He wanted to keep fighting but his body no longer had the strength.

"What do I do? I can't fight anymore. It took many of the strongest member of Fairy Tail to beat this guy. I can't do this, not in my shape. If only I were stronger."

"Your friend for your body? I promise no harm will come to him if you comply."

Atticus knew the look of despair and hopelessness in his friend's eyes. And he knew Zane was willing to do the deal for him. It had to be stopped.

"Zane-kun, don't! Don't give up yet. You can't give up. I know you are afraid of losing it, but you can't hide away from it forever. You need to learn to trust yourself more. That's your flaw you don't have enough confidence in you when you need it the most."

"He's right. Damn it." Zane punched the ground, Atticus' words were painfully true. "I'm so weak. I am too afraid."

"Then let's get this over with. Give me what I desire and you shall no longer feel that fear you so hate."

"Yeah, maybe I should just give up." The slayer walked up to the crown's spirit. With his confidence broken he opted to take the easiest choice.

It was a selfish choice. Taking the easy way out always is. He was a selfish kid, but if given the choice of him or his friend then there was no choice. Maybe he was being naive to trust him.

_"Son, why do you cry?" _

Zane stopped walking. That familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He was having flashbacks from a talk with his dad. He remembered words not so different from those spoken by Atticus.

_"What's wrong my boy?" _

_"I can't take this anymore. How can I live with myself knowing what I've done. The innocent people I've killed. There's something inside of me that I can't control." _

_"And for that you worry? Zane, you must learn to fight fear. If you don't it will control you." _Darakina reassured him, _"I understand what you are going through. The fear you have for the darkness within you is valid, but you need not fear it. Control it. Fight it until you command it." _

_"You said it was a test." _Young Zane said.

_"Yes, a horrible and cruel test. One where I cannot assist you. One you must complete on your own. For only you know how to fight what you fear the most. But you need to learn how to rely on yourself. For when it matters the most, the trust in your strength and yourself will help you accomplish anything. Trust the words of an old Dragon. When you learn to control your instincts, your darkness, you will obtain the true power of a Dragon Slayer." _

_"How do I do that?" _

_"Sometimes by doing the simple things. By letting go." _

"What are you doing boy? Do you not care what happens to your companion?" The spirit shouted, his patience was thinning.

"I think I've ignored my old man's words for too long. Wise words I should have listened to when I needed advice the most. My fear and weakness have controlled me for the last time." Zane was releasing the remained of control he had over himself. He was going to let his magic, his _true _magic run wild. "You are all right. I relied on the power of others to increase my own. That was my mistake and I am paying for it. But not anymore. You wanted to see my darkness? Well then, allow me to show you what happens when I let go!"

The ground began to shake as Zane released the real magic he so feared to use. His body exploded with it, emanating large quantities of power. The sounds of magic being released imitated the roar of a dragon. Zane's eyes took a more predatory look, his fangs and claws grew longer. It was like the time he fought Laxus but...

"What is happening? What is this overwhelming power?" The spirit's attention was focused on Zane so his grip on Atticus loosened, letting him fly away.

Zane roared with all of his might. The roar sent shockwaves, startling everyone. When the spirit took a step back Zane made his move, moving so fast he vanished. When he showed himself he was but a hair away from the spirit.

"Bakana! This magic… his eyes, the black scales covering his face. It can't be is this-"

Zane raised his fist, ready to strike.

"DRAGON FORCE!" The spirit shouted as his mask was cracked open by Zane's powerful punch.

The punch shocked him away, crashing into rocky boulders and rows of trees.

"Master?"

"Atticus, out of the way," Zane growled.

The little neko felt intimidated by the way his friend spoke. Maybe Zane had lost all reason again?

"Atticus," Zane had a little smile, "thank you. You made me realize I am not alone. That I can always count on you to be there for me when I need you the most. Darakian said that this is something I needed to do on my own, yet he never left my side. Just like you. Now I know I don't have to face my fears alone." Zane crawled on all fours. "So please, Atticus, if you want to cheer for me stay in the back. I don't want you to get hurt while I deal with this creep!"

Atticus had to hold back tears. This wasn't time for crying, not when Zane was fighting one of his deepest fears. "Go, Zane-kun!" Atticus shouted with all of his might as Zane dashed forward.

On the edge of the battlefield the spirit pushed rocks and tree trunks out of his way. "How can this be? Just a few moments ago he could barely stand. Such monstrous power."

"I am not done with you!" Zane used his knee to hit the spirit under his chin, the force propelling him upwards.

"This is the ultimate power of a Dragon Slayer, he has become more dragon than human. The power to destroy everything. Dragon Force, a power much greater than I could have ever imagined."

Zane summoned a large pair of wings, they were much bigger than in his normal state, he flew up high to meet his enemy. The slayer joined his hands together and imbued them with magic. He slammed the target down from above with a mighty strike.

The spirit struggled to get up. Cracks were starting to appeared all over the armor, "such power." When he finally stood up a sense of dread crossed his mind. Zane was walking towards his, and the spirit could do nothing but take a step back.

"What's wrong? This _is _what you wanted to see. Now that you have finally realized my body will stay with me you crawl in fear?" Zane gathered all of his magic into his right fist. He charged forward, his massive wings giving him blurring speed. "I think it is time for me to conquer one of my fears."

"Stay back. I finally found freedom. You cannot take it away from me, for a second time."

"Dark Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" The Dragon Slayer's punch pierced the armor, "I think this belongs to me." Zane ripped the crown from inside the body. Using his scorching flames, powered up by Dragon Force, he destroyed the crown.

Without its source of power the spirit began to crumble. The armor cracked and the pieces vanished into thin air. The spirit laughed as his magic disappeared, he whispered to himself, "Darakina-sama, you raised a great boy. You should be proud. I have fulfilled my duty. Go forward Dragon Slayer. Live your life with pride and without regret."

A tear trailed down Zane's cheek, "thank you," he sniffed, "ga… Raaaarwwww!" Zane roared atop of his lungs. He let the tears fall down. Everything inside of him, fears, despair, regrets, all of them were released with that roar.

"Had I known… I would have-"

"Zane-kun, don't cry anymore. You did it, you managed to control the darkness inside of you."

"Why like this?! I wasn't meant to wear the damn crown. It was meant to summon the spirit for me to fight. But I screwed it up and placed an entire town in danger."

"It doesn't matter Zane. Fairy Tail stopped you, and now you stopped yourself from doing it again. Maybe this is how it was supposed to happen. Maybe fighting Fairy Tail was decided by faith."

Zane pondered it for a moment. It made sense, after all without the powers of the other slayers the crown's powers would have never been activated. "I just wished it would have been different."

Atticus rested himself on top of Zane's head. "We all wish for that."

It did so much good to immortal boy to feel his friend close to him. The Exceed made his heart warm. "You are really smart despite being so young."

Atticus laughed, "I can say the same about you."

"Hey, I am not young, I am more than a century old."

Both friends bickered as they walked away from the battlefield. Away from the fear that once haunted him. But there was still another fear, a much greater one. It didn't bothered him as much, with his new found strength Zane felt he could do anything. Still, he needed to train to master Dragon Force. Only that way would he be ready to face Acnologia.

Now, this chapter was supposed to come out not long after chapter 12, BUT I forgot about it until recently. I wanted to take a longer break from this story because I have an original story I want to focus most of my attention. But anyways, I just wanted to write this chapter because I needed Zane to release Dragon Force. The next chapter will be a much shorter one. It will be about what he was doing while Fairy Tail was fighting Tartaros.


	14. Chapter XIV: Dragon Tales, Part 1

I am sure you noticed the Part 1 in the tittle. This was meant to be a longer chapter. I wanted to add what Zane was doing while Fairy Tail was fighting Tartaros. Unfortunately I did not have the time. Another story, and my new job limited my time. It was a bit rushed, and there might be several typos. Nothing too distracting, I will fix it later. But I hope you enjoy this.

Summary: _Zane and Atticus have been friends for years. But how did it all started?_

"There's no way my entire guild was defeated by one kid!"

"Believe it. I eat dark guilds for breakfast. Dark Flame Dragon's Meteor Fist!"

"Bakana!"

Zane defeated the dark guild master. But the master had done a number on him, a long, deep slash on his torso. Starting from his chest and going down his middle abs. He was bleeding torrents.

"Bastard," Zane smiled before collapsing.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a battle between humans."

"We must help this kid. Let's take him before he bleeds to death."

It was the seventh dark guild Zane had crushed in a matter of weeks. They had proven to be strong opponents. They had pushed him to his limits. But he had to keep fighting them, somebody had to, for Fairy Tail was gone.

Year X786, the Fairy Tail guild was no more. More than two years have passed since their disappearance, ever since Acnologia destroy Tenroujima. The guild Zane admired the most was long gone, with no signs of their reappearance.

"Fairy… Tail… Fairy…" Zane murmured in his sleep, "Acnologia!" Zane woke up with a shout, "oh crap. What the?" He noticed his torso was wrapped with bandages, "last time I remember I was bleeding."

"Well, aren't you a heavy sleeper. You have been out for almost five days."

Zane's eyes were open wide when he saw a pair of talking cats flying. One had brown fur while the other one white fur. "Talking neko?"

"We are not neko! We are Exceeds," the Exceed with brown fur shouted using his rough voice.

"I presume you've never heard of us, then," the white-fur Exceed had a softer voice, it was female.

"No, this is the first time I see something like this," Zane pondered for a moment, "well, now that I think about it, you look like the cats that are always flying around the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers."

"We are not cats!"

"Bero, that's enough."

"I am sorry, Your Majesty."

"You know the Fairy Tail mages?" Queen, or former queen, Shagotte asked.

"I don't know them, per se, I know of them. I am a Dragon Slayer, so it is normal for me to know of other slayers," the slayer checked his surrounding, he was inside a tent, and he had been sleeping on top of a thick black rug, "where am I, anyways?"

Shargotte explained, "this is our humble town, Nova Extalia. We have been living in Earthland for a short time."

"You should be thanking Her Majesty for her kindness. Do you know the problems you caused? Our medics nearly died trying to help you."

"Bero, there's no need to shout," the queen tried to calm her assistant, "it is true, it seems your magic was hostile towards us."

Zane looked a bit ashamed, he couldn't control his magic overprotective nature when unconscious, "y-yeah, it is a defence mechanism, to protect me if I am out. Sorry 'bout that. But why go out of your way to save a stranger?"

The queen moved in closer to him and grabbed his hand, "we owe the human mages a great debt, one which I believe we will never be able to repay. And we agreed helping humans after they helped us is a way to start. Besides, your eyes show a warm kindness. We saw you fight against that group of villains, we couldn't just leave someone that endangered himself for the sake of others."

The queen's words made the young boy blush, "thanks, but you are seeing me with the wrong eyes. I did not fight that dark guild for the sake of others, but to settle a debt from many years ago."

"Oi brat, the queen is being kind to you, you should at least show her some respect. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for Her Majesty's compassion."

"Bero-"

"Majesty!" An Exceed came running into the tent. "The young Exceed's health is deteriorating."

All of the Exceeds left Zane's tent.

The queen went inside the tent where the sickly Exceed was. Together with Bero and the medical Exceed.

"Is there something we can do to stop his health from failing even further?"

"I am afraid we can't stop it any longer, You Majesty. We lack medicine, and what we have can only help to ease the pain, but not stop it. I am sorry to say this but there is not much we can do."

The queen's face was in tears, "he's so young. Barely a year old since we found his egg. This is my fault, I sent the eggs to this world to spare them the destruction of our own, but I can't still save even one."

"So that's it, huh? You're the queen and you already gave up," Zane lifted the tent's flap to go inside.

"How dare you speak to the queen like that-"

"Shut your mouth!" Zane glared at Bero. The fierceness in his eyes paralyzed the Exceeds, "the little kid's faith was sealed the moment you lost hope."

"That is unfair of you, we have little knowledge of this world, we still are learning what we can and can't use to treat illnesses," the medic defended herself and her queen.

"It's an infection. And I can see it is spreading rapidly across his body. Too fast. He has a weak immune system."

"You know that just by looking?" the Exceeds were in disbelief.

"I have good eyes."

"When his egg was found it was cracked, it seemed it affected his development."

"Got some paper and something to write with?" Zane asked. One of the Exceeds gave him a piece of paper and a feather and ink. Zane wrote on it, "take this list, and find all of the ingredients written on it. I can made the medicine necessary to save his life."

Hope returned to the Shargotte's eyes, "can you do that? Can you save him?"

"Yes, but you need to hurry up with the ingredients. The longer we wait the harder it becomes to save him. Some of the ingredients you can find in the wild, some of the you have to buy," he tossed a bag to Bero, it had money inside, "there's a town close by here, get there fast and buy what's on the list."

"Get the Royal Guard, have them find the ingredients, asap." Queen Shargotte was behaving like the queen she was.

It was a few hours before the Exceeds had returned with everything on Zane's list. He was going to prepare the medicine to save the little blonde Exceed.

"Are you sure you can do this? You look like you still need to rest," it was amazing how the queen could worry for a stranger like Zane.

"Don't worry about me," Zane ripped the bloody bandages and burned them. The wound on his torso had healed. But it left a long scar. "Do not underestimate the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer."

"I dunno, can we really trust a kid to save the boy?" Bero was suspicious.

"I can and I will. But all of you have to stay back. You can bring something from the outside that could make the infection worse. Even some dust or pollen could worsen the situation. And I can't carry diseases with me because of my magic, so I am the only one capable of healing him with zero risks of bringing foreign substances."

"Very well, Slayer, we leave him in your hands. Just save him."

"Count on me," Zane created a flaming circle around the tent. Nothing would get inside, not even bacteria.

"All right, I had my flames consume any impurities."

Zane removed the bandages wrapped around the young Exceed's body. There wa an unmistakable wound on his belly, with a horrible infection. "This looks like a wound caused by an animal's claw. Don't worry little guy I'll do everything I can to help, it won't be comfortable."

There were two kinds of medicines besides Zane, one was a thick ointment and the other a softer liquid, for drinking. The tips of Zane's index finger was ignited, he mixed it with the ointment. The flames changed the color of the ointment from yellowish to orange. The finger was covered in thick, gooey stuff.

"Okaasa. Otosa, please guide me."

Doctor Zane rubbed the ointment over the infected wound, the Exceed moaned and struggled with pain. "I know it stings but be strong. I need you to be strong. Damn it is worse than I expected. He's so young, if I am not careful I could kill him from shock. There's only one thing I can do."

The slayer put his right hand on top of the neko, he casted a magical circle above him. "The ointment will stop the infection from spreading, and heal the wound, but I will have to use my Dragon Slaying magic to kill the infection from within. It's risky, but I can't make medicine with the stuff from this area. So please, I need you to remain strong."

Thin flames left Zane's hand and went inside the Exceed. His little body suffered spasms from the pain of having the dark flames inside of him. Zane tried his best to limit the suffering, but controlling his magic inside a little body and to destroy infection was difficult, to say the least. But he would make sure not to leave any damage.

"I swear on my pride as a Dragon Slayer!"

"I still think it was a bad idea to have that child take care of our sick child," Bero grunted.

"I'm 112 years old, okay?" Zane opened left the tent, he had finished.

"How is he?" the nervous queen asked.

Zane sighed a heavy sighed, "he's going to make a full recovery."

The queen and other cheered at the good news. "Thank you so much, how could we ever repay you?"

"No, I don't do this out of interest. My parents would scold me if I did. I just wanted to help."

"I am sure your parents are very proud."

"I hope so, I lost them so long ago." Zane lifted his head up, looking at the clean sky. He wanted to hide the tears that threatened to come out. "I am just glad I was able to help the neko," Bero was about to complain, but, "I mean Exceed."

"I want to go see him." The queen and Bero went inside.

The medical Exceed was too but Zane stopped her, "have this," Zane had a bottle in his hand, "it is an energy potion. Give it to him at twice a day. It should help him recover his magic and strengthen his weak immune system. I made enough to last him a couple of months."

"Thank you," she said before going inside the tent.

Zane went to his tent. No sooner was he inside that he dropped to the carpet. Tears rolling down. What he had done proved to be mentally exhausting. It was a simple procedure, but it had been the first time for him. Never had he saved an individual's life before.

"Okaasa. Otosa. Thanks for giving me the strength and courage. And the knowledge," this time Zane did not hide his tears, he let them run with total freedom, "I miss you guys so much."

"Excuse me, may I come in?" it was the queen, she had a grateful countenance, "are you well?"

Zane wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "Y-Yeah, I am okay."

She didn't believe him, but decided not to press the matter any further, "I, all of us, will always be thankful for what you have done. Is there something we can do to repay your kindness?"

Zane chuckled, it always amazed him how others felt the need to repay an act of kindness, "no need to. I did it because I wanted to. I could never look my parents in the eyes if I turned my back on someone that could have been aided by me. I am sure his parents must have been worried sick."

"Zane, little Atticus does not have parents."

"Oh, sorry about that. So that's the little guy's name. Cute."

"I will leave you be, you seemed weary. Please rest."

"Thanks, will do."

Zane did that. He slept for the remainder of the day and the entire night, like a log. He needed to recover his magic. Even the little he used took its toll.

It was early dawn. Zane had come to the conclusion he had overstayed his welcome. He needed to leave now. He was better, and so was the Exceed. Nothing kept him in Nova Extalia.

With his bag hanging from his back, and mind made up, he started to walk away.

"Wait."

Zane was stopped by a little voice. He turned to see a small ball of blonde fur flying at him.

"You can't leave yet. Not before I say thank you."

"You don't have to. Believe me."

Atticus disagreed, "no, I was very sick and you saved. The least I can do is thank you for it."

The slayer decided not to argue with his former patient, "alright, you are welcome."

Atticus extended his paw, "what's your name? Mine's Atticus."

"Zane Darkfang, nice to me you." he hand greeted… paw greeted? Atticus.

"What are planning on doing now, Zane-kun?"

"I don't know, I have some business to finish," Zane said. _At least until Fairy Tail comes back. _

"I found you, damn brat. After days of searching I found you," it was the dark guild master Zane had defeated earlier. He seemed to have recovered from the defeat. And he was not a bit happy.

"Who is that?" Atticus hid behind Zane, scared.

"Unfinished business."

The dark guild master took out a dagger, ready to slice and dice the brat that had humiliated him. "You are going to pay for your impertinence. What you have done to my guild will not go unpunished. And after I am done with you, the cats that saved you will pay too. Are you ready to beg for mercy?"

Zane answered by incinerating the guild master with his Dragon Roar.

The guild master was turned into fried fish. His dagger and armored incinerated. He was out before the count even started.

The Dragon Slayer slayer glared at him, his dragon eyes had a killer look, "I don't want to see your ugly mug ever again. I don't want to ever know you set foot here again. I will know, my eyes will always follow your every move, no matter how far you are."

The guild master ran away, with his tail in between his legs. He was true to his word.

"That was so cool. You are mage, then?" Atticus made himself comfortable on top of Zane's head.

"Yes, I am Dragon Slayer."

"I want to go with you on adventures!"

That was impossible, Zane always traveled alone. He couldn't be with others, it was too painful for him due to his immortality. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? I like you. I think you could use a friend, you have lonely eyes. We could be friends."

Friends? Zane hadn't know what having a friend was ever since the destruction of his village. "That sounds good, but it wouldn't work."

"Why?" Atticus was being stubborn.

"Because… what about your friends? You can't just leave the other Exceeds."

There was no getting through to the Exceed, "they have families and friends. I don't. I like them because they raised me, but I like you too. You are a good and kind person, you did save my life. And I want to spend that life going on adventures with you, Zane."

Wow, those kind of words were a mystery to the slayer. It made him feel odd inside. He didn't know what to say or feel. Was he ready to have share his life with someone else? Was he ready to open up to someone? It was so hard for him, the fear of doing so only to lose them afterwards frightened him.

"If I may speak," Queen Shargotte had heard the conversation. The commotion from earlier woke her up, "Zane, I know it must be hard for you. I obviously do not know what you have gone through in the past, but I do know you do not have through your future alone. Atticus has made his mind, of course I cannot force him change it nor force you to accept. It is up to you. Let me tell you one thing, to an Exceed time is different, we do not measure our life through it. Years are meaningless, decades can pass and to us feel like days."

That made him think. Maybe it was time to open up to others. A century of walking the earth without company was painful. Maybe it was better to have someone, even if it was for a short time, than not having anyone.

"You are a sweet kid, Atticus. The fact that you want to be my friend, that you want to spend you life with me, means a lot. I would be honored if you joined me."

Atticus flew with excitement. He made a few laps around his new partner. "Yay! I get to go on adventures with Zane-kun."

"But I must warn you, it won't be easy. It will be tough and exhausting. I'm a Dragon Slayer, combat and dangerous situations follow me. Are you sure you can handle it?" What a way to ruin the mood. But the last thing Zane wanted was to endanger him.

"Yes I can," Atticus stood proudly on top of the slayer's head.

"Then it is settle. Welcome to the team, Atticus."

"Will you protect him, slayer?" the queen was happy, but she was still concerned for the young Exceed.

"You can count on that."

* * *

"Zane-kun? Zane-kun? Zane-kun!"

"What is it, Atticus?"

"What's wrong? You blanked out there."

"Oh, yeah, nothing's wrong. I was remembering something."

"What was it?"

"When we first met. Remember that?"

"Of course I do. It is the day we became friends. The day we decided to go on adventures together."

"Do you ever regret coming with me?"

"Never, Zane-kun. Despite the rough moments we've had, I've cherished our time together. And the bond we formed is what's most precious to me."

"Thank you Atticus. You have no idea how bright you have made my journey. For me, the fact that I can always count on you is what's most precious to me."

"I love Zane-kun."

"I also love you, my little former patient."

_Shargotte, it has been rough, but I have kept my promise to keep him safe. I've done too many mistakes, but I will always make sure Atticus's life a priority. _

"You can count on me."

"What's that Zane-kun? You talking to yourself again."

"Just ignore the murmurs of an old slayer."

I originally wanted to explain how Atticus and Zane met in chapter 6, but it would have made it too long. I don't know when I will upload the next chapter. It won't be a long one so it shouldn't take too long, but I can't make any promises.


	15. Chapter XV: Dragon Tales, Part 2

**Chapter XV**: _Dragon Tales, part 2_

"What the hell are you? You cannot possibly be human!"

"For now I am your worst nightmare," the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer held his enemy by the neck. He had finished crushing a dark guild. A mere test for his new found powers.

"Worthless human," the enemy growled.

"I am disappointed. It seems my expectations about fighting a demon were too high. Especially since you're a branch from Tartaros," Zane sighed with heavy disappointment, "and I had to cut my vacations short for this."

The demon laughed, showing his row of fangs to the slayer, "I can't believe a human like you exists. Interesting. But even a monster like you cannot prevent what is to happen."

"Right, so what exactly are these giant white statues for?"

There were at least a dozen Face statues in Zane's eyesight - many, many kilometers.

"Once Tartaros activates the Council's weapon, Face, all of the magic in the continent will be destroyed. We demons with our Curse power shall rule," the demon's sinister laughed echoed.

Zane was anything but impressed, his ever-hungry flames finished the demon off. Nothing of it was left.

"These things destroy magic?" charging one of his most powerful moves, Zane was ready to test that, "Dark Flame Dragon's Infernal Final Nova!"

The highly dense magic ball hit one of the Face statues, but it did nothing to it. The slayer did not looked too surprised, "of course, you can't use magic to destroy something that destroys ethernano. Not even my magic can do that."

"What are you going to do, Zane-kun?"

"Dunno. If this things can't be stopped with magic then there's nothing I can do."

"Are we going to lose our magic, Zane-kun?" Atticus could not imagine a world like that.

"No, because _they _won't allow it," through his eyes Zane could see Fairy Tail in fierce combat with Tartaros, "you guys can stop this. Only you can."

"Aren't you going to help them?" Atticus already knew his friend's feelings regarding that. It wasn't his fight. Tartaros challenged Fairy Tail, he could not just barge in. He had to respect their pride.

"They will not need it. I can promise you that-"

"What's wrong?"

Zane did not answer. The silence made Atticus worry. When he got close to see what happened he could not believe his eyes. There was terror in Zane's eyes, "Zane-kun?" he had never seen Zane so terrified… petrified before.

"N-No, it can't be… it can't be. It's him!" Zane dropped to his knees, trembling and crying like a child. Out of helplessness and a fear beyond comprehension.

"Zane-"

The slayer covered his ears with his trembling hands. He just did not want to hear it. Not again. A pair of massive wings flapping, the wind being cut by a fast and powerful force. And a roar that he would never forget.

"It's Acnologia!"

Atticus's blood turned cold. He never expected to hear Zane utter that phrase. He wished he would have never uttered those words.

"What's he doing here? What does he want?" Zane was no longer the imposing slayer that crushed everyone in his path, he was once again the little boy that lost everything, with nobody to protect him or comfort him.

"Zane-kun, I think we should go," from the distance Atticus saw the destroyer of nations flying in their direction. The feeling of despair was thick in the air, "we need to leave."

But Zane would not listen. He closed his eyes to everything. There was no moving him.

"Zane, snap out of it," instead of listening to his friend the boy screamed. Maybe his screams would drown the noise of the flapping wings, "I am sorry but you have to snap out of it." Atticus slashed his friend in the face. It was not much help.

Atticus, soon regretting his action, realized he should have never been able to wound him, "Zane's magic works with his state of mind and will. But I hurt him."

Zane's Dragon Slayer magic was not working. In that state of mind how could it? It was shattered. The greatest fear had taken over his mind. It was obvious Zane was not over it.

There was one thing Atticus could still do. He stayed with his friend and hugged him. "I won't abandon you, Zane-kun. Even if that monster is coming this way, I will stay with you." The little neko was brave but his body was shaking.

Acnologia was over their area, but instead it just flew past them. It looked like he didn't notice them. No, he probably just never acknowledge their presence. There was something far more important and dangerous at the Tartaros guild.

"It's alright Zane-kun, Acnologia is gone."

"Wh-What?" Zane opened his eyes and to his relief Acnologia was flying away. It was a humiliation but he was relieved Acnologia passed them. The fear slowly subsided. "I am glad to hear that."

Atticus was also relieved, but more so because his friend seemed more calm, "isn't he going where Fairy Tail is fighting Tartaros?"

The neko was right. But what was his business over there? What did he want with the Fairies and demons? There were bigger things to worry about, Fairy Tail was in danger. Zane thought he needed to warn them, but the thought of getting near that monster terrified him. There was no way… but he had to. "Atticus, please, take me to where Fairy Tail is."

That did not sound like a good idea, it made Atticus hesitate. If Zane needed to be taken there it meant his magic wasn't working. He couldn't fight without it. Atticus couldn't risk Zane's life.

"Alright," Atticus, with reluctance, took Zane and flew towards Tartaros' destroyed guild.

"Stop, Atticus," Atticus stopped, surprised since they were not yet close to the battlefield, "this is far enough."

"What's wrong Zane-kun?" Atticus asked.

"This is far enough," Zane couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was another dragon besides Acnologia. A red one.

Igneel was fighting Acnologia!

"Who is that dragon, Zane?" Atticus was as stunned as the slayer. He had never seen dragons before, and now there were two of them in front of him.

Igneel used his fire roar against Acnologia, striking a direct hit. Zane quickly grabbed Atticus to protect him. They were so far from the battlefield, but the flames were so strong it was impossible not to feel them. Hotter than the rays of the sun.

"It is so hot," Atticus cried.

"There's no way. When was the last time I felt the warmth of fire?" the Dark Flame Dragon slayer was in awe by the power of the dragon. _Is this the king you spoke so highly of, Darakina? Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragon. Your king. Such power. _

"There is no way he would lose against that monster."

"Hey, hey, Darakina, the way you blew up that mountain was so awesome, you're the strongest dragon," ten year old Zane cheered.

Darakina chuckled, "Zane, I am not even the strongest Fire Dragon."

The boy did not accept that. Nobody was stronger than his dad, "what are you talking about, Darakina, nobody's stronger than you?"

The Dragon opened his large palm to let Zane on it, "son, there is always someone stronger than you. And I am no exception. There is one dragon far stronger than I, his name is Igneel, he is the King of the Fire Dragons, my king. A king that I deeply respect and admire," Zane listened to his dad's memories, "I fought alongside him during the Dragon Civil Wars, he was a force to be reckoned with. His mighty roars could melt entire mountain chains. I could never hope to match him, even if his magic was not effective against me."

"Oh, what happened to him?" intrigue had set itself inside the kid's mind.

"He had to leave, for the sake of a mission, and for the sake of the future."

"I would have liked to meet him."

"So do I Zane."

Zane returned to reality. He just couldn't sit down while the king of the fire dragons fought against his worst enemy. There was only one choice to get involved in the battle.

"Let's go Atticus. Take me to them."

"O-Okay," the neko was not comfortable with the idea, but whatever Zane wanted. Atticus used his Aera magic to sprout his wings, but not long after that they disappeared, dropping the poor Exceed to the ground."

"Atticus, what is wrong?" Zane dropped to his knees. He could feel his magic slipping away. It was Face! It had finally activated. Did Fairy Tail not make it in time.

"Zane-kun, my magic is vanishing," Atticus cried.

"Atticus, don't worry, everything will be alright."

"I'm scared."

"Stay close to me, Atticus," Zane comforted his friend. _Damn it! Maybe I should have gotten myself involved in this battle. Am I truly going to lose my magic? Now of all times! _

"Damn it!" Zane shouted into the sky.

Not everything was lost. He still had the magic to see it. To see the saviors from afar. Four dragons destroying the Face statues all over the continent. For the first time he doubted his vision. Four dragons! The Sky Dragon, the Iron Dragon, the Shadow and White Dragons.

_Darakina, when will I get to me you? _

"I can feel my magic coming back. The dragons are saving us," Atticus celebrated.

"Yeah, they are amazing."

"Oh no, I think the Fire Dragon is going to lose."

"There's no way." Acnologia fired his roar to destroy Igneel. "Noooo!"

The mighty King of the Fire Dragons was gone. Even he was unable to defeat the Dragon of the Apocalypse. But he might have known that from the start.

Zane felt a sense of utter hopelessness. The scene hit close to home. He did not fight the anger and frustration, he just cried. "Not even the king my dad admired so much was able to beat that bastard," yet despite his own frustration he could hear someone else's even deeper pain. Natsu was heartbroken.

"Natsu, I feel your pain… no, yours is greater. You finally found your dad and you lose him the same moment. Life is too cruel."

Atticus wanted to say something, but what could be say? He could not understand what Zane was thinking or feeling. Sometimes silence spoke louder than words.

"It's time for us to go. I can't bear to be here anymore."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Atticus asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's not alone."

Zane punched the ground using his bare fists. The dry soil was hard as concrete, he was bleeding from his knuckles. "Damn it. Damn him, damn that monster. Damn you Acnologia. If only I weren't afraid."

"Zane-kun…"

"Damn it all!" Enormous magical power exploded from Zane's body. The magic power pushed the dark clouds apart and made the earth tremble. "I am tired of it all! I've gotten so strong. I can take on anyone and anything, but what's the point of power if I lose it due to fear." His power grew with each passing second. Dark Flame Dragon Slaying magic worked at its best when fueled by wrath, and more so when focused on a single entity.

Zane was going Dragon Force mode, his fangs elongated and his claws sharpened; his face became covered in dark scales while strippes of black were all over his white hair. "I… I…"

_Zane's power is running out of control? _

"I promise you, I won't let fear defeat me again," Zane was back to normal, his power back in check. A face of determination and pain, hope and sadness. Of tears and smiles.

"I know you can fight this fear too, Zane-kun," Atticus smiled back at him.

_Zane-kun, I really wish you would stop with your goal. I am scared. I did not know Acnologia was so scary and strong. I fear you will get hurt, or worse. Please stop with your need to fight him. You don't need to. _

_How much I want to say those words to you, but I can't. You've suffered too much to stop now. So I will hold back my protests, and support you until the very end. Because I am your friend. _

Atticus thought to himself, for fears that even a tiny whisper would reach Zane's sharp ears. For now, his words were going to remain thoughts.

"It is time for me to change. It is time for me to remove my weak self. Only by doing that will I finally get the power I desire. It is time I accept my true self."

Not a long chapter. Sorry about that. I really did not felt like making it too long. The next chapter will be more exciting and longer.  
I had update this chapter because of the new path I have chosen for Zane for future chapters.


	16. Chapter XVI: True Self

Zane has finally decided on something important. It is his way of life. He has realized he can no longer be the same Zane as before. For better or for worse he has to change.

PLEASE! MAKE SURE TO RE-READ CHAPTER 16 if you read the chapter prior to 18 October. It is important you do so as I have updated that chapter.

**Chapter XVI**: _True Self_

Hidden deep inside a dark forest was the dark guild Dragon's Claw. The forest was the perfect hiding place. It was so full of myths and dark legends people seldom entered it. It was so thick with trees it had saved the guild from the prying eyes of the Magic Council.

"Alright gentleman, Tartaros has been crushed and with it the Balam Alliance. And now that the Magic Council is gone too. It is time for the dark guild Dragon's Claw to make its move!"

The guild leader, Mykel, shouted as he stood in the middle of the guild hall. He was a tall man, with a full beard and moustache, broad shoulders and strong arms. He was an imposing man. And he had to, many a times did he manage to defeat the wizards sent by the Council to arrest him.

The guild members cheered his proclamation. They were beyond excited; they wanted their guild to have its place in the sun. Now that the three most powerful dark guilds have been crushed it was their turn.

"Oracion Seis. Grimoire Heart. Tartaros. We will make the peoples of Earthland forget those names. From this moment on the sheer whisper of the name Dragon's Claw will make every wizard tremble!"

BOOM! The massive steel gates of the guild's entrance were blown away. The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer entered the building nonchalant. With an empty look in his eyes.

"A kid?" the guild master was perplexed, soon changing to anger. "Who the hell are you to come into my guild like that?"

Zane ignore his question and simply kept on walking deeper into the guild. Until he was an arm's length away from the master.

"Sorry kid, but we are currently not accepting any new members," the master said. The guild responded with laughter.

In a flash Zane pierced the master's chest with his claw. The master only gasped while his guild stood silent and in shock.

Zane smiled a sinister smile as he ended the life of the guild master. He took his hand out, soaked in blood. "Dragon's Claw? What a joke!" he used that same hand to pummel Mykel's face into the ground. "You worthless scum don't deserve a name like that."

"He killed the master!"

"Bakana. In one move. The strongest member of the guild was crushed."

"Kill that bastard!"

"Do you clowns think you can provide me with even a minute of entertainment? I don't find destroying weaklings to be to fun."

All of the guild members charged at once. With weapons and magic ready. A young mage was quicker than the rest and tried to strike first.

Zane was faster. In the space of a second Zane slashed the mage's head off. "Weak."

Another member tried to attack him but he met a similar fate. "Weak," the slayer whispered.

_Weak. Weak. Weak! Everywhere I go is the same. All the guilds I fight are the same. _"I can't get strong fighting weaklings!" Zane fired a roar, incinerating at least a dozen members.

The slayer had been using time since his fight with Fairy Tail to crush dark guilds. But this was different. He wasn't beating the snot out of them and leaving them to be arrested by the guild. He was just massacring them.

He ripped hearts. Decapitated them, or simply burned them to a crisp. This wasn't a battle. It was nothing but pure…

"Destruction!" Zane shouted. "Hahaha! This is what I need. Not a battle to test my strength, but simple destruction. Destriction. Destruction. DESTRUCTION!"

Many of the guild members realized they were outclassed so they tried to run away, only meet Zane's rage.

"Escaping my destruction is futile." Zane burned the whole place to the ground. His cruel and cold laughter echoed throughout the guild. "I missed doing this so much."

At the guild's entrance a disgusted and saddened Atticus looked on the destruction. "Zane-kun."

Was this really what he had meant when he said he needed to accept his true self?

_"Atticus, seeing Acnologia kill Igneel made me realize I could never beat him how I am. He's a heartless monster, which means I have to be just like him." _

_"No Zane-kun! You're a good and kind person. You shouldn't think like that." _

_"Atticus! Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with a past like mine? It is so hard to ignore it. But the worst part is… how hard it is to ignore the cravings of doing it again." _

_"Zane-kun…" _

_"When Darakina said I should command my darkness. Well, maybe I should work with it. Let it out or else it will control me." _

"Is this your true self, Zane-kun?"

"Yes, Atticus. It is who I am," Zane replied. "I am someone that craves destruction. That is what my Dragon Slaying magic is nothing but a source of destruction. There is no point in trying deny it anymore. I've done too much evil for me to pretend it never happened.

"I crave… no I need to destroy or else it will end up bad for me. It is who I am. I will destroy whenever I feel the need to satisfy myself and my magic."

Atticus couldn't accept that conclusion. He knew Zane was a good person deep inside. This new Zane he did not like at all. "But Zane-kun-"

"It is not up to discussion, Atticus. Please, I cannot continue to live a false life and a false identity."

Atticus looked into those pleading eyes full of hurt. Maybe the one on the wrong was not Zane but himself. Maybe this was Zane's way of coping with his past. _He's changed a lot ever since his battle with the crown's spirit. Maybe I have never had any real idea of how much Zane suffered in the past. Nor how much he still suffers. _

Atticus realized he's been friends with two Zanes. One afraid of his darkness and another that once in awhile was nothing but darkness. If being one Zane could bring his friend mental peace then maybe it was for the best.

"I promise you, though, that my wrath will not fall upon those whom are weak and defenseless. It will be those like this guild that will help me satisfy my need to destroy."

It was of some comfort knowing that. After all, Zane is someone that likes fighting strong opponents. The weak would obviously not be entertaining. It would have to suffice.

Geez, it would take some time to get used to this new Zane. But like always, Atticus would stick by his friend.

From this moment one it is a new Zane that will be the main character of this fan-fiction. Zane needed an urgent 180 on his life and attitude. I hope you like him.

This was a chapter I made in a hurry. A rushed, last minute work. Originally chapter 16 was supposed to be a long 15 page chapter, but I decided to leave it for chapter 17. Chapter 17 will be uploaded Friday at the latest.


	17. Chapter XVII: The Dragon, the Slayer

Summary: The new Zane decided to help a town, for his own selfish needs of course. To stop a witch terrorizing a town. While on that mission he encountered an unexpected opponent. Or maybe an ally? Whatever the case that person could certainly be far more entertaining than a witch. Someone that could truly test his new powers. And new self.

Two chapter in the same week? I am spoiling you guys. ^_^ Please, tell me what you think. Leave any questions or comments or reviews you may have. ENJOY!

**Chapter XVII**: _The Dragon, the Slayer, and the Witch_

The breeze was cool and calm. The fresh air relaxed the body and mind. Spending time on the sea was good for the spirit. Especially on a boat. Partying on a yacht, or simply fishing. All of that sounded great. That is unless you were a Dragon Slayer, then spending any amount of time in a boat on the sea was the worst thing imaginable. And Zane was going through that nightmare.

Every gentle rocking of the fishing boat was a recipe for disaster. How long could the slayer hope to last before he hurled the last of his food? Not long, since that had happened many times already. The owner was less than pleased.

"Someone… save… me," Zane begged. It had been to hours since he accidentally fell on the boat. He couldn't muster the strength to escape. Damn his motion sickness.

The fishing boat docked on the port of the small port town of Andwerb. Once it stopped moving Zane jumped up, reenergized. He cheered as the torture ended. "Okay, freeloader, you can leave my boat now," the old boat owner demanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Oh, I made sure to leave you something as a thanks for the ride, gramps."

"I saw what you left on my boat's wooden deck, kid."

"That's not what I meant." Embarrassed, Zane pointed at the deck, there was a small bag with a couple of gold coins inside.

The old man was speechless, "this is too much."

"Nonsense. Keep it, I hoard so much that I don't know what to do with it sometimes," the perks of being the son of a Dragon, the obsession for gold was strong in him.

"Ugh, I am hungry, but still nauseous from the 'trip' I need some fire to settle my stomach." As Zane walked in the town he noticed the lack of people. And the few people that were outside either ignored him or gave him a dirty look - nothing strange there, he was used to that, after all he had burnt one or two or ten villages during his childhood.

The lack of population wasn't the only thing odd, the town was runned down, it was poor. There are many abandoned buildings. He could see the cobwebs hanging from the window frames. Many of them restaurants and inns. Those kinds of buildings made Zane think Andwerb was once a vibrant town.

The slayer stopped in front of a bar, the only business still open. "Go figure. No matter how poor or desperate people can't live without their booze. As long as they have something to eat."

The moment the slayer set foot he was greeted with unwelcome eyes. He was a stranger in a poor town.

"Sorry, we don't serve milk here, kid." The bartender said as he cleaned a glass with a questionably clean rug.

And odd amount of candles surprised Zane, they were everywhere. It looked more like a candle shop than a bar. If the bars were meant to make the bar look sophisticated than it failed, it wasn't a good bar to begin with.

"I am not interested in milk. But I am interested in knowing why so many candles? I like old school but I think some lacrimas would be more efficient."

The bartender scoffed. "Lacrimas? As if we could afford that. This town has been sucked out its wealth. To the point we can't even afford something as basic as a lacrima to light our streets and buildings."

"Is that so…" Zane wasn't interested in the town's suffering, he has seen the same suffering in many towns throughout Earthland. It was nothing special. What he was interested in was the candles, he grabbed one and bit the flaming top. He chewed the weak flame. Nothing like hot fire to calm an upset stomach.

The old bartender was perplexed, but he ignored it, "there is a curse upon this town. Many of our young population has disappeared throughout the years. We have asked guilds to help us but to no avail. And that was perhaps our greatest mistake. A guild that accepted our request for protection has taken this town hostage. Now they demand constant 'protection money' from us, to the point of poverty."

"That sucks," Zane finished a fourth candle, "ever thought about fighting back?"

"We can't. This town doesn't depend of magic, and the few people that can use it aren't meant to use it for combat. We are lost."

"Do you guys have any place that can serve a decent meal here?"

Before the bartender could answer the slayer's question the door to his bar was slammed open. "Did ya miss me, old man?" The man looked like a thug. He wore biker clothes, punk hair, a mean face with scars. And he had a group of just as ugly thugs behind him.

"L-Lugo, what do you want?"

"Now, c'mon you know why we are here. We came for the money. You do remember that, right? Y'know forgetting will make the master and 'em boys angry."

"We already paid you last week," the bartender stutter."

"That ain't gonna do it. Master is demanding twice now."

"What?! I can barely afford to pay the regular price. You are going to drive me out of business."

Zane decided this wasn't his business. Leaving was for the best, let the townsfolk deal with their problems.

_The old Zane is dead. _He reminded himself.

"Where ya think ya goin' brat?" Lugo asked the slayer. "Old man, you so desperate to make money you are charging kids?"

"Don't touch me," Zane gave the thug a warning look.

"Oh, you got balls kid." Lugo pinched the kid's left cheek. "Y'know who we are? We are the Blood Dogs, the strongest guild in-"

The entrance of the bar exploded. Lugo and a few of his companions were knocked out.

"I warned you not to touch me," Zane was bearing his fangs at the thugs. "I don't care what your quarrels with this town is, but don't get me mixed with it. Not interested."

"Damn brat, I'll teach you what happens when you mess with us. Fire Tempest!" One of the guild member attacked him with fire magic.

Zane sucked it all. "Thanks for that, that actually makes me feel better."

"He ate my magic?"

"This kid."

"How is that even possible?"

"Someone call the master."

All the guild members were shocked. And none of them could agree on what actions to take.

"You idiots, it's just one brat, kill him!" One of the senior members ordered.

They all charged at him, from every direction with blunt weapons and magic ready. But for the guy that stood his ground against Fairy Tail this proved to be not even worth calling a warm up.

It was all over before it even started. "You guys cannot possibly call yourself a guild," Zane said.

All of the townspeople gathered around the area of the commotion. They were both frightened and curious.

"What the hell is happening here?" It was the guild master. And old guy dressed in robes and with a turban on his head.

"Are you the master of this weak guild? If so, I suggest you disband."

"Brat, I'll teach you what happens when you mess with my guild." The master took a silver key out of his pocket. "Open Gate of the-"

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer pummeled him into the ground before he could summon his spirit. A relentless fury in his eyes showed everyone his hate for Celestial Spirits. "You dare use Celestial Spirit magic against me? I hate Celestial Spirit wizards. I have killed everyone I've fought but one." He took the key away, it was his trophy now.

"Please, please just leave me alone. I promise you we won't bother this town again." The guild master pleaded.

Zane gave him a sly smile. "Not interested."

The guild master started to cry.

"You guys are pathetic. Way too weak to deserve even my pity. The Zane that would have is no longer with us. Instead we have with us one that will no longer show any sentiment for the weak."

Zane did not regret his harsh words. And they were not directed just to the Blood Dogs guild, but at the people of Andwerb too. Zane had no intention of playing the role of the hero this time.

"Most of these dweebs aren't even magic user. And those that can use it aren't that good. You allowed yourself to be oppressed by weak guys, that shows to me how weak this town really is.

"Let me tell you idiots one thing. I learned not long ago the consequences of being weak. Because of that I nearly lost myself and my near friend. To my darkness. But what I learned was that I should embrace that side of me instead of fearing or suppressing it. The side of me that craves death and destruction. I will no longer be that stupid kid that wants to help others to make amends for the horrors I committed long ago. I cannot afford that weak way of thinking." Zane clapped his hands together. "And I will start with you guys."

Black circles appeared below the ground where the guild thugs were lying on. They were trapped and unable to move.

"Curse of the Fire Goddess Amaterasu: Feast of the Dark Flame Dragon!"

Dark flames erupted from fissures on the ground below the enemy guild. The flames were shaped like small dragons. They flew all over the place, searching for prey. It was just their luck. The flame dragons set their eyes on the guild members. It was feast time. They were devoured without hesitation. They screamed for salvation but their shouts lasted for only a second before the flames made quick work of them. Nothing of them, not even a thin hair, was left.

The boy turned to face the bartender, he had a big smile and his sharp canines were on display. Zane was proud and satisfied of his action. "Is there any place here where I can rest for the night? I am exhausted."

The old bar owner trembled, "y-yes, an old inn just a few blocks north from here."

"Thanks."

"Who are you?"

"You can just call me the Flame Demon."

Zane was in the room of the old inn. It was like the rest of the town, in terrible shape. But it mattered not, it had a comfortable bed and that was perfect for someone used to sleeping on the floor.

He looked himself in the mirror. The receptionist mentioned to him his odd choosing of attire. He asked him if he was from another country. That was the first time Zane had ever questioned his clothing. They were old, a century old. They still fit him like a glove because of his lack of growth. And whenever they were ruined he sowed them back together. It made him look like a drifter. And old drifter.

It was time for a change.

And it was a change, not a big change, but good enough. A red long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. New pair of cargo pants. And a pair of combat boots. His hair was not spared the change. The back was still spiked, but the front combed down, with a long strand of white hair going down on each side of his head, caressing his cheeks.

There was one more thing, though. His cape. The long, black cape was old fashioned. He loved it because it was a present from his Dragon dad. But it didn't fit his new attire. Fortunately it is made from his Dragon Slaying magic, modifying it would be no problem.

He shrunk his cape until it was long enough to cover his shoulders. He wrapped it around his neck. There was an odd feeling of comfort and warmth around his chest.

"I look cool." He smiled as he added a pair of fingerless gloves to his hands. He was done. "This clothes ain't bad coming from such a crappy town. I wonder if Atticus would think the same. I'll ask him when his stay with the Exceeds ends."

Zane went back to the bar, the bartender had mentioned something that caught his curiosity, "you said something about a curse. Care to enlighten me regarding that?"

"This town was cursed by a witch years ago. Right after that the youth of this town began to disappear, one by one. We don't know exactly how, but some witnesses say they were kidnapped while others say they were under someone's control and walked away," the bartender explained.

"Any idea where they were taken?"

"Southwest from here. To the wetlands. Those who have gone to investigate or try to get our younglings back never returned."

With his mind decided Zane nodded. "Marshes huh? Thanks for the info."

"Where are you going?"

"To the wetlands."

There was a glim of hope in the bartender's aged eyes, "are you planning on bringing our people back?"

Zane guffawed, mocking the old man's sense of hope. "Surely you jest. I have zero intention of doing that. If there is truly a witch that I am interested in testing my new powers against her."

The wetlands were a difficult area to walk through. It was an area full of swaps. His new boots were deep in the mud. What a pain! He would have to dry them later on using his magic. Another perk of having fire magic.

Zane used his sharp eyes to search for this so-called witch, it was proving quite the challenge. For one he didn't know what exactly to look for. What was the witch's appearance? Was it human or not? A male or female? Or a monster? Second he was in a swap which meant the water was murky, so even his eyes had trouble looking through the water. And it was dense with small trees that blocked his views. He was going to need all of his superhuman senses for this mission.

"Damn, why am I even doing this? The witch probably isn't real. I just want a real fight, that's all. I am itching for a fight." The slayer moved through the trees, pushing them aside. Mud and algae covered his feet and pants.

The silence in the air bothered him. It was a swamp, why were there no frogs croaking, no beavers munching on trees, or even birds chirping? It was bothersome.

Until…

"You know, those that have tried to sneak up behind me are no longer alive to tell the tale."

Zane turned around to meet the face of the person who foolishly believed he could sneak up behind a Dragon Slayer. It proved impossible for him to contain his smile of excitement. That person was none other than the guy Zane had a small - big - boy crush, Gray Fullbuster.

"You should know I have a 360 degree sight."

"I wasn't expecting to see you ever again," Gray was both surprised and not happy to see the former enemy of his guild. Well, as far as he was concerned Zane was still dangerous and not to be trusted.

"That hurts my feelings, Fullbuster, you should know that I've missed you. And so have my fangs." He licked his fangs. Zane could still remember the taste of Gray's skin.

"What are you doing here?" asked a the Ice wizard.

"I could ask you the same question. Fairy Tail disbanded after its fight with Tartaros. Which shocked me. So what are you doing at the moment, a mission?"

Gray wasn't interested in chatting, his mission was more important, "I don't need to explain myself to you. But if you need to know I am here hunting for a demon that's been torturing a nearby town."

"A demon? Were the Gates of Tartaros not enough for you?" Zane looked at Gray's eyes he could see a hidden pain in them. "I see. I know you have history with demons, but it seems your encounter with the demon guild was far more personal."

"What would you know," Gray snapped.

"Nothing really. Nor am I interested in your quarrels with Zeref's demons. I am interested in something else." He pointed an excited finger at him. "You. I am here looking for a witch to fight, but instead I got something far more enticing."

Zane was releasing his magic, he was excited to know he found an opponent that would truly test his powers. "Fight me, Fullbuster. I am sure you have gotten stronger these several months since the disbandment of your guild."

The Ice Make wizard was anything but excited. He could feel the massive power emanating from the Dragon Slayer. It was so different from before. It was nothing like before. No, it was far more overwhelming. More Intimidating. Threatening.

Gray gulped and began to sweat as he realized the extent of Zane's powers. "There's no way this is real. I've never felt such a crazy amount of magic before."

"Are you ready, Gray? You better or I might just…" Zane vanished from Gray's eyes, startling the mage. Gray was confused until the slayer appeared inches from him, "end up killing you."

Zane used a fiery palm to strike Gray right in the stomach, sending him skidding through the water, until a bunch of old, wet trees stopped him. But Zane wasn't done, again moving at a ridiculous speed Zane was already behind Gray, kicking him on his back. Sending him, this time, rolling on top of the swap.

"What's wrong Fullbuster? Confused?"

"What the hell, you weren't this fast before."

"Dark Flame Dragon's Predator Blade!" Zane slashed his opponent on the left shoulder, ripping clothing and flesh. "You wanna know why I am so fast? I've adapted. Or should I say my _magic _has. I no longer have use for the magic of other slayers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I've said, my magic has adapted. It used to magic of Fairy Tail's slayers to become better. I am fast thanks to Laxus's Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

Gray wasn't going to wait until he finished explaining, it was a fight afterall. "Ice Make: Arrows!"

Zane was hit by a barrage of icy arrows, but he blocked them without a problem. And without leaving a scratch. "As I was saying. Thanks to the Iron Dragon Slayer my defences have increased too. Your petty ice won't do much against me."

With giving Gray a chance to even breath Zane grabbed him by the neck with an iron grip, lifting his much taller rival. "And as much as I hate it, Salamander's magic increased my physical strength. You see, immortality has its drawbacks; one being my body can't mature. So improving it is an arduous task. Adapting was no easy thing, though."

Gray struggled to release the grip on his neck. He saw something in Zane's dragon eyes, blood lust, a need for it. But what surprised him the most was the lack of anger or hatred in them. They were more mature eyes, nothing like the eyes of the monster that nearly ended his life.

Mustering his strength Gray kicked the slayer in the face, forcing him to release him. He coughed as his lungs took in air. To his dismay the kick barely fazed the immortal slayer. "What happened to you? I thought you would have changed, but you seem to still be a monster that craves destruction." Gray was curious as to why the slayer's action did not match the more calm maturity in his eyes.

"That's because I do crave destruction. I know what I am." Zane appeared below Gray, he kicked him under the chin lifting him up several feet. He grabbed one of the mage's leg and tossed him into the swap. "I am killer, a monster and a destroyer. I am not ashamed or afraid to admit it anymore. It's who I am. The only difference is I can choose when and where to be that. Dark Flame Dragon's Combustion Rain!"

From his mouth Zane fired a fiery ball which exploded into smaller balls once it reached height. They all rained down into the swamp, exploding on collision. An attack that relied on numbers instead of accuracy.

Gray, just in the nick of time, used an ice shield to guard himself. He was wounded but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "You have become hella stronger."

"Thanks, I got some unexpected help," blood was dripping from the tip of Zane's claws. It was Gray's. Zane wasted no time in tasting it. He had been waiting for this precise moment for months. Tasting the succulent blood of the Ice Make wizard had kept him awake more than once. It called to him, to his tongue and stomach. But once the blood had reached his greedy tongue everything changed. Zane had look of disgust. It did not have the save flavor as nearly one year ago.

"Your blood… is tainted!" Zane was outraged. Offended that his tribute had been ruined. All the waiting had been for nothing. How? "What did you do? There is something nasty swimming through your veins."

Gray had his jaw open. What was the crazy brat in front of him crying about? His blood? Whatever that meant it only served to annoy him. "I don't know what you are crying about."

"You are going to pay for ruining it for me. Dark Flame Dragon's Nova Fist!" In a moment of fury Zane released a massive amount of magic from his right fist, firing a beam of dark flames.

"I don't know what you are babbling about, but I've had it." Gray remove his shirt, revealing his scarred body; he stretched his right arm, which was being covered with dark markings. He froze Zane's attack. Shocking the slayer.

Gray showed his arm to the slayer. "You aren't the only that has gotten stronger." Gray got his palms together, ice vapor emanating from them. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"

Using a long ethereal ice sword Gray slashed his opponent across his belly, causing tremendous damage. Even freezing part of his body.

Zane was on his knees. He had failed to see that attack coming. What kind of magic had struck at him? He'd never heard of it before. "What the hell! This sudden increase in magic is ridiculous. I've never encountered anything like it before."

"You've seen nothin." Gray used his demonic ice to cover his right hand and arm using a claw-like gauntlet. "Ice Devil's Destructo Claw!"

The Ice Devil Slayer grabbed the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer by the head and smashed him into the ground.

_Bakana! _

Gray did not give the Dragon Slayer a minute to spare. He trapped him in a tower of chilling ice. Making the slayer angry that ice would actually stop him. His Dark Flame magic.

Gray punched the ice tower with his Destructo Claw, shattering it into thousands of hard pieces; pieces that struck the slayer as he was sent flying over a large distance. When Zane fell into the swap thick pieces of ice fell on him.

There was only one thing going through Zane's head: what the hell had happened? He couldn't comprehend the power that Gray had used to wound him like that.

_Is this a joke? I was overwhelmed that easily! By ice magic! _

"Devil Slaying magic?"

"Yes. Magic to slay demons."

Zane's moment of confusion was switched to mad laughter, "subarashi! You have some crazy magic with you. How did you come up with such powerful magic?"

Gray's eyes took on a sad and nostalgic tone. The wound was still fresh. The memories of his father passing him the power as he vanished, for a second time, from this world. From Gray's world. "My father gave it to me."

Zane's smiled shrunk in size and confidence. Did Gray said his dad? Maybe they weren't so different. To a certain point. "You should cherish that power then. A power given like that should never be taken lightly. I am talking out of experience."

"Thanks, I will keep that in my after I kick your ass. Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray fired a large beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth at its foe. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed the short Dragon Slayer.

Zane moved out of the way but the blast struck his left arm; it was left frozen all the way up to his elbow. Not just the skin, but everything, every cell, every blood cell and nerve, frozen to the core. His arm was completely useless.

Even Gray was astounded by the result. It was the first time since his battle against Mard Geer that he used that blast, and that time it missed. He still needs some more practice.

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer on the other hand, literally, was speechless. Angry and amazed at the same time. Amazed because of the power his enemy possess. Gray was something else, an opponent unlike anything he'd fought before. And angry because ice, an element that should always bow to fire, caused him such a serious wound.

"I can't feel my arm. I can't move it," Zane sounded suspiciously too calm. "Now what to do, what to do. Only one thing." Zane wrapped his right hand around his left wrist, he put pressure on it until it began to crack, and ripped it away.

Now it was the Ice Devil Slayer that was without words. How desperate must one be in order to sacrifice a limb? More so during the middle of a battle.

"Don't be too shocked, Devil Slayer, seems you have forgotten that I've adapted. Remember, I possess the power of all of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers."

"You don't mean…"

"Exactly! I have the Sky Dragon's Healing magic." Gray watched in horror as Zane regrew his left arm. "Amazing, isn't it? You could say I am truly immortal now that I can regrow limbs." Zane laughed maniacally.

_As if. I can do this perhaps one more time. It takes an outstanding amount of magic for me to heal this kinds of wounds. I am tired already. _

"You are a freak. A freak that's getting in the way of my mission. So I am gonna end this. Ice Devil's Steel Ice!" Gray covered his right hand in an icy gauntlet, and dashed forward.

"That's it, entertain me more, Devil Slayer." Zane's magic was running out of control. He had taken several terrible direct attacks, but his magic power only seemed to go up the more excited he got.

The Dragon Slayer charged too, with a fiery first.

Both fists collided, creating massive explosion that sent shockwaves throughout the swamp.

The two slayers had reached the end of their battle; exhaustion ran through their bodies. Gray was sitting on his behind, his legs and arms were at their limits. His Devil Slaying magic took its toll on him. It was the first time since his battle against Tartaros that he used it.

Zane was still standing, right in front of the ice wizard. He panted heavily, his face covered in dirt, sweat and blood. But he stood with a confident smile on his face. "I had so much fun fighting you, my handsome, ice guinea pig. But everything good must come to an end."

Zane plunged his claws right at Gray's face, ready to rip the face off. "Boop," Zane said. Gray was not sure what had happened. Did the Dragon Slayer just flicked him on his nose? While Gray tried to rationalize what had occurred Zane chuckled. "You really thought I was about to end you, didn't you?"

Gray gave an upset brow, "are you taking pity on me?"

"Not at all. I don't do pity. I just have no reason to kill you. Why would I? What would I do without you? You are a powerful warrior; if it weren't for the fact that you seem to struggle trying to control your Ice Devil Slaying magic, I might have found myself in even greater danger. Besides, I couldn't kill you. I can see it in your eyes, a big reason for living. The same eyes I have."

The eyes of someone that wants to destroy another.

Zane dropped on his behind, panting, leaning on his hands. "Once you can fully control that magic I am sure you will be a terrifying opponent."

"You were holding back, weren't you?" Gray said.

"I was holding back _something _but you are not the kind of opponent I want to use it on. At least at the moment."

Zane stood up and offered his hand to Gray. "Why don't we search for this witch or whatever it is and put a stop to it?"

Gray wasn't sure whether to trust him, but after the battle fighting the evil witch would be complicated without assistance. Plus, he wanted to help those that have suffered due to the witch, if Zane could help him do it then it was worth it. "Where should we start?"

"How about the castle to our South. It was abandoned by this land's duke years ago. I think it is a perfect place to start."

Gray was ready to accept Zane's hand when all of a sudden, from deep beneath the swamp, half a dozen snakes jumped out of the water and plunged into Zane, biting him in his neck, shoulders, arms and hips. Their thin but sharp fangs pierced his pale white skin, injecting him with terrible venom.

"What the…?" Zane was in pain from the bites. It stung. But it was his fault. Since he was ready to lift Gray up he had to stop his Dragon Slaying magic from activating at the feeling of Gray's magic. He never expected to be attacked from behind.

And it was just the beginning.

"Nice job, my babies." A grotesque, female voice said. From under the water came out a horrendous creature. It was a giant snake with the body of a woma. Two large, scaly arms with long claws at the end of its four fingers. But the most shocking thing, as if brought from the most nightmarish of dreams, it was her snake hair. Hundreds of snakes attacked to the head, hissed in anger.

"What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen something so horrible in my life."

"I am Vypera. The Demoness Snake Queen." She hissed.

"A demon?" Gray asked, his blood slowly beginning to boil.

"More humans dare come to my domain? Well then, I guess I shall take your bodies as well for my children." She demon snake fired a barrage of snakes at Gray. They were fired from her hair, dozens of them, long and thin, with hungry venomous fangs.

The ice wizard was still recovering to move, so he braced for the attack. To his surprise Zane shielded him. The snakes bit him instead. "If anyone is going to sink its fangs into him is going to be me."

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die? What about the poison?" Gray made the effort to stand up, he was not going to let someone risk his life for him.

"First of all, snakes are venomous not poisonous. There is a difference. And second of," Zane grabbed the one of the snakes and burned it into ashes. "I am immune to it."

"What! Bakana! You jest, human," Vypera said in disbelief.

"I am the child of the two greatest medical wizards to have ever existed, you think some snake venom is going to bring me to my knees? Ha! My Dragon Slaying magic will devour the venom like a snack."

"You insolent human! Rise my children! Rise and destroy these humans for your mother." Humanoid snakes rose from the water. The creatures were as stall and muscular as a full grown man. They looked like all kinds of snakes, rattlesnakes, vipers, cobras. They hissed and ready their fangs to strike at those their mother view as prey.

The snake warriors charged at them.

Zane casted his flame wings from his back, floated up and went straight for the price. He had no interest in fighting small fry. The Devil Slayer could handle that.

"Oi, I thought you wanted to do this together."

"I said I would help you look. But she's mine."

Gray grunted, he should have seen that coming. He dodged the snake warriors' attacks, they were clumsy, but one bite from them could be fatal. Several of them were frozen in their place, while some were knocked out by a massive ice hammer.

"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist!"

The demon snake managed to block the attack, and counter with one of her own. Her venom coated claws slashed at the slayer but Zane made a back flip to dodge it. "That the best you got, you ugly wench?"

"Ugly?!" She used her massive, thick tail to whip the slayer, but he his superior agility made it all to easy for him to dodge.

"I have a question, any reason why you kidnap humans?"

"To create my babies, of course. Humans serve as energy for them. One young adult can help me raise a dozen of them."

"What else should I expect from a damn demon." Gray said as he cut a snake warrior in half with an ice sword. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Simple humans, as if you could. I am demon from Zeref's book, you won't beat me. Besides, I need you. I use humans for another purpose, their life energy is great to keep me young and beautiful."

The Dragon Slayer raised a doubtful eyebrow. Beautiful? Has she seen herself on a mirror lately. "You are going to need a lot more humans to fix that ugly mug. You witch."

"You can mock me all you want, but I have my eyes set on you," the demon said. "You are not a normal human, I can see that time has stopped for you. With your power I shall remain young and perfect forever."

"Yuck. As if." Zane used his flames to propel his foot upwards, giving him greater momentum. He struck the demon under her chin. He flew out of the way. "Come on Devil Slayer, do your job."

"I thought you didn't want my help," Gray had a bow and arrow made of ice. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" The ice arrow flew at a high speed, striking the snake demon on her shoulder, but missing any vital points.

"You will pay for that, ningen!" Vypera dislocated her jaw to open her mouth wide and low. She fired a thick, purple smog from her mouth, surrounding the swamp.

"Fullbuster, covered you mouth, that's poison gas," Zane warned.

Gray wasted no time in covering his mouth and nose using his hand. He created a filtering ice mask to protect him. "Barely in time."

"I can't have your ass fainting on me. I can't protect you and fight at the same time."

"As if I need a flame brain like you to protect me," sometimes Gray wondered if all Dragon Slayer were as arrogant and thickheaded, cause it sure looked like it.

"You are going to have to do better than that, wench. With my immunity and his mask your venom is useless."

"Is that so?" Vypera smirked.

Gray felt a searing pain in his leg. And followed by numbness. He looked down only to see a snake biting his calf. The ice mask cracked into pieces. The poison gas had been a bluff to get him to lower his guard. Gray collapsed to his knees, his whole body was being paralyzed. He had trouble breathing too.

"I am sure you are familiar with the threatening effects of snake venom."

Zane was between a rock and a hard place. The snake demon, although wounded, was still standing while more snake warriors rose from the swamp. And Gray was close to suffering from either cardiac arrest or respiratory problems.

"What will you do… save him or fight me and my children?"

"I don't like being told what to do." Zane clapped his hands together and casted several flame walls to guard him and Gray.

Gray arched his body as the venom corroded his insides. "Can't you just suck the venom or something?" The black haired boy struggled to speak.

The white haired boy raised a surprised eyebrow. Did he just heard right? Did Gray just asked him to bite him and suck the venom? He sat on Gray's muscular thighs and leaned in closed, his sharp fangs just centimeters away from his neck. "You have no idea how much I want to do this. Your pearly white skin is so tempting. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. I can't just _suck _the venom. Only anti-venom will work. G-Gray?"

Gray wasn't breathing anymore. Zane placed his head on Gray's chest. He couldn't hear his lungs inhaling or a heart beat. He began to panick. The venom acted faster than he had imagined. But he soon relaxed, he had a vast medical knowledge in his mind. Some simple CPR would be a good start. Placing both of his hands on the middle of the chest he began compressing, enough times to pump up the heart.

"This is not how I wanted to do this, but beggars can't be choosers," he needed to give Gray mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He pinched the nostrils shut, opened Gray's mouth wide and sealed it with his own. He gave two breaths until Gray's chest rose.

To think this is how his fantasy would be fulfilled. Shame.

"You taste like winter and peppermint." Zane casually whispered as he wiped his lips.

It should be good for now. Gray was breathing again. Zane took out a small glass with liquid inside. It was anti-venom. He always carried some as a precaution, ever since Atticus was bitten by one. Lifting his head carefully, Zane had Gray swallow the liquid. The antidote was made specifically to work against any kind of venom. After all Zane made it himself.

When Zane undid his walls they both were surrounded by a thick sea of snake warriors. "Why don't you two give up. I promise you your powers will not be wasted."

The Dark Flame Dragon Slayer stood up; his bright crimson eyes glared at the demon. Furious did not begin to describe his feelings. "You are going to pay for that. All of you will pay for that."

Zane released his Dragon Force. The overwhelming power made the swamp and the whole area tremble. The town not far from the swap quaked. The explosive power blew many snake warriors away. "You are not good enough for me to use this power on, but I just feel like destroying everyone."

Using his overwhelming magic Zane fired a beam from his fist, incinerating countless snake warriors.

"Destroy them, my children." Vypera commanded. And her children charged, fangs ready to kill anything.

"Out of my way!" Zane burnt down anything that got close to him or Gray. He wasn't beating his opponents he was destroying them. For him this was no longer a battle but a selfish need of satisfying his need for destruction.

"That all you got, wench?" Zane asked as he killed more and more of her children.

"You damn human! How dare you treat my children like this." She went straight at him, sliding her way through the swap and the corpses of her beloved children. "I will punish you-" she was received with a flaming fist to her face. It sent her sliding back to her original position.

"I've grown tired of toying with you. You are too weak for even a second of entertainment. Time to end your miserable life."

"Are you sure about that?" Zane found himself surrounded, yet again, by Vypera's children. "My children will always protect me," she said.

But to her dismay her children were frozen on the spot. Gray was back in action. Still a bit numb and in pain, but nothing the Devil Slayer couldn't handle. _There is no freaking way I would have beaten him had he used that power against me. It makes me shiver just feeling that nasty power coming from him. _

"Curse you, humans! You will pay for that," the demons screamed, stretching her jaws to the limit, venom and saliva covering her fangs.

"You should be more worried about yourself, wench." Zane flew upwards. "Ready, Devil Slayer?"

Gray charged directly at the demon, with an ice sword in his hand. "Ice Devil's…"

Zane dived down. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art…"

Vypera tried to slither away, but it was of no use.

"Zeroth Long Sword!"

"Twin Dragon Sword Dance!"

She was slashed and diced by fire and ice. One part of her body burned while the other froze. She collapsed, powerless; the demoness of the snakes was beaten.

"Im...possible…"

Zane was ready to blow her head off and finisher her off for good. But she gave a sinister smile. "I don't think you have any reason to smirk about."

"You might not want to do that," she struggled to talk but continued, "my children are at this very moments ready to kill everyone in that cursed town. Even in my death they will not stop. Only I can do that."

"You bitch. You are willing to kill innocent people for a loss?" Gray's reason to despise demons only increased. They were nothing more than creatures of pure malice. "Order them to stop."

"Haha… let's make a deal then-"

Zane blew her head off, destroying the demon once and for all. Gray was shocked and disgusted at the brutal manner of her death, but more so because he wanted her to stop the assault against the town.

"Bastard. We could have stopped her."

"Baka. The assault on the town started well before she mentioned it. The people are on the verge of being wiped out," the Dragon Slayer said as Gray blinked. "The fog dissipated so I was able to see the town. They are done."

Fullbuster wasn't sure what to believe, that he failed to protect a town full of people or how indifferent Zane's tone was regarding a massacre - of which he had prior knowledge.

Wasting no time Gray ran towards the town. It didn't matter that his body was still feelings the effects of the venom, or that it was still hurting from his battle with Zane. No, that matter not. What matter was to save the innocent people of a town that wanted nothing but help.

It was already too late. All of the inhabitants of the town had been wiped out to the last child. Gray was without words. Damn demons. Did their cruelty know no bounds? Did he had to see another town being annihilated during his young life? Was he that powerless to stop demons? If so, what was the point of being a Devil Slayer? All those questions tormented him.

"Not a very eye pleasing I imagine. Though I've seen worse. Far." Zane casually mentioned as he landed. "But I'll get rid of this sad scenery."

"You could have stopped this," Gray grinded his teeth. "You could have."

"It isn't my duty to save others. I am not some damn hero."

"Damn you. You are human but you are worse than any demon I've encountered. I will wipe you out," Gray's right side was being covered in black marks. His Devil Slaying magic was taking over him. "I'll wipe out every single demon from this world. Until I reach END. But first I will start with you!"

All the snake warriors in the town began to surround the two slayers. They were ready to take revenge for their fallen mother.

Zane sighed, it was a disappointing sigh. "Is that all you got? Is that all the anger and darkness that lurks within your heart? Pathetic." The Dragon Slayer summoned the power of Dragon Force. The flames emanating from his created powerful shock waves that burnt everything around him.

The snake warriors were turned to ashes. Some tried to run away but it was futile. The town and its dead inhabitants burned along with the demon snakes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray shouted.

"What the hell are _you _doing?" Zane shouted back. "You threaten me and display me that petty amount of darkness! You are weak, Gray. That's why you can't save anyone. You are nothing more than a child who's barely began to live in the darkness."

"What do you know about me?!"

"You and I have very similar backgrounds and similar suffering. But our lives have not been the same. I've lived amongst the darkness for too long. I'd just barely learn to live alongside the light when I pushed myself back into darkness' embrace. But you, you have barely scratched the surface. You don't have what it takes to beat me.

"You want to beat me? Then learn to live in the darkness. Either do that or… SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He had to keep himself standing or else the massive power would push him away. It was so hard. _I can't believe I am being overwhelmed by only sheer magic. _

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You don't know anything about me."

"That's where you are wrong." Zane was inches away from Gray, he had moved in the blink of an eye. He placed a hand on Gray's chest. "I know you are a kind person. Your motive to fight is to protect those whom you love. I don't know what your battle with the demons of Tartaros did, but fighting for revenge doesn't suit you."

Zane moved away. Being so close to Gray, as it was, hurt him. "It is too late, though. You've tainted your heart with a corrupt darkness. I don't know anything about Devil Slaying magic, he-he, I've never heard of it until today. But it is a magic that doesn't suit someone with a kind heart like yours. It will consume you and force you to do something that you will later regret."

"W-What are you talking about?" Gray was utterly confused. His anger towards the slayer had vanished. It had been replaced by sadness. It was the slayer's words that made him feel that way.

"I am not very sure myself," Zane replied. "Maybe I am just talking crazy. Or maybe I don't want to see you being consumed by the same feelings that have me consumed. Whatever the case you know what is best for you. I have no right to tell anyone not to let their inner darkness guide them."

"The only thing I want is to kill the demon known as E.N.D. as a promise I made to my old man."

Zane smiled. "The paths of light and darkness intertwine, Gray. never forget that." Zane began to fly away. Too much of his time had been wasted in this town disowned by the world. His magic would make sure none of it would remain for the world to miss. "Farewell, Gray Fullbuster. I hope we meet again, on better terms."

Gray saw as the slayer flew away. He kept his eyes on him until he was out of sight. There was no reason to stay in this town anymore. He still had another mission, a much more important mission. To infiltrate the Avatar Guild. To prevent another massacre from happening.

* * *

"I do wish to meet you one more time Gray. But this one was our last," Zane said as he spied on Gray from far away. "I am afraid that my next battle will be my last. And I've already put it on hold for a century. Far too long. I am ready now. For my last battle!"

These past 3 chapters were, you could say, fillers. Fillers that explained Zane's life a bit more, and developed his emotions and attitude.

The end of this chapters signifies the end of the 2nd arc. The beginning of the 3rd arc will be coming pretty soon. In fact, I will be posting a new chapter probably by Monday. It will be super short, though. Like 2 to 3 pages long. If that.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Prelude to Battle

**And it has begun! The 3rd Arc of my fan-fiction. The prelude to battle! From this moment on is all chaotic battle after chaotic battle. I will not hold back anything! ENJOY! Tell me what you think of this super short chapter.**

**Summary: **Our dear Dragon Slayer has an unexpected encounter with an unexpected foe. What does this wizard want with him?

**Chapter XVIII**: _Prelude to Battle_

"Zane, who is this man? I can feel a nasty magic coming from him. It feels evil. I'm scared," Atticus was hiding behind Zane. Only barely taking a peek at the young man standing in front of him and his slayer friend.

"I am thinking the same. I never thought I would end up meeting you, of all people," Zane said.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dark Flame Dragon Slayer."

"Any reason for this meeting? Black Wizard Zeref."

_He's Zeref? The most powerful wizard? I thought he would be older. _Atticus thought, to nervous and frightened to even whisper.

Zeref smiled at him. Before he could answer back Zane talked, "or shall I refer to you as Emperor Spriggan of Alvarez?"

Zeref raised a surprised eyebrow, "oh, you know about that?"

"When you get to live as long as I do - excuse me, look to whom I am talking to - you get to see and learn a lot of interesting things," Zane sounded so proud of this knowledge. "I am a curious boy with a pair of curious eyes."

"Curses are a cruel joke, isn't it? But," Zeref smirked, "you are not the only one that knows secrets. I do know something about you. Ever since you challenged Fairy Tail you peeked my curiosity."

"What are you talking about?"

"I did my homework on you. Darkfang is not you father's name, is it? It is your mother's." Zane's eyes opened wide in surprise. Did the Black Wizard truly found out his family secret? Zeref himself smiled in triumph. "That is because your father isn't from this continent. He was originally from Alvarez. Am I right?"

Zane was furious at such an invasion of privacy. The life and secrets of his family were of nobody's business. "What's it to you?" The slayer had barely managed to prevent his flames from turning Zeref into leftover ember. If it was indeed possible. "My father was from Alvarez. My mother from Fiore. Which makes me a half-breed. But I know nothing of my father's past or his life as a citizen of your empire. He rarely mentioned it; although I am starting to understand why. Maybe he didn't like the country's ruler."

"What do you want from me?" Zane barked. "I am sure you didn't come here to talk about my family tree."

"I am starting a war for a certain object. An object of infinite magic," Zeref said.

"A war?"

"No, more like a one sided massacre. Those who stand against me shall be destroyed." Zeref's eyes reflected an evil and seriousness Zane had never seen before.

"It sounds like fun, but what does that have to do with me?" Zane was losing his patience. He had something far more important to do than talk to the immortal wizard.

"I would like for you to join me. I am currently assembling my forces and amassing my armies. I have calculated your impressive strength could well serve my purpose."

"So, you want me for my Dragon Slaying magic?" It was not a bad offer for him. His magic was well suited for that kind of job. No. Zane couldn't be side tracked like that.

"That is what I've concluded. Your destructive magic could help me make my war short and decisive." Zeref never stopped looking directly into Zane's eyes.

"Being your pawn is not of my interest," Zane replied.

"Pawn? Seems you have misunderstood me. You have the potential of being far more than that. An ace up my sleeve."

Zane contemplated the idea for a second. His silence worried the Exceed. Zane wasn't planning on helping him… right? But to his, and Zeref's surprise, Zane turned around and walked away. "Like I said, it sounds found, but I am not interested. Thanks for the offer, Your Majesty."

The Black Wizard looked somewhat disappointed, but he had also concluded with the idea of the slayer refusing. He still had a back up plan, "the object I need to obtain is the final tool necessary for me to destroy Acnologia."

That name made Zane stop, his magic running wild. "What did you say?"

The shock waves caused by Zane's magic surprised Zeref, he was delighted. "I see you have an unrivaled hate for Acnologia. As I had suspected. If you assist me in my endeavour then I shall bestow upon you the right to kill Acnologia."

Zane took a deep, calming breath. He immediately trapped Zeref inside a circle of dark flames. "Tell me, Black Wizard. You are truly immortal. Unlike me you cannot die. By any means. But can you survive the all consuming flames of the Dark Flame Dragon?"

Zeref just stood his ground, "shall I take this action as a _no _, then?"

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to control this itch I have to fight you. You are the most powerful wizard in Earthland, you should make for an entertaining opponent. But alas, I have no time for such distractions. Not anymore."

"Do you truly believe you can succeed in defeating Acnologia? Many have fallen against him. All of them in the blink of an eye."

"I have every intention of fighting Acnologia with every grain of magic and anger inside of me. I won't stop until I win or I die!"

"What if you die?"

"The so be it. I would die happy knowing I stood up against the bastard that took everything away from me. I've lived a long life. Dying doesn't bother me."

It might not bother him, but it did a heartbroken Atticus. Zane seemed not to understand how selfish he was being at the moment. The last thing Atticus wanted was to see his friend die. But like always, he kept quiet.

But Zeref could not contain a smile, "I don't think I've ever meet someone with such a burning hatred towards Acnologia. Mine pales in comparison. Very well, I will retract my offer, for now. Do as you must. I do pray for your success; because if you do then you would have still helped me achieve my goal." Zeref began to disappear, "in fact, allow me to give you a small assistance."

Sitting on top of a pile of rocks was a being of unparalleled power and destructive nature, "Seems a puppy dragon has come to defy me."

Zane walked forward. His demeanour was calm and restrained. But his eyes showed an anger and searing hatred that could burn the heavens themselves. For the first time in a century Zane was face to face with the creature that took everything away from him. "Acnologia!" Zane said through seething teeth.

Acnologia stood up. "How did such a pitiful pup find me?"

"Your dear friend Zeref told me your location," Zane answered.

"The Black Wizard? He gives me nothing but annoyances."

"Maybe one day you two can solve your differences through counseling. But right now." Zane aimed a thumb at himself. "I am your problem. You will pay for taking everything from me-"

Acnologia moved at a frighteningly fast speed. Using his remaining arm he slashed Zane through his waist, cutting him in half. The two halves of the Dragon Slayer fell to the hard, rocky soil. It all took less than a second. Acnologia casually walked away. "The only thing I am interested is in destroying all Dragon Slayers, pup, not your motives. Perish, together with the rest of Dragon-kind."

"Don't you dare…" Acnologia turned around, to his surprise Zane was coming at him, body intact and a flaming fist. "TURN YOUR BACK AT ME!"

Zane struck Acnologia on his left cheek.

At last, it had begun. Everything that Zane had gone through during the last century. Every motive and decision, every tear and blood he'd shed, his very reason to live, had come to this. A showdown against Acnologia. And it had started with a simple flame fist from the Dark Flame Dragon Slayer.

**Okay, so that at the end was a little teaser of things to come. This is my last chapter for now, as I will be taking a break for a little while. For one, the battle between Zane and Acnologia might be my hardest writing yet. Let's be honest, we know next to nothing about Acnologia's powers. So it will require all of my imagination and creativity for me to write. I want to wait until we get at least one chapter that shows some of Acnologia's power. Plus, I have another important story that I have been neglecting due to this fan-fiction. So, there might not be a new chapter until next year. I don't know. I am thankful for you patience. See ya soon! ^_^**


End file.
